Quality Time
by PrettyGothGirl
Summary: RG: Cid contrives to have Rikku and Gippal spend some quality time together. Chapter 22: Yoorvin reveals his plans, Gippal admits he’s a traitor and Rikku gets in her metaphysical punch to the gut.
1. Chapter 1

**Quality Time: The Catalyst**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Rikku and Gippal spend some quality time together, alone, in a middle of a somewhat tense situation.  
**A/N:**In a way, I guess you can blame Live Free or Die Hard for this, some Starship Troopers... you know, odd sources. Though the original idea has been pushed back to at least chapter four. Like, Peeking, this will be updated every week if I have the inspiration and I'm trying for over 1000 words per part.

Rikku looked calm. She sat in a single chair in a middle of a blank square room. She didn't seem to notice or care that her wrists were tied to the arms of the chair. She kept her ankles crossed and stared at a door. It was the only point of entry and egress to the small room. Since, she wasn't interested in blue walls. She was paying more attention to the sounds from the other side of the door, footsteps, shouts, the clank of metal. The sounds became louder as the sources became nearer.

The door burst open. And Gippal was propelled into the room by a hard shove to the back. Rikku could see the top of his head as he took a few steps bowed over. Her eyes widened and narrowed. Her face as conflicted as the emotions and thoughts running through her mind. She was a big girl, a woman. She could take care of herself. So, she was tied to a chair in a room in the middle of an 'enemy' stronghold. She wasn't in any danger. Yet, it was Gippal. He'd come after her. That meant he, in some way, cared. Dare she think that he might be attracted to her, enough to risk life and limb to come after her? Still, she had it under control. But, it was Gippal. Sexy beyond all reason, with a voice to make her shiver, muscles that it must be a sin to possess, Gippal.

She'd helped defeat Sin and Vegnagun with barely a scratch on her when they were through.

Gippal, sexy, Gippal.

Where was the trust?! As a woman, didn't she deserve _some_ trust? Couldn't he give her some _time_ to get _herself_ out the situation stupidity had put her in? She was capable.

Exasperation and frustration won out. She could rescue herself.

All of this in the space of the time it took him to walk a few steps and straighten. He stopped a foot or two in front of her chair and grinned. "Hey, Cid's girl."

She grimaced and twisted her lips. She didn't want to go into the whole 'name' argument at the moment. The problem was he was here, supposedly rescuing her, but in chains. She could do much better than this. "Please, don't tell me this was your plan?"

He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. "Yeah, this was pretty much it."

She made a strangled sound of rage and tried to throw up her hands and ended up wiggling her fingers instead. He was absolutely hopeless. She was fine! She was going to escape tonight and here he was traipsing in like it was an afternoon picnic. _Hey, Cid's Girl_. She tried not to grind her teeth.

An Al Bhed in goggles, one of her, now their, jailors prodded Gippal in his back with a gun. She had never gotten their names. Gippal winced a little, but didn't move.

"Your sweetheart came to rescue you."

Her frustration and rage dimmed and she felt blood rush to her face and it heated. She moaned and sank into her chair. Gippal wasn't her sweetheart. Maybe she _wanted_ him to be but- but he just wasn't. "He- we- I-" She tried to hide behind her braids. They weren't thick enough. Gippal's smirk made her flush worse. Her eyes drifted to the level of his manacled hands and those oh so long and clever fingers.

The door closed behind the guard. The guard was paying attention to her face and strangled noises. She was still watching Gippal's hands. His thumbs moved in a way that would make a person who wasn't used to it queasy as he disjointed them. The cuffs slid off his wrists and dropped to the floor. The guard didn't have time to notice. Gippal stepped to the left and back, tucking the gun under his armpit. He drove his elbow into the guard's gut. The guard keeled over and gasped. Gippal tugged on the gun and chopped the guy on the back of the neck. He finished stepping out of the way and let the guy fall, head at Rikku's feet.

She already had her hands free. Gippal wasn't the only one who could slip manacles. She stood and kicked the poor guard in the temple. He never had a chance to appreciate the turn in events. She took a deep breath in an attempt to cool her face and glared at Gippal from the tops of her eyes. He checked the gun over, safety, ammo, stock and the smirk never left his face.

She growled. She'd been doing just fine. She stalked past him towards the door, stepping over the guard. His arm snapped out and wrapped around her waist. He pulled her towards him and she knew she could fight or she could move. She moved, turning to face him and ended up nose to chest. It looked better up close than it did from far away, even covered by his _lavender_ shirt. Maybe it was the knit. She huffed out her nose. No. She wasn't going to be swayed by his chest. She tilted her head back and glared up at him.

He wasn't affected by it at all. Or if he was he did a real good job hiding it as he leaned down. His hot breathe caressed her lips once before he kissed her. Her body stiffened, muscles rigid. They _didn't_ have time for this. Her hands clenched into fists. Shouldn't they be, oh, _escaping?_ Gippal didn't seem to care. He brushed her bottom lip with his, teasing her with soft and warm touches. And damn they made her tingle and ache. He was trying to elicit a response. She wasn't going to give in. She wasn't. No matter if he smelled like musk, and his body was hard and radiated heat. Or the way his hand spread across the small of her back, holding her gently. She wasn't going to respond.

He tasted her, licking her lips.

She darted her tongue out and tasted her lips too, strawberries and Gippal. Her eyelids fluttered closed, resolve broken. The warm pressure of his hand on her back spread through her body, uncurled her fingers and lifted her arms. She rested a hand on his shoulder, slipped the other one around his neck to play with the hairs at his nape. They slid between her fingers trapping them there. Her lips parted and she pressed her body against his. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she went up on tiptoe so she could respond better.

Gippal. Muscled, sexy, Gippal was kissing her. The stuff of daydreams come true.

She played her tongue along his rubbing them together and creating friction. He tightened his hold upon her. She moaned as he lapped at her mouth and their lips parted and met, parted and met, and parted.

"Gippal," she breathed. Suddenly remembering what she'd forgotten in the physical drowning of the last few minutes, escape. She'd been enjoying his lips way too much and his chest pressed against hers.

"We-" he nipped at her lips between words. "-need – to - wait."

"Oh." In that case, she closed the kiss again, letting him deepen it.

Thumps resounded on the other side of the door. They pulled apart and she licked her lips and tried to get her breathing under control.

The door opened. An Al Bhed female stuck her head in, one of Gippal's workers. "Sir, milady, area secure."

"Thank you, Naidia." Gippal nodded. He appeared cool and unruffled.

Naidia nodded in return and left. She pretended not to notice Gippal's hand casually resting on Rikku's lower back and how Rikku had her face pressed into the curve of his neck.

Rikku bit her bottom lip and inwardly cursed her body and her dreams, the betrayers, getting the better of her, letting her believe for a moment that this was true and not Gippal taking advantage of a situation. "Not a word about this to anyone." She blushed and refused to meet his eyes.

"Not a word." He leaned the gun against his leg.

"You promise?"

"I promise." He tilted her chin up. "Even if you _did_ enjoy it." He paused. "Rikku."

She flushed harder and squirmed. "You don't have to make such a big deal of it." Of course, she enjoyed kissing him. What sane and rational girl wouldn't?

He rubbed his thumb in circles on her back. "Do so. I know I enjoy it." He ran his other thumb along her bottom lip.

She broke his gaze and looked down at his chest. He enjoyed kissing her? She leaned into him a little. Then- then why did he have to treat her so much like a- a- child, a nuisance in front of others. If he treated her this way, gentle, tender, loving all the time, maybe she wouldn't have said anything about not mentioning it. She just didn't want him to use this kiss as another avenue to pick on her. Her body trembled, ached. How hard could it be to be sweet to her in company?

He gradually let her go, brushing the backs of his fingers along her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm glad your safe." He murmured and picked up the gun. He stepped around her and her body tried to follow without moving. She heard the door open. "Coming?"

She opened her eyes. It was time to go back to reality, to the younger sibling treatment. She stiffened her muscles and straightened her shoulders, spun and followed him out.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Quality Time  
Part Two: The Premise**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:**Rikku is back safe and sound and Cid has some plans for our favorite duo.  
**Author's Note:** So, this is potentially the only chapter like this. Or at least I hope it is. I dunno, perhaps we shall check in with Cid from time to time. Anyways, ideas are welcome.

Cid wrapped his arms around his daughter. Tears welled in his eyes. His little girl was safe and sound. He looked over her head at her rescuer. Gippal met his eyes squarely. Cid nodded. "Good job, son." He said hoarsely. Gippal nodded back and rubbed the back of his head. He looked slightly embarrassed. There wasn't anything to be embarrassed of. Praise was deserved for a job well done. Gippal noticed Cid's observation of this and tried to casually cross his arms. Cid repressed a smile. To have to be young, sure of yourself and in control at all times again. The old had the luxury of not having to worry so much about that. It was that growing old with dignity thing that he failed at all the time.

Rikku squeezed him tight once. "I'm all right, Pops. I'm fine." She pushed on his chest and he reluctantly let go. She wasn't seven anymore, no longer his little girl. She was seventeen and growing up so fast. Her mother would be so proud of her. She smiled up at him, bright and happy. "They didn't hurt me."

Cid hoped that was the case. He didn't see any marks on her. Yet, his little girl was so tough that he hadn't expected any. She did her old man proud.

Gippal tilted his head. "She probably could have rescued herself."

Cid silently agreed. He hadn't been willing to take that chance and Gippal had contacted him, volunteered and planned a mission to rescue her before Cid could contact Anikki or anyone else. He wasn't even sure how Gippal knew that Rikku was missing. The only way he'd known was the ransom demand.

"I was getting around to it." She glared at him over her shoulder.

"Sure you were. I think you _wanted_ to be rescued by knight in shining armor." Gippal smirked, his voice implying that said knight was _him_.

Here they went again. Cid's lips twitched. Get them within spitting distance at each other and all they did was poke at each other, verbally and physically.

She flushed. "I did not."

"Then why were you still there?" Gippal wasn't going to let go of it. Cid bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Kids.

Rikku straightened and tossed her hair. "I was waiting, gathering information so I could escape at the best moment."

"Right." Gippal rolled his eye, not believing it for a moment. "Face it, you _wanted_ me."

Cid shook his head. It was going downhill fast. He didn't fully understand the strange and childish courtship his daughter and Gippal were engaged in. He decided to interrupt before it turned into a full-fledged five year old 'do not, do so' argument. "You're both safe and sound. That's what's important." He slung an arm over Rikku's shoulders. He wasn't willing to let go of the daughter he'd thought he might lose. Call it an old man's paranoia. "Come on. I've got somethin' to discuss with you two." He walked off the bridge. Rikku matched her stride to his effortlessly, snuggling up into his side.

Gippal watched them for a few seconds, thinking and then followed.

Cid acknowledged the Al Bhed he passed in the corridors, just a friendly nod from leader to his people. They entered the observation lounge and he steered them to a window. He stared out it into the blue of the sky dotted with clouds for a few minutes not saying anything.

He organized his thoughts. Rikku's kidnapping had triggered thoughts about the state of his people. He knew his daughter was dedicated to bringing them back to glory instead of contempt. And Gippal, Gippal's goals of cooperation, neutrality and independence rang a chord within Cid. The two worked well together, knew each other, were close and hopefully they wouldn't kill each other or him. He looked over at Gippal. It was time to give this whole thing a fatherly push or else he'd never be a grandfather the rate they were goin', two birds, one bullet and so on. He'd be proud to be able to call Gippal his son for real. Someone with some sense had to come after him.

"I'm real proud of the way you handled the situation, boy. You didn't go to the humans or other races. If they even knew this was a problem, well," he paused and shrugged. "It's over now. They know that the Al Bhed can handle their own." He looked down at Rikku. She smiled up at him again. He figured the next part wouldn't come as a shock to her. "I suppose you've heard the scuttlebutt. Some of the Al Bhed don't think I'm good at my job anymore, don't want to follow me. I can understand it. Haven't made the best decisions, didn't always think things through. Can't blame them." Rikku sighed and looked sad. He glanced at Gippal. Gippal nodded slowly. Apparently, he'd heard the same. "Still here, still in charge. No one's demanded I step down. Things got to be done and someone has to do 'em." He paused. "Things done quietly, below the spherewaves, without notice. I ain't cut out for that anymore, wasn't cut out for it in the first place, too flashy then, too old now. That's where you two come in."

Rikku and Gippal exchanged a look. Cid knew that this wasn't fair of him. He was the Elder. There were some things that no one could refuse. Especially since he was her father and his leader and he was asking. He had confidence in them though. He wouldn't be delegating to them otherwise. Sin, the recent crisis, Rikku's kidnapping, they'd more than proved themselves capable. He pulled out a sphere from a pouch and pressed it into Rikku's hand. He smiled broadly as her fingers closed around it. That was his daughter, not afraid of a little danger. She bit her lip as she stared at the green sphere. He squeezed her shoulder and let go. He slapped Gippal lightly on the arm. He started towards the stairs, stopped and looked over his shoulder at them. He smiled broadly. "Just think of it as spendin' some quality time together." He walked down the stairs with a spring in his step, chuckling.

It was a good plan, almost guaranteed foolproof. Sure it wasn't the most subtle. Yet, he'd never been subtle in the first place.

--

_reviews and ideas are love, love me?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Quality Time  
The First Time Pt. 1**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Cid contrives to have Rikku and Gippal spend some quality time together. Part Three: Rikku is furious and things get crazy.  
**Author's Note:** Apologies for the delay, things took longer than I expected and then I didn't feel well. Sigh. And I forgot how funny (or at least I think it's funny) this chapter was. I hope it was worth the wait.

The orders Pops had given them were simple and not that long. This is the target. Here are his crimes. Locate. Observe. Retrieve alive. It was the first that was truly the tricky part and the sphere had died after the second viewing, one for her and one for Gippal. They'd been smart enough to watch it together and a second play through hadn't revealed any new or better information or even any _helpful_ information. She was going to throttle her father. Way to make a next to _impossible_ situation.

Rikku ground her teeth in rage and took great pleasure in grinding the sphere to dust. Gippal's suggestion on what to do made her almost throttle _him._

"Well, best thing to do when you need to find something is to start looking." He said.

"All right smart ass, where?" She glared at him.

He shrugged. "Luca."

"Oh yes, Luca." She threw her hands up. "Why didn't I think of that? Oh right, because it's only the _busiest_ city in Spira."

"Then we best get _busy."_ Gippal smirked. Rikku flushed at the innuendo. "See ya tonight, Cid's Girl."

Her hand closed into a fist. He turned and began to leave. So, she couldn't punch him. "I have a name!" She shouted.

He negligently waved a hand. "Wear something sexy."

She fisted her other hand. How dare he- She could barely breathe. She felt her nostrils flare. Who was he to give her orders? Who had put _him_ in charge? She would dress as she liked and she _always_ looked sexy.

This had to be her father's idea of a practical joke pairing her with Gippal. She clenched and unclenched her fists nostrils flaring with each inhale. Gippal disappeared. The boy pissed her off as much as he attracted her. She never knew in an encounter with him whether she was going to strangle him or kiss him. Sometimes she wanted to do both at once. It made very little sense.

She shook her head sharply. Pops had said something about quality time. She hissed. "Pops." It had to be a matchmaking scheme. Honestly, couldn't she do her own matchmaking? Sure. She would be trying for Gippal but couldn't she go about it in her own way? She huffed and pushed her bangs from her eyes. Men with a capital M. She started back towards the bridge. She had to arrange a rendezvous with the Celsius and then figure out what she was wearing tonight. It would serve Gippal right if she showed up in the thief dressphere but that wasn't the point of the job.

She was definitely having words with her father.

--

Her first words sounded snide. She was still angry with him for that afternoon. "Is this _sexy_ enough for you?" She struck the sexiest pose she could think of, hands piling her hair on the top of her head, hip jutting to one side. She watched _feeling_ Gippal's eyes take in her painted face, her outfit and her body. His lips slowly turned upwards into a full-blown smirk. He didn't say anything. She began to feel awkward. She twitched wishing she could wrap her arms about her stomach or peel the shirt off his back and cover herself with it. His eyes continued to roam her body. It slowly dawned on her he wasn't going to speak. "Well?" She snapped.

He blinked. "Wha- Oh yeah." His eyebrow rose. "Definitely sexy."

She dropped her arms and rubbed them with her hands. "Wonderful" She muttered. "Let's get on with this."

"Hey, don't I get _something_ in return?"

She gave him a quick once over. He looked pretty much the same, clinging shirt, ballooning pants. He was missing the armor it seemed. "Mouthwatering, as usual." She said and he pouted. It was a melodramatic fake pout. She ignored it.

"Not very enthusiastic." He crossed his arms. "I'll have to try harder."

She didn't even want to _think_ about that. "Can we just _get on with this?"_

"Got somewhere better to be."

"No- maybe – asleep!" she sputtered and turned away. She jumped and stiffened as he wrapped an arm about her waist like he had that afternoon. She didn't dare turn. She knew how it would end. This pose was just a trap. She wouldn't fall for it this time.

He put his lips next to her ear. "We could forget about this and go directly to sleep if you want." She shivered and licked her lips. It was tempting. He continued. "Curl up under blankets and snooze the night away. No one would ever have to know."

The timbre of his voice shivered in her ear, traveled down her back and curled into the base of her spine. She gasped arching with the tingling sensations. "N-no."

"No?"

"We told Pops we'd do this."

"_We_ didn't tell Cid anything and given you were the victim of a traumatic kidnapping you deserve a break."

She pressed her lips together. He was so stubborn. "No."

He sighed and adjusted his grip and position. "All right, this way." He pulled her along. She flushed as they hit the streets. She knew they had to look like a couple out for a late night stroll with his arm around her back, hand playing with her hip. If only it was true. "I had some of my people-"

"Gip_pal_." She hissed. This was _their_ job.

"_Discreetly_ check out building records in Luca. They didn't get through them all but did find a good list of where to start."

She sighed. "Pops said quiet. You know, us working, no one else knowing."

"My team is quiet. Trust me."

She grumbled under her breath. He did have an unspoken point. This was a rather large job to handle by themselves. "Fine." She gave in. "Your already leading. So lead."

He took her down a quiet residential street. She wasn't sure what she was looking for so she looked for everything trying to ignore the warm brush of their thighs as they walked or the way his fingers beat a tattoo on her hip to some inner music.

"This one" He murmured.

It was dark, either everyone was asleep or it was deserted. Gippal turned up the steps. Her eyes widened. He couldn't be serious. "Is anyone there?"

"Far as I know, nope. Can you pick the lock?"

She spared a glance for the keyhole. "In my sleep."

"Good." Without warning he pressed her back against the door. She squeaked. What was- He chuckled and her eyes widened. He was _laughing_ at her. His head tilted and he leaned down. Her eyes widened more. His mouth touched hers, lips gentle and firm. Not _again._ Twice in one day. He was crazy. His lips left and then returned. He stroked her stomach with his thumbs. Her eyes closed. Oh damn. She leaned into the kiss responding. Warm damp friction, she tasted her lip-gloss on his lips. He parted her lips with his tongue and she moaned as it rubbed hers. He broke the kiss. "Pick the lock." He murmured, breath hot on her lips.

She opened her eyes. Yeah. He was definitely crazy. His lips closed over hers insistent. She responded too shell shocked not to. He _wanted_ her to pick the lock backwards, while he kissed her. That was a definitely a new level of insanity and taking her at her word. This couldn't be real. He licked her bottom lip dragging his tongue along it slowly until it tingled. The idea that he was dead serious twisted her stomach. She reached into her hair and fumbled for her picks. He slid his tongue back into her mouth. She wasn't sure where to pay attention, her hands or the amazing feeling of Gippal's mouth on hers. She teased it with the tip of her tongue and felt him curl his around hers. She closed her eyes and almost dropped the picks. She slammed her hand against the door. Shit. She slipped it downwards picks with it fingertips questing for the keyhole.

No one had better be home after that. Their tongues scraped together and then his retracted. She pressed her tongue after his, probing into his mouth trying to figure out what he tasted like. All the while her fingers searched for the keyhole. She felt a recession in the door. Gippal sucked on her tongue, exerting pressure on it. Something inside her tightened in response, spreading her legs. Oh shit. He moved closer. Heat poured off him in wavers. Her fingers skittered over the keyhole almost losing it. He sucked in a steady rhythm. It pulled that same response. She shifted and wrapped her free hand around his neck.

The tip of the lock pick slid into the keyhole. She tried to focus on feeling for the pins she needed to lift and not the feel of his hair and skin or the racing beat of his pulse under her thumb or maybe that was her pulse. The lock picked moved in further. She didn't want to think about the symbolism of it either. How they could just forget all of this, go someplace and Gippal could slide into her and unlock her desires and pleasures. She groaned. It covered the click of the lock disengaging.

He broke the kiss and dragged his lips to her neck. "Now laugh." Her head tilted back as she started to kiss down it. He was certifiably insane. She could _not_ laugh on command. He solved the problem and tickled her sides. A giggled exploded from her. Damn him. He reached around and turned the knob. The door opened inwards and she stumbled back. Gippal's hand on her waist the only thing keeping her upright. He kissed her again and moved her backwards by the simple process of stepping forwards. He carefully shut the door behind them.

The kiss went on for a few more minutes until Rikku realized they were in the house. She backed away, looked around and licked her lips. "What was _that_ about?" She looked past him towards the door. She felt achy and tingly. If Gippal made any positive sign towards continuing she probably would.

"I enjoy kissing you, subterfuge, I really enjoy kissing you."

She flushed. "Oh." She clasped her hands in front of her and realized she was still holding the picks. She flushed more and slipped them back into her hair. She turned slightly away. "So, shall we?"

He embraced her again. "Absolutely positively."

His catchphrase made her angry for some reason. She gritted her teeth and refrained from kicking him in the ankle. He was wearing thick boots, so it would do no good. She shook him off and headed into the house. "Let's get searching then."

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Quality Time  
The First Time Pt. 2**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Cid contrives for Rikku and Gippal to have some quality time together. Part Four: Gippal rationalizes what he is doing and gets a surprise.  
**Author's Note:** I guess you can blame this part on the Transporter. Apologizes for the lateness. I hope you enjoy. It's not quite as fun but still fun. Heh.

Gippal followed Rikku through the empty house. He kept his eye on her silhouette, which was mostly curves and skin due to her clothes. He'd really only being joking when he'd told her to dress sexy. It amused him she'd taken him at his word. A pissed off Rikku never had been precisely predictable. It was amazing she hadn't slapped him yet. Of course, she did enjoy kissing him so maybe it wasn't so amazing.

He liked that tiny pleat skirt though. It did interesting things to her hips and butt as she walked. It was tempting to put his hands on her thighs and slide them upwards rather than at her hips or waist. Of course, if he did do that he would get slapped. It'd totally be worth it though.

Well, it looked like he would have plenty of opportunities to work up to it. Finding this idiot could take a while. Gippal grinned. Plus, it sounded as if Cid had lots of people in mind to face justice or whatever. So that meant plenty of chances for him to be with Rikku. He couldn't have asked for anything better, oodles of excuses to be with Cid's little girl all the time, alone.

When they were alone he figured she wouldn't push him away.

They searched through drawers, chests, and tabletops looking for clues, papers, anything to help them out. He glanced at her as often as he dared.

She still flushed prettily though when they were alone.

She dressed in next to nothing anymore flaunting tanned skin. He wanted to stroke it, see how it felt under his hands. Would it catch? Her hair was so long now. She'd wrapped it around her fingers and piled it on her head. Just shit. How would it feel draped over his chest? Wrapped around his fingers?

She'd always been cute. She'd always knew it too, paraded it. Now she was sexy and it was slowly driving him mad. The subterfuge was a good way to get some _release._ She was going to be so pissed with him later. He shouldn't have said that about the kissing. Now he couldn't take it back.

He glanced at her and caught her glancing at him. He smirked. She colored and looked away quickly.

He didn't want her to push him away at all. He couldn't handle rejection. And he wouldn't be able to bear it if she did it in front of their friends. It was bad enough when he teased her and she got embarrassed over things. If she shoved him away in front of them like she did when he joked about them being a couple and he was serious about it, he wouldn't be able to handle it. The rejection would break something, something vital and metaphysical. He knew it. If she told him no in private and there were no witnesses. Well, he could always try again. In private, he could overwhelm her, convince her, cajole her something. If he tried doing any of the tricks he knew of in front of their friends, he'd lose before he started. They'd drag him off, call him a jerk or something. They might even be justified. There was no control of such a situation. None.

He winced as she started slamming things down. Yeah. She was pissed at him for the subterfuge comment. She still looked gorgeous pissed though. He got ahead of her and moved into the bedroom. The bed was empty, made. He looked around searching for a good spot to start.

A door slammed.

Gippal froze.

Loud voices drifted up in the silence. He couldn't tell where they were coming from, the street, the house, the backyard. He heard a deep inhalation from behind him. He felt fingers tugging on his shirt. He spun and looked down. Rikku looked back at him. She had a sort of 'I can't believe I'm doing this' emotion in her face. He jaw dropped. She tugged his shirt up and slid her hands under it. Her fingers splayed against his skin. He shivered and his muscles tightened. What was she doing?

The loud noises and conversation continued punctuated by laughter.

Rikku pushed to her tiptoes and kissed him. Rikku was kissing _him_ of her _own_ free will. _Hell yes._ But wasn't that his action? To kiss her? He decided not to think about it and just enjoy strawberry lip-gloss and warm lips. He wrapped his hands around her waist moaning as their lips parted. She pushed the shirt up more. Cool air hit his nipples, made them hard and him shiver again. Their lips met again, warm, soft, pliant. Damn, she was so sweet. She pulled back long enough for him to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor.

She kissed him, pushing him back towards the bed. Her fingers rubbed over his nipples. He felt the bed hit his legs. He put his hands on her back and fell backwards. The bed was cool, but comfortable and his skin puckered. Rikku crawled on top of him, warm. His body arched towards her seeking that heat. He ran his fingers along her back, smooth satiny skin. He tangled them in the hair he wanted to touch so much. It was as silky and soft as he imagined.

He parted her lips and delved his tongue into her mouth. _Shit, Rikku._ Her breasts brushed his chest, nipples hard. She moaned. He curled his tongue around hers and she moaned again, sweet, sweet music to his ears.

He only dimly heard the voices move away.

She didn't pull away until the street was silent. She hovered him panting. He panted as well, dragged his hands out of her hair and stared at her. Where had that come from? Not that he was going to complain. She licked her lips and slowly sat up. He licked his bottom lip slowly and eyed her curves, her taut stomach and that long neck. Her hair spilled over her breasts. He licked his lip again. Her eyes snapped to his lips. He smirked. "Where exactly were you taking this?"

She flushed and ran her fingers through her hair, eventually pushing it back over her shoulders. "I-I-I-" She bit her lip. "I don't know." She shot him a poisonous glare. "Subterfuge, just in case."

He barked a laugh. He so deserved that. Subterfuge. It was such a fucking good excuse.

She huffed out her nose. "Well, I enjoyed it." She made a motion to move.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, using his arms to pin her thighs. "So did I. Just surprised, that's all, especially since you were pissed at me."

Her eyes widened. "You're surprised." Her entire voice seemed strangled.

He tilted his head. "It was unexpected."

She rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't we finish?"

_Finish. Shit yes. _He managed to sit up. "Yeah." He grinned and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "But not tonight." He murmured, voice low and husky.

She slapped his shoulder. "Not what I meant." She sucked her cheeks in and narrowed her eyes.

"Learn to specify."

"Just because you have a dirty mind." She hissed.

He kissed her again. Her mouth was too close, glistened too much, was too inviting and it would _shut her up._ Her eyes closed and she melted into him. It took everything he had to pull back and not just fall back over to finish what she'd started. "All right, now we finish the search."

She slowly opened her eyes. Her head tilted back, lips parted. She licked her lips and tucked her chin down. She looked him in the eye and sighed. "We better find something."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"When did you become such a pessimist?" She raised her eyebrow.

"When you became a cynic." He said and pushed a lock of hair back from her neck.

"Am not."

"Not a pessimist either." He tilted his head and inhaled at her neck. She always smelled so good, like something you would eat.

"Are so."

"A realist I'll accept."

She grabbed his chin and pushed his head up. She kissed him quickly. "Shut up and help."

He picked her up and stood up. "Let me find my shirt. It's cold."

"Wimp." She wiggled out of his arms and turned to start searching again.

He smirked. "Enjoying my chest now?" She stuck her tongue out at him over her shoulder. "Careful now, don't give me more ideas."

"I don't have to give them to you. You have them already." She leaned down and ruffled through papers.

He leaned down and picked his shirt up, pulling it over his head. "And you have some of your own." He walked over and leaned behind her. He reached down and paused her in her shuffling. "That one." He said, lips next to her ear.

She turned her head and gave him the oddest look with the tops of her eyes. "Show off."

He tugged it from the pile. "Let's go." He wrapped his arm around her again and turned them around. He scanned the paper again in the available light and toyed with Rikku's hipbone.

"Yeah, I want sleep." She leaned her head against his arm.

"Want company?"

"Don't push it." She poked his arm.

He brushed a kiss on the top of her head. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

She bumped her hip against his and pushed the door open. "Can too."

He chuckled. See, she was always good for a laugh. Life with Rikku was entertaining and never boring. He'd have to find a way to thank Cid. This was going to be fun.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Quality Time: Consequences to Your Actions**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Cid contrives to have Rikku and Gippal spend some quality time together. Part Five: Rikku's upset and Gippal isn't noticing, which just upsets her more.  
**A/N:** I know I said I wasn't going to continue this until Peeking was finished. Well, I finished writing Peeking and I managed to write this and I had so much fun... I have to post. All right, premise recap... love scenes from action series, 1000-2000 words. Next two weeks entries are Lost In Space... yeah I know that 1997 version with Matt Leblanc in leather pants. Mmm. It saved the movie I swear. Leather pants.

The balmy night air ruffled Rikku's hair. She leaned against the rail of a 'patio' area off the second story in one of Luca's better clubs. Water beaded on the side of her glass and she sloshed the ice cubes around in her mostly empty glass and waited for Gippal to come back with a new drink for both of them.

Rikku had concluded that Gippal had no idea how mad she was at him. Well, perhaps, she wouldn't call herself mad. She was infuriated in an icy cold rage. And somehow, Gippal hadn't a clue. It was odd. Usually, he was much better at gauging her moods.

She wouldn't be mad at him if hadn't tugged on her braids and pretty much almost tsked her under her chin. She wouldn't be as mad at him if he'd done this when they were in front of say, Anikki. No. Gippal had told her to 'run along and play soldier' in front of _Yuna_ and_Paine_. She _did not_ _play_ soldier. To make matters worse, Yuna had naively accepted it and Paine had looked _amused._

She wouldn't be angry if he hadn't just a few nights before hadn't been shoving her against a door and engaging her in a very passionate lip lock. Or the same day of said lip lock, he hadn't acted like he cared about her well being and didn't want to see her hurt. She wouldn't be angry if he wasn't a _damn fine kisser._

Thus, Rikku was mad with her criminal hunter partner. Mad was quicker and easier to say, but didn't quite encompass her rage and humiliation. She was _not_ six years old. She was _not_ some ornament he could put on his arm when he felt she was _useful._

She glared at the ice. How was she supposed to be his partner if Gippal wouldn't treat her with some level of consistency? Or at the very least, how was she to remain civil to him if he didn't treat her consistently. She wasn't sure how much humiliation of being treated like a kid she could swallow before she burst into tears and/or threw him off a bridge. Bursting into tears would be cathartic, however throwing him off the bridge would make her feel that much better in that oh so mean and petty way.

She sighed. All right, it was wrong of her to get her hopes up after _one_ night of companionable albeit passionate undercover work. It would be nice of him to act like the time had _actually existed. _Of course, if she thought about this way. She'd have to be reasonable. She didn't want to be reasonable. She wanted to be angry. He hadn't noticed that she was angry and that just irritated her more. If Gippal was going to make her pissed he should by all that was holy realize that she was pissed. If he didn't notice than that just made him an insensitive git. And if he was an insensitive git then she had all the more reason to be angry at him. He wasn't _supposed_ to be an insensitive git. Therefore, if he was, she could be angry. It made justifiable sense.

She sloshed the ice some more and turned around. She stared off over the ocean. Tears stung her eyes. Couldn't he just once treat her like a female worthy of his attentions where it mattered? She tilted her head back and the tears pooled in her eyes instead of down her face. Couldn't he see that his treating her like a child effected how everyone _else_ treated her?

"You know, if you stare at them long enough they make shapes." Gippal set a full glass next to arm on the rail. "Your water."

"They're called constellations." She bit off the 'dolt' she wanted to add.

"I meant shapes other than the constellations."

She inhaled and tilted her head back down. "Is that what you do in your spare time? Create new shapes and names for the stars." She turned her head to look at him.

He shrugged. "Well, it's _something_ to do. Most of the current ones are rather dull."

She pressed her lips together and looked back up. She _liked_ the stars and shapes as they were. They were comforting and there were romantic stories behind them. "I don't see how."

"They just are."

She shook her head. This didn't have anything to do with what they were _supposed_ to be doing. "They guide our way and have stories attached to them."

"I think it would be neat to have my own constellation."

"You would." She grimaced. They were supposed to be looking for the hangouts of their criminal friend. Scouring the clubs had been her idea. It didn't look like this club was one of his 'spots.' They should leave, but Gippal had gone to get drinks before she could say so. Now, he was talking about the _stars._ She just wanted to look around more and get away from him, go back to the Celsius and _sleep._ And maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be so angry in the morning.

He shifted a little to face her. "Well, you should have one. Don't you think?"

"Yuna could. Or Tidus, since he refused to give up or Auron for being supremely stubbornly undead for ten years. Or Yu Yevon could have a constellation. It wouldn't be hard since he looked like a big bug. I don't need or want my own constellation." She dumped the ice from her empty glass into the new one and stacked them together.

"The stars would be a good place for Yevon. Get his legacy off of Spira." Gippal grinned.

She found herself grinning back. Why did he have to be… so… Gippal?

He licked his lips and leaned a little closer. "You know. We're out here all alone, stars, ocean…" He trailed off. Her gut rolled. He, he… he, she couldn't come up with something suitable to finish the sentence. "Pretty romantic."

Heat flashed through her. Where was this _romantic_ Gippal a few days ago? He leaned down closer. He couldn't seriously think that she was going to _kiss_ him after... Her back stiffened and lips parted in shock. He took that as an invitation and smirked, lips millimeters from hers. He was going to _kiss her_. Shock gave way to action. She smiled and wrapped a hand around his neck, under his shirt.

She snatched up the water, extra ice and all and dumped it over his head and down his back. Satisfaction bubbled up in her as Gippal's eye widened in shock and he stood up straight. With water that cold, you had to stand up straight. She took a step backwards. Ice dripped off his bangs and onto face. The ice had to be freezing the skin of his back or maybe it'd fallen into his pants. He just stared at her, speechless. Rikku's lips twitched. She set the cup down on the rail with a deliberate thunk. "Good. Night." She tossed her hair and stalked out the door.

Served him right, inconsiderate insensitive ass. Let him figure out what went wrong. She wasn't going to enlighten him. If he cared enough, he would. If he was smart enough. Supposedly, he was smart. She sidled through the gyrating bodies in the club and pushed out the door to the street.

Besides, seeing Gippal wet and shocked, had been very worth it, almost as satisfying as throwing him off a bridge. Rikku giggled all the way home.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Quality Time: Paranoia**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:**Cid has arranged for Rikku and Gippal to spend some quality time together... Part Six: The next night, Gippal isn't so sure about being around Rikku... he's paranoid.  
**A/N:** Once again, Lost in Space! Hee.

Gippal eyed Rikku warily. His eye more on the cup in her hand than upon her. She leaned against the bar and watched the club without seeming to notice that his attention wasn't in the same place hers was.

He didn't want to be drenched again. Being drenched once was bad enough, but twice. He shuddered. It'd been fucking freezing. Ice melting everywhere and she'd disappeared by the time he'd gotten his wits together. He didn't even know what she drenched him _for._ His technique wasn't _that _bad. He hadn't _deserved_ icy cold water dumped over his and ice that had managed to make it all the way down into his boots before he had gotten dry again.

She set the glass down next to her elbow. He reached out and moved it out of her reach. Rikku's eyes sparkled as she grinned. She knew _exactly_ why he was doing this. He glared at her for a moment and then looked over the tables and dancers. She leaned over, brushing her breast against his arm and dragged her water back next to her elbow. Damn it. She did shit like this on purpose just to drive him up the wall. Without looking, he picked her water up and put it on the other side of him.

She went up on tiptoes and set her lips next to his ear. "Paranoid?"

He shuddered at the sound of her voice _directly_ into his ear. It did funny things with his entire body. And they were _Rikku's_ lips painted a candy red looking sweet and delicious. "No." He muttered. Deny. Deny. Deny.

She adroitly reached around him and picked it up. "Good." She rocked back onto her heels and returned to her position at the bar. She took a sip and he kept his eye on her again. She sucked a piece of ice into her mouth and he had to bite the inside of his cheek. Shit, she was being mean. Didn't she know what actions like that did to a guy? He shifted and looked away.

The water returned to the bar and he pushed it behind her back with his finger. She looked over at him face full of amusement. "You are paranoid."

"I am not."

She tilted her head down just a little bit and looked at him through her eyelashes. "Uh huh." Rikku was getting some sort of malicious amusement out of this. He could tell. He just didn't know _why._

He sucked his cheeks in and turned away. "I'm not. It's not paranoia when you're right."

Her eyebrows rose and she smirked. "Right about what?"

He clenched his jaw. Oh, great, she was going to drag it out and they were going to have a fight. "Just leave it alone."

She rolled her eyes and turned away, but there was some sort of satisfaction in the set of her shoulders, in the tilt of her head. She knew precisely what he was talking about and why he was being paranoid and it made her happy.

He was going to throttle her, turn her over his knee and tan her bottom. "You started this." He muttered under his breath. He didn't expect her to hear him in the club.

She turned her head and smiled sweetly. "So, I regularly dump glasses of water over your head?" Her eyes narrowed and glittered. He glanced down and saw her hands clench.

Oh shit. She was pissed. How in the Farplane had he managed to miss _that?_

Girls. Noooo. They just couldn't come out and tell you they were mad, scream at you at the time. They had to wait and do something petty and cruel days, weeks, months afterwards. His eyebrow ticked. "Not usually."

"Well, there you have it." She hissed and turned away so fast her hair whipped into his face.

It was a no win situation. He could claim his innocence and have her snort, deck, dump more water over his head or whatever her preferred reaction of the moment was and _still_ not know what made her mad. Or he could continue to say she was at fault and have the same reaction. He just couldn't _think_ of anything he'd done wrong recently. He'd been perfectly _nice_ to her, hugging her, kissing her. Hey, she'd been responding too. She had _no reason_ to be mad at him.

"Says you." Rikku glared at him quickly.

Oh shit, he'd said the last aloud. He growled. "Well, you _don't._"

Her expression turned icy. She picked up her glass and stalked away from the bar and across the room. He stared after her a moment. _What in the-?_ He followed after her and sat down across from her when she sat in a booth, putting her legs up on the cushion so he couldn't sit next to her. Rikku ignored him. She glared off into the crowd and didn't even _look_ at him.

His anger flared and then died away in the face of her indifference towards his company. It wasn't _fair._ He liked her. He genuinely, truly liked Rikku and she was pissed off at him and wouldn't tell him _why!_

He had to fix this. He had to fix it fast. They were working together and if Rikku was mad at him all the time, how was he supposed to make them into something beyond working partners? Like, a couple, he wanted to be a couple. He_wanted_ to hold her hand and take walks under the stars and cuddle next to her as much as possible. His heart hammered as panic set in. He couldn't lose this _early!_ His palms felt damp. He wasn't going to lose.

No. He wasn't going to give up. He wanted her. She wanted him. The way she kissed him back and the way she touched and teased him constantly. She _had _to want him. Just, what could he do to get it on the right track again? It wasn't like she was giving him any clues. He could only think of one thing off the top of his head. Apologize. He swallowed. He hated that. He would rather eat nails than admit he was wrong. It was _Rikku_ though.

"I'm sorry, Rikku. Whatever I did, I'm sorry." He tried to make it sound sincere. Damn it, she already had him wrapped around her little finger.

She turned her head and sighed. "It would be nice if you knew what you were actually sorry for."

"You could just tell me." He scowled and looked at the battered table.

"And then how would you learn anything?" She sounded tart.

He sighed. He should've known. Girls always had to do things the hard way. "It'd be faster."

Rikku snorted. He picked at the flaking veneer. They sat in silence for a few moments. He heard the glass hit the table. "Next time, I'll try to be more reasonable." She said.

He looked up. "More reasonable?"

Her bottom lip jutted out into a pout. He wanted to kiss it and make it go away. He couldn't, there was a _table_ between them. "I don't _like_ being reasonable. I'll try though." She said.

He reached over and put a hand on top of hers. "You could, I don't know, scream at me at the time I _make_ you angry."

She looked at their hands and met his eyes. "Maybe."

He smiled and rubbed her thumb. "Maybe?"

She flushed and looked away. "It depends on who's around."

"Hey, I'll tell them I _told_ you to yell at me."

She smiled. "Really? You'll defend me."

"Yeah, really. It's a lot better than having ice in my boots and sloshing home."

Her smile turned into a grin. "Put into that light…"

He scowled. "Yeah." He raised his eyebrow. "So, does this mean if I kiss you, you won't dump your drink over my head?"

Her head came up and she giggled. "Maybe."

He stiffened. "_Maybe?!_"

She giggled more. "Life's an adventure. You'll just have to take the risk."

"That's cruel."

She pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. "Oh well."

"What if I dumped my drink over your head?" He pointed at her.

"You don't have a drink."

"I could get one."

Her eyes danced. "Well, I'd be all wet." She tilted her head. "And then you'd have to do something about it."

Options exploded in his brain and his cheeks heated. He swallowed hard. Rikku burst into laughter. She _was_ mean. He scowled, if she was going to be_that way._ He stood, walked around the table, picked her up and sat down the way she had been settling her in his lap. She leaned her head back and kept laughing. He leaned down and kissed her _just to shut her up._

It worked wonders. He even remembered to push the water out of her reach.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	7. Interlude 1

**Quality Time: Interlude 1**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Cid contrives for Rikku and Gippal to spend some Quality Time together. Interlude 1: A public scene that doesn't go so well.  
**Author's Note:** All right. Here's how things are going to work. I was writing my chapters and realized that the story wasn't that cohesive so to speak. So, in between some of the chapters I'm writing little scenes to sort of, flesh things out. This means that I may be posting at times for this story more than once a week. gasp :) All the interludes will be under 1000 words and hopefully no shorter than 100. I shall know who has and hasn't read this note if I get complaints about the interludes being "too short." If there is a public scene over 1000 words it automatically becomes a chapter. Heh. That is all. Onto to the story.

Gippal smiled his most condescending smile at her. Rikku gritted her teeth so hard she was surprised that her molars weren't cracking.

"Whatever you say?" He tossed his head.

She turned away and flicked her hair. "I do." She ground out. She wasn't going to kick him or hurt him while he was being his usual idiotic self. She wasn't. She'd promised she'd be more reasonable and she was going to try. Rikku glanced at Paine and flushed at the evident amusement in her eyes. Rikku's stomach twisted and she glanced down to the ground and kicked a nearby rock down towards the bridge. She spun. "Look." She waved a finger in his face. She stopped speaking as he just grinned at her. His eye alit with more amusement than Paine's.

"I'm looking." He widened his eye. "Go on."

She dropped her finger and closed her eyes. She inhaled. He wouldn't listen anyways. "Oh never mind."

"Now you made me curious."

She shook her head and turned away. "No."

He reached out and tugged her braid. "Tell me."

"No."

"Come on." He wheedled. "What words of _depthless wisdom_ does Cid's girl have today?"

Paine snorted and Rikku felt a literal pain in her chest. It _hurt._ She sucked in her cheeks and clenched her hands. He put so much _sarcasm_ into it. Her gut churned. "Go sit on a tack."

There was a few seconds silence as Gippal blinked. "What?"

"Learn some tact." Rikku whirled and her hair hit his cheek. She hoped it stung a little. "You _praise_ your charming skills so much, use them for once. Self praise isn't worth more than the hot air it takes to say it."

"That's not what you said the first time." He said slowly.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Repeat what you said the first time."

"I did."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Not." He shoved her a little.

She took a large deliberate step back. She'd been reasonable enough for today. She scowled at him and stalked off. "Go sit on a tack!" She shouted over her shoulder. There was no way she was letting _him_ get the last word.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	8. Interlude 2

**Quality Time: Interlude 2**  
by PrettyGothGirl

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:**... Rikku goes to her father because things just aren't working  
**A/N:** Just some set up for the next two chapters. I'm happy people are agreeing with me about this interlude idea. I'd still do it even if you didn't agree but pbbbth :P

Rikku crossed her arms under her chest and glared at her father. "This isn't going to work."

Cid waved a hand in front of his face. "Sure it will. You and Gippal are bright kids."

She blew her bangs away from her eyes. "Just for clarification Pops, what are we talking about? The whole catch the criminal thing or the whole _you're trying to set me up with Gippal_ thing." She paused and added, "which I can do by myself, I don't _need_ help," Under her breathe.

Cid didn't even blink and he didn't deny his double purpose either. "You'll get him."

Rikku rolled her eyes. "We can't even _find_ him and just for your information. It isn't going to work while Gippal still treats me as a kid."

Cid rubbed his head. "That's no different than you treat him." He muttered. "You got his house dontcha?"

"I do _not_." Rikku muttered back. "Yeah, found that pretty quickly. Public records search."

"Then stake it out." Cid shrugged as if it was the easiest answer in the world. "And you do."

"I can't see that far with my two eyes and holding binoculars gets a little old."

Cid tapped his foot and looked down at the floor. His eyes got bright and he stifled a smile. "Well, I _suppose_ I got some equipment you could borrow."

"Fine."

"Then you can follow him." Cid grinned. "I'll drop the equipment off with Gippal in a few days."

"Fine."

"And don't be so hard on him."

Rikku flushed. Pops had evidently heard about the water over the head incident. "I'm trying. Thanks Pops."

He waved her away. He'd do a lot to make his little girl permanently happy. Though this could become a real headache if they kept it up.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	9. Chapter 7

**Quality Time: Late Night Watching Pt. 1**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:**Cid contrives for Rikku and Gippal to spend some Quality Time together. Part Seven: A late night watch has Gippal thinking about their relationship, though not enough.  
**A/N:** Ohhh back to chapter time! No interludes this week. Ahh well.

Gippa leaned over and pressed a mug into Rikku's hands. Even in the dark she could tell it was steaming. Warmth seeped through the thick ceramic and into her fingers. Her eyes half closed in pleasure and relief.

"Mmm, thank you." She murmured and took a sip. Gippal eased down beside her. She wiggled closer to him, hoping he wouldn't mind sharing body heat. "Warm. The cold makes me hate these night watches."

Gippal wrapped an arm about her waist and stroked the exposed skin of her stomach. "Perhaps more clothes." He took a sip out of a mug similar to hers.

She smiled. "I supposed I could cover myself neck to toe. Show up in one of those excavation suits." She pressed her head to his shoulder and kept an eye on the window in the building across from them.

"I wouldn't like that."

The smile turned into a grin. "I thought not."

Gippal tried to hold back a yawn and couldn't. Rikku yawned with him. He shook his head to clear it and blinked rapidly.

"Stop that." She muttered. "It contagious."

"Sorry. Tired. We both have day jobs. Something I think Cid conveniently forgets."

"Go ahead. Tell him no."

He shuddered. No one. No one told Cid no if they were sane. Anikki wasn't considered among that number and as Cid's son, allowances were made, but even he gave in after a time. "What's our target doing?"

"Probably sleeping." Rikku tried not to sound cranky. It didn't work, as she wanted to be sleeping too. She gripped the mug tighter. "A better way to pass the time than this." She muttered.

Gippal didn't take offense. It was a frustrating duty. Especially when they both had work the next morning. He set the mug down and took hers. Besides this was an opportunity. She shifted, turning her head to look up at him. She frowned. He cupped her cheek. "I can think of a few." He leaned down slowly, giving her time to say no. Her lips parted just as his touched them. She hadn't refused a kiss from him yet. Well, there was the one time she'd dumped the drink over his head, but that hadn't been a total refusal. She'd been going along with it, until the water drenched him. He focused on the kiss. She tasted sweet, courtesy of the drink. Her lips soft and warm, feather light against his.

She slipped the arm closest to his body up his chest. Her hand cupped the back of his neck, torsos pressed together at an angle, absolutely perfect. She pulled back, staring into his eyes and she smiled. He smiled back and brushed a braid away from her face. "Get some sleep." He murmured. "I'll wake you in a few hours."

Her hand slid down and rested on his chest. She blinked. "Then you nap?"

"Yeah." That was the idea.

She wiggled down and laid her head on his chest, next to her hand. "All right, sounds fair."

He picked up his drink and took a sip. The bitter liquid offset Rikku's sweetness, but couldn't get rid of it completely. It was a mix of her lip-gloss and the sugar in her drink, intoxicating. He heard her breathing soften and even out. Having her curled up next to him was almost as good as kissing her. He kept his eye trained on the monitor that was showing what the camera was recording. The other building was dark and still. He finished his drink without realizing it and grimaced when he sipped and came up empty. He sighed and put it down.

He looked down at Rikku the curves of her face and body clear in the darkness. Kissing wasn't the only good way he could think to pass the dark hours. If he trailed his fingers just so, kissed right there, he could make her melt, gasp and writhe. Strip them out of their clothes and make love all night long. He shifted and swallowed a groan, a much better idea than observing some criminal for Cid.

His hands twitched. He needed something to occupy them, something else to occupy his mind. Rikku moved. His arm tickled, a brush across his skin and he jumped. Rikku shifted a little. He looked down and saw Rikku's hair brush his arm again. It gleamed even in the dim light of the evening, as if attracting the available light.

Gippal grinned. He eyed the little braids and the ponytail. Picking up a braid near the base he pulled off the bottom bead and began to unweave it. He didn't want to wake her. Here was a way to make the night go faster. The silky feel and the repetitive motions of under, over with glances at the monitor and out the windows put him into a soothing trance. From the disturbed strands rose the smell of her shampoo.

He liked being with her like this. It was restful, not something most people associated with Rikku. They saw her as a bunch of energy and bounce. Yet, he knew there was a side to her that did like cuddling. A part of her that just liked being together with another person and doing nothing but touch and feel or in this case, sleep. The evenness of her breathing, the small rise and fall of her chest eased his nerves.

And sometimes he preferred being with her like this, quiet and tired because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he couldn't mess up and she wouldn't yell at him or hit him or be hurt by him or dump icy cold drinks over his head. It was easier, easier than watching and gauging his words and hands and worrying about not saying enough, touching her wrong or saying too much. Plus, he could touch her, play with he hair and not be disturbed.

He smiled. He couldn't be doing _too _badly. She hadn't followed through on her threat to yell at him the next time he made her mad. The soft strands of her hair caught on the calluses of his fingers.

Once undone it fell in crisp waves over her shoulders and down to her mid back. He combed it with his fingers until she shifted, mumbling to herself incomprehensible words. She blinked and stared up at him. "Am I dreaming?"

"No." He murmured.

She smiled. "Good." She laid her head back down.

He shrugged a shoulder, disturbing her. "It's my turn to nap."

She looked up and yawned. "Oh." She sat up and her hair slid over her shoulders. She put a hand up to feel for the ponytail and blinked again. "Umm…"

He lie down and put his hands under his head, closing his eyes. "It wasn't me."

He heard her yawn. "I didn't do it myself." She grumbled. "You took it down."

"Nope."

She poked his stomach. "Gippal."

"Can't hear you, I'm asleep."

She sighed, not at all believing him and then he really did fall asleep.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	10. Chapter 8

**Quality Time: Double Thoughts**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Cid contrives for Rikku and Gippal to spend some quality time together. Part Eight: Rikku takes up thinking where Gippal left off and her thoughts aren't necessarily happy.  
**A/N:** No one has guessed the movie yet. Sigh. Oh well. It was StarShip Troopers btw. The whole hot chocolate thing on a night watch. Anyways... yeah.

_Last Time: Gippal had taken out Rikku's hair and brought her a drink on a late night watch_

Rikku stared down at him and pushed her hair over her shoulder. He never did innocent very well. Besides, there was no one else around to take down her hair. It had to have been him.

She looked at the monitors. No movement and since he hadn't woken her up earlier, she assumed nothing had happened on his watch. Her hair slid forward as she reached for the mug from earlier. She grimaced and tried pushing her hair back again. This was why she wore it up. She held it in one hand and took a sip from the mug. She grimaced again. Cold. But it was better than nothing.

She looked back at Gippal. It might not be a date. It was just a night watch pseudo set up by her father. But being with him, no matter what the circumstances, was better than nothing. She sighed. At least he treated her better when they were alone.

She had to remember to keep her expectations low. Not that she thought she could keep them low for very long if he kept being sweet to her when they were alone. It wasn't fair. She shouldn't _have_ to accept his double standard. There shouldn't _have_ to be a need for a double standard. She sighed and took another sip of her cold drink. She shivered, missing his warmth. She didn't understand the double treatment either.

If she told anyone about it, as if she _could,_ they'd probably tell her to dump the bastard. If she was smart. She would. He wasn't a bastard _all_ the time. That's what made it hard. It screwed up her judgment. Rikku pressed her lips together. She'd never been smart when it came to matters of the heart. Stupid boy giving her hope whenever they were alone. She shivered again. Damn it. He was _warm_ too. She bit her bottom lip and set her cup down. She glanced at him. If she was careful she could put his head in her lap and not wake him up.

She carefully slipped his head onto her lap, putting the mug within reach. She sighed in relief as his warmth seeped into her skin. Maybe she _should_ wear more clothes next time she saw him. It would annoy him. She grinned. And drive him crazy if she did it right. That could be fun.

She ran her fingers through his hair, grimacing at the stiffness of the gel. He had really soft hair under it. She worked on separating the strands. It was a pity he wouldn't leave his hair alone. She sighed. Running her fingers through his hair made her feel like his mother not his lover really, which reminded her of what Pops had said.

Was Pops right though, did she treat Gippal like a child? She _wasn't_ the one coming up with stupid little nicknames and pushing her around and tugging on her hair and _lying._ What was she _supposed_ to do in response to that? She as sure as hell didn't enjoy the snickers and amused looks on her friend's faces whenever they were around the two of them. She didn't _enjoy_ Gippal not calling her by name. She had complained about it more than once to him. He just didn't seem to listen. He called her by her name when they were alone. If he bothered to call her anything, it's not like names came up often in conversation after all. He went out of his _way_ to call her Cid's girl in public.

She didn't need to be reminded that Pops thought of her as his _little girl._ She viciously squashed that thought.

So, okay, she retaliated in kind whenever he did shit like that. He brought out the_worst_ in her. He made her want to throw little tantrums. He made her want to squeeze his neck and then irrationally kiss him soundly just for paying somewhat attention to her.

Besides, he _started_ it.

Rikku sighed again. She was whining in her head. Gippal wasn't even _awake_ and she was sounding like a three year old with a bad case of the 'gimmes.' How did he do that? She leaned over and looked into his face. It made no sense. How did he take what little maturity she had, because she had to have _some_ by this point, and make her toss it out the window without even actually doing anything?

She traced his lips with the tip of her finger. Weird.

Rikku sat back up and looked at the monitors. Doing this whole stakeout thing at night was dumb anyways. It wasn't like their target was going to move after a certain time. Stupid day jobs. Maybe Gippal should put some of his people on it. They could watch by day and report to him. What was the point of having resources called employees if you didn't use them?

Her fingers drifted down his chin and up his jaw to run along the edge of his ear.

Back to the problem in her lap, Gippal was closer than some excuse of a target for her father to get them to spend time together. So what was she supposed to do? If she kissed him when he did this, it was like rewarding bad behavior. She didn't want to _reward_ bad behavior. She wanted to punish it so he would get the hint and never do it again.

Well, not _never_, fighting with Gippal was fun every once in a while and if it was done right. The childlike silliness was part of what she loved about their relationship. Why had the teasing become so _hurtful_ all of a sudden? It was personal and painful. She bit her lip. It used to be playful and light. It made her happy. She'd enjoyed it, looked forward to it. Now, every time they met around their friends she felt uneasy and on edge and halfway angry before he opened his mouth.

She closed her eyes to hold back the tears. But why? Why did it hurt? Why did he do it?

If she knew why, maybe she wouldn't feel so upset. She stopped touching him and shook her head rapidly. She opened her eyes and looked at the monitors, resting back on her hands.

"Mmmm, why'd you stop?"

She looked down and hoped Gippal hadn't seen her agonized faces. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"You were petting me." He wiggled in her lap a bit. "It felt nice."

She sighed. Maybe men were just beyond understanding. "Go back to sleep."

His eye opened. "Pet me more."

"You're not a dog."

"But I _like_ it."

Great, now _he_ was whining, aloud. She rolled her eyes. "So." She reached for her mug and took the last gulp from it and grimaced.

"Please?" He jutted his bottom lip out. She'd forgotten how much of a child he was when he first woke up.

"You don't pet me." She pointed out as she set the mug back down. She'd admit she was just being stubborn and not doing what he wanted if asked. He didn't do what she wanted. Why should she do what he wanted? Okay, it was that childish thing again.

"I would if you would let me." His eyebrow rose.

"I do-"

"Not."

"You had ample opportunity to _pet_ me earlier." She shook her head and her hair tumbled from behind her back to in front of her shoulders. She tossed it back. "And you chose to take my hair out."

"That's a form of petting, but you don't _let_ me touch you more than you have to, more than the current role calls for."

"Role?"

"When we're out, pretending."

She shoved him off her lap and moved away. "Since when were we pretending?" She growled. Trying to use anger to cover her hurt, was _this _why he treated her different in public, because he was _pretending _to like her. _She_ hadn't been pretending _ever_. She _thought_ that he felt the same way she did. He kissed her during the escape. He'd cared back then. Was he playing a role then, heroic rescuer, knight in shining armor? Did the role call for him to kiss the girl?

Gippal sat up, his mouth opened and closed. "I- I didn't mean it like _that._"

"Like what?"

"That-that-" He sputtered. He couldn't seem to get past the word.

She crossed her arms and moved closer to the monitors. "Oh, don't worry. I understand." Her voice wavered a little. She understood too well. He didn't like her. He was _pretending_ to like her so she wouldn't tell her father that he was treating her badly. Well, screw that.

He reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She rolled it out of his grip and he grabbed her again. "Rikku." He sounded distraught. He pulled her into his lap and she tried to resist and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held on tighter. "All I meant was when you and I are pretending to be other people who- who-"

"Just say it Gippal, are in love, deeply passionately in love." She spat and pushed at his hands. "It's not that hard."

"Fine, are all over each other to the point of nauseating, which has _nothing_ to do with love or passion and everything to do with _lust._ You don't let me touch you outside of that. It's a struggle to even _hold_ your hand or put my arm around your waist without you jumping out of your skin or tensing like you're going to deck me."

"I let you do that anyways. I let you kiss me. I kiss you back!" She stopped wiggling and leaned her head back so she could glare at him in the eyes.

"And while I enjoy it, it never feels totally natural. It never feels like it's _you_ kissing me."

"I _am_ kissing you." What did he think she _felt_ for him?

"You don't touch me back either." He pressed his lips together. "You shirk."

Her mouth gaped. "I- I- do _not _shirk" Why should she _want_ to touch him when half the time he was hurting her emotionally and the other half she was never sure exactly what he would do next, would he be sweet or want to suck her face off? Both were good but-

"So, I like being petted. It felt like _you_ and not someone else." He lowered his eye. "I like you. I want to be kissing you, touching you without the jumpiness or the fear of being hurt."

She looked away. Why was she the one who had to make all the concessions? She inhaled and exhaled and counted to ten. She wasn't. She wasn't going to bow over and let him change whom she was. She was stronger than that. Hadn't the two journeys she made with Yuna taught her anything at all? Hold onto yourself, be yourself. Rikku needed to be Rikku. Gippal was going to have to learn to compromise and accept her for who she was, who she had become. She was a passionate person, who loved him passionately despite his faults. She accepted him, including his childishness. She just didn't like the form it had taken recently. She licked her lips. Compromise was an adult idea correct? She nodded. She'd take the highroad. She would be an adult. She met his gaze. "I'll treat you like you treat me, when you treat me that way."

"I'm not sure exactly what that means."

"It's the best you're going to get." She said.

He sighed and nodded. "All right." He bit his lip and widened his eye. "Would you pet me more?"

She smiled and slid a hand along his chest, turning a bit. "I think I can do better than that." Her hand slipped around his neck, She pulled his head down. He began to smile just before their lips met.

Forget the stakeout, this was something sweeter.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	11. Interlude 3

**Quality Time: Interlude 3**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Cid contrives for Rikku and Gippal to spend some quality time together. Interlude 3: Gippal goes to Cid because he is in a rather sticky situation.  
**A/N:** Poor Gippal.

Occasionally Rikku came up with some good ideas. He would have eventually thought about posting a few of the men he'd already had help them to tail this guy during the day. Rikku had intuited the problem though long before he had thought about it. How much was going to happen at night anyways? And they both did have jobs that needed doing during the day, especially if the weren't supposed to be involved. The target had more than one place of residence after all and not under his own name either. He and Rikku couldn't be every place at once even at night.

It was better to have nondescript unable to tell one from the other Al Bhed trailing this guy than Gippal, Leader of the Machine Faction and Rikku, Eternal Guardian of Spira and Elder Cid's daughter. He idly noted that Rikku had more titles than him, though he was sure she only counted_one_ of them as worth anything. She didn't _deserve_ respect in her opinion for being Cid's little girl. Though she had earned it a long time ago, she just didn't realize that yet. He shrugged inwardly.

It was where they had trailed him that was the problem. Rikku had the right idea about clubs too. It was just the type of clubs she was way off base about.

He sat on the edge of the windows in the Fahrenheit and crossed his arms. Cid stood in front of him with his own arms crossed.

"I can't take her_there._" He insisted for the fifth time. "It's not right. She'd hurt me."

Cid snorted. "Then just make sure she doesn't find out."

"It's a gentleman's club. They wouldn't even let her in the door."

Cid kept his amusement behind his teeth. Gippal was just making excuses now.

"It'd embarrass her. I just can't do it." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Cid snorted. Gippal was more afraid it would embarrass him than embarrass Rikku. "Well, you'll have to figure something out."

"Oh come on, you have any ideas?"

"Go there yourself, scope it out, try not to be too obvious and don't let Rikku ever find out." Cid warned him again. He knew his little girl. He knew once she got something between her teeth, even something forced on her, she had to be part of it in every step. If she found out Gippal had left her out of something, even if he thought he was doing a favor. She would make him pay and pay and pay, which would be rather fun to see. Cid almost rubbed his hands in anticipation. If the boy were smart, he wouldn't go at all. Gippal wasn't always smart though. Cid would have cackled if he thought he could get away with it.

Gippal sighed. "Fine." He flushed a little. "Groups seem to be popular. I'll take a few other guys and go. You think Anikki would come?"

"Anikki wouldn't be able to keep his trap shut and blow the whole game." Cid shook his head. "Dachi's got more discretion if you're gonna take anyone from the Celsius. Sides, that's not the type of girl Anikki needs to be looking for."

Gippal looked at Cid for a long moment. "You have plans for him too then."

Cid scratched his chin. He needed to trim the bristles soon. It was beginning to itch. "I don't know what yer talkin' about."

"Uh huh." Gippal stood and stretched. "All right. I'll make some plans. Just wanted to report where we were at." He walked away.

Cid grinned at his back. He _had_ tried to warn the boy, but there was nothing in the rules against him telling Rikku himself. Especially since Gippal hadn't told him _not_ to mention it. Who knew matchmaking could be so much fun!

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	12. Chapter 9

**Quality Time**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Cid has contrived of a way for Rikku and Gippal to spend some quality time together. Part Nine: Gippal has had a lousy night followed by a lousy day and an encounter with Rikku that blows his mind.  
**Author's Note:** Yes, Tomb Raider.. yes I know. Because it just had to be done and it might be a little early, but I don't care. Okay... ahem...yes. Gippal or Daniel Craig... Gippal or Daniel Craig... must I choose?

It had been a lousy night, followed by a lousy day. Gippal stood in his shower, water running down his skin. All he _wanted_ to do was stand under the stream of super hot water. Let it soak his hair, his muscles, run over his eyes and soothe out every ache and stress. He tilted his head back. The stream of water hit his chin and ran down his neck. He groaned. Steam billowed around his body and warmed the air.

Hell, he loved a hot shower. Especially after a lousy day, it was a reward that he could have even if he _hadn't_ earned anything. It was a guilty pleasure in the _worst_ way. Like kissing Rikku without her permission, or even _touching_ Rikku without her permission.

That ripped another groan from him for an entirely different reason. Hot shower plus Rikku was a combination that would be twice the guilt and twice the pleasure. He leaned forward and felt the water hit the back of his neck, giving it a slight massage. If he thought the hot water would last, he'd stay in here _all_ night.

The door to his place shut.

Gippal's head snapped up. What the-?

He turned off the taps with quick twists of his wrist. Water beaded to his skin. Frowning, he got out and walked out of his bathroom. His revolver was on a nearby table and he picked it up, checked the round. It was full. He shut it and pulled it back to half cock as he headed towards the door. Holding it up near his cheek, he stood behind the door, inhaled and opened it.

No one.

He frowned again and shut the door. Maybe it'd been an apartment down. He was over reacting, jumpy. This job with Cid was getting to him. He was beginning to see shadows where there weren't any. He exhaled, un-cocked the weapon, shook his head, put it by his side and turned. His reaction was stupid. He walked back towards the bathroom with his head down. Small puddles of water dotted the floor. He set the gun back on the table and looked up.

_Jackass_ was written in the steamed glass of his shower. He blinked. Someone else_was_ in his apartment. Damn it, he'd _locked_ that door. He spun and jumped. Rikku smiled at him from where she sat on the windowsill.

"Rikku." He said, mouth suddenly dry. Damn, she looked gorgeous.

"Gippal." She jumped down and sauntered over to him. Her eyes glittered in amusement. She wasn't wearing her usual clothes. The skintight dark brown bodysuit left nothing to the imagination as it was almost painted to her skin. _Was she wearing anything under that? _Her hair billowed around her head a few braids still among the faint ripples left from her normal hairstyle. Shit, he was in trouble and it wasn't just from her clothes. Somehow she'd found out what he'd been up to on his lousy night. _Who had told her?_

He swallowed. "Look, I can explain."

Her eyebrows rose as she stopped six inches from him. "Really?" She rested her hands on crossed belts slung across her hips, her own pair of guns hanging from them to be strapped down to her thighs.

"It- it wasn't your type of place and I didn't want to take you in there because you'd hurt me." He paused. "Or get embarrassed." He had had her best interests in mind. It wasn't the sort of place you took a _lady_ too or your girlfriend or a girl like Rikku, who despite her ability to kiss and seduce with a single touch, wasn't _like_ the girls there. She wouldn't flaunt herself like _that._ He hadn't been _cheating_ on her either! He hadn't looked at them. Really! Of course, he knew better than to say that. It would sound like he was protesting too much. It wasn't like he _could_ cheat. They weren't technically a couple, not that he would cheat anyways and he hadn't… girls dancing on tables didn't interest him, unless they were Rikku.

She tilted her head. "Uh huh." She leaned forward and her perfume wafted towards him, ginger, green tea, peaches, and alcohol. He licked his lips. She smiled again. "Pops gave us this job to do _together._ Do you remember that part, together?" She asked. He didn't know how she was being so self possessed. He was naked, completely and utterly exposed. She didn't even seem to _notice, _which wasn't at all fair. He'd notice her if _she_ was naked. With that suit she might as well _be _naked. How did she suddenly become sexual passion with self-possession on two legs? She widened her eyes. "If you leave me behind again, I don't know if we'll be able to continue in a _friendly_ manner."

Evidently Rikku didn't see his actions as having her best interests at heart. She was _six_inches from him. It was interfering with his ability to think. He needed to be able to think because something was just not _right_with this picture. He swallowed again. "I-"

She interrupted. "You want to remain _friends, _don't you?"

Not really, he wanted to be _a lot_ more than just mere friends, but the emphasis she was putting on the word was giving it _a lot_ more definitions than the obvious. "Y-yes." Water ran down his forehead and past his eyes. He shook his head slightly and hoped she wouldn't take it wrong.

She nodded. "Good. Not being _friendly_ would make your life that much more difficult."

It was hard not to feel vulnerable when you were stark naked, Gippal realized, even from a very vague threat. A threat given by a girl six inches shorter than him, didn't weigh more than 110 pounds wet and could kick his ass without breaking a sweat. Underestimate Rikku, he did not. He steeled his muscles and refused to take a step back. He'd just wanted to_protect_ her. He should have remembered that Rikku didn't need anybodies protection. She didn't particularly want it either. She could protect herself quite competently.

He wanted her to touch him, because having her stand there without turning a hair over this situation was making it feel just a little weird, out of place, surreal. She should be embarrassed, covering her eyes, squealing, telling him to at least get a towel, _something!_

Her eyes left his face and ran down his body. Hot warmth ran along his skin like he could almost feel her gaze. He tried not to react to the heat in her eyes. He tried to think of something else yet in the abrupt switch of her attention he couldn't _think_ of anything. His body responded in the predictable manner. Rikku's lips twitched into a tiny smirk, though her cheeks turned a light pink. She brought her eyes back up to meet his.

"Always a pleasure." She all but purred.

He watched in shock as she spun on her heel and _strutted _to the door. The suit was as snug on her ass as anywhere else. The belts only drew attention to it. Shit. Shit. Shit. She opened the door and looked over her shoulder at him, tossing her hair. "See you tomorrow." She winked.

The door thudded shut behind her.

He stood still for a few moments. Once he was sure she was gone, he relaxed slightly. Gah. She drove him crazy, but it was crazy in a good way. Damn, she was hot. Mmmm… she was hot.

"Now for a cold shower." He muttered and turned back to the bathroom.

A very, very cold shower.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	13. Interlude 4

**Quality Time: Interlude 4**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Cid contrives for Rikku and Gippal to spend some quality time together. Interlude 5: Rikku has no idea what composure is and how she managed to keep it.  
**Author's Note:** I would have felt ashamed of myself if I hadn't done Rikku's reaction to Gippal sans clothes. Poor Rikku.

The door shut behind Rikku. She paused and stared ahead for a few seconds, gulped and then hung her head down putting her shoulders up so no one could see her and ran around the corner from Gippal's door. Her face felt like it was burning up. She leaned against the nearest wall and gasped.

Oh sands, oh sands, oh sands. What had she just done?

He- he- he had been_naked _and she- she- she'd _ignored_ it. She flushed harder and put her hands over her face. Oh sands. Oh sands. She knew she would be interrupting his shower but she thought he'd at least grab a towel. She didn't know he would just walk _naked_ to his front door and _back._

It was irrational. It was insane. Who opened the door naked and gave out a free show like that? Gippal was one cocky arrogant bastard, but that cocky and arrogant. The door, naked, fresh from an interrupted shower, it- it didn't make sense. This had to be some _male_ thing.

She rocked back and forth and gasped in and out. Oh sands. Oh sands. He'd been so damn hot. It'd been so hard to not _do_ anything. She had _wanted_ to be all over him like chocolate sauce. Chocolate sauce- Gippal- her… oh sweet Spira.

She'd gotten away with standing in front of Gippal while he was naked and still managed to have the upper hand. If he thought about it too long he was going to be furious with her. And if he'd had touched her or _kissed_ her, she would've been lost. It would have been all over. He would have been able to undress her and find out what she wasn't wearing right now and oh sands. She felt heat swamp her. Thank all that was holy and dark that he had been thrown by her composure.

Composure. She whimpered. What composure? More like iron determination not to look at him until she left or at least not overtly look at him. His face had been safe enough, even with his hair stuck to his head and water dripping down it and over his lips. Otherwise, He'd been _naked,_absolutely, utterly nothing on but water and sweat. She whimpered again. _Nothing _and he'd been gorgeous, lean, lithe, muscled, and male, and she was a girl underneath all her tomboyish ways and she _wanted. And he'd wanted her back._ She wasn't an idiot. She knew what his body's reactions had meant.

Oh sands. Thank goodness for her anger and her frustration at him. She ran her fingers through her hair. It kept her from plastering her body to his and making him see what he did to her on a regular basis. But- but- she couldn't. She'd been angry with him. He'd left her behind like he thought she was a child who needed to be protected from the world. She'd saved that world, _twice._ There wasn't any protection required. She had to make him understand this in the simplest terms possible. She was more than ready to be his equal in_anything._ She couldn't _believe_ it when Pops had told her he'd gone investigating on his _own._ She'd been furious and hadn't even stayed long enough to find out _where_ he had gone.

She fought the urge to hyperventilate. She felt so lightheaded. She tried to focus on the positive aspect of the encounter.

He'd been sweating a little. She had to have carried her plan off well if he had been_sweating._ Maybe he got the message not to leave her behind. Though, the sweat made her want to lean over and lick his skin to see how he tasted and that was just _no good._ She was supposed to be _mad _at him. How could she remain mad at him if he kept being so good looking? It wasn't fair at all. His jackassish actions shouldn't be outweighed by his handsome face and sculpted body and… she bit her lip.

She had to go. She had to get back in the safety of the Celsius before Gippal came looking for her. And no one, no one could _ever_ know she'd faced down Gippal in his own lair while he was _naked _and not _done_ anything to him. She had to be insane. He'd been naked. He'd almost been asking for her to do something, touch him, kiss him, shove him back into that shower and have her way with him. And she hadn't _done_ it. He wanted her. She wanted him. It was_fucking _stupid she hadn't made sure he figured out that she was just as much of a woman as he was a man. When was she going to get this opportunity again?

She flushed. Well, plenty of times if Pops had anything to say about it.

She stumbled away from the wall. Yeah. She had to go. She had to get back to the Celsius and take her own shower or even a bath, a nice long bath with bubbles and fruity things to drink and candles and memories of Gippal.

The memories of Gippal being the key ingredient to this little fantasy, she wasn't about to forget it for a long time.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	14. Interlude 5

**Quality Time: Interlude 5**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Cid contrives a way for Rikku and Gippal to spend some quality time together. Interlude 5: Rikku discovers where Gippal actually went and that now he wants her to go too.  
**A/N:** Happy Holidays everyone, Merry Christmas. This is the last time I'll be updating until after Christmas. So, no chapter ON Christmas. I'm going to be away with family. See you then!

Rikku stared at him. He had lost his mind. "You want me to go where?"

"You were the one saying I couldn't leave you behind. Wrote that I was a jackass if I recall." He smirked at her. "Deal."

"Bite me." She growled.

"Anytime."

She glared at him for a second and looked away. "So, it's a gentleman's club and I use that word loosely."

"Yeah, I figured I could get you in as a table dancer." He played with a few machine pieces so he didn't have to look at her face. She sputtered. He grinned. "And I'd sit at the table. Turns out our man is a regular, has a regular girl he likes to tip and sits at the same table every night with the same group." All those ladies, and it still had been a lousy night. Gippal sighed inwardly. It hadn't been a physical problem. The girls had been pretty and all that. It'd been a mental problem. It'd been fantasizing about Rikku doing what they were doing problem. He grimaced. This wasn't going to help_their_ little role/pretending problem. Oh well, at least he'd get to see his fantasies come true. He flipped the bit over. Rikku was still sputtering. As long as Rikku didn't kill him too much later it might even be worth it.

"I'm not going to do it." She muttered. "I don't know _how_ they do it."

"I found a girl willing to teach you. I used my _charm_ and _tact._" He tilted his head and tightened a screw with his fingers. "I'm also paying her a ridiculous amount of money."

"You're forgetting my first sentence." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Think of it as a new valuable life skill, just in case saving the world ever becomes unnecessary."

"I haven't saved the world in _months._" She got up and started to pace. "I've been excavating, fiend hunting, sphere hunting, criminal catching with _you._"

"We're getting paid for this?" He perked up and looked at her.

She spun on her heel and put her hands on her hips. "Yes. Or did you not notice the extra bits of credits Pops is slipping into our accounts."

"I thought it was interest."

She flushed. "So did I at first. Okay, it's not very much, but we are getting paid."

"Interesting. You think if we catch this guy we can get a raise?"

"I'm sure if you bring it up nicely, Pops, the gil monger, will _consider_ it." She started to pace again. "Why me?"

"I guess not. And you essentially _volunteered._ I like my life as undifficult as possible, so I can be as lazy as possible."

"Just to make a point, Pops originally volunteered both of us."

"True, but my point still stands. Besides, me in a dress does nothing for anyone."

Rikku stopped, snorted once and then began to giggle. "Gi-gi-Gippal. That's not _fair._"

"You're the girl. You get to wear the dress. Thus, you get to dance on the table." He snickered.

She wrinkled her nose. "Just wait. Wait until you have to do something that's embarrassing. You'll get absolutely no sympathy from me. None!" She stabbed her finger at him like a sword.

He paused in his fiddling and looked at her through the parts. All she could see was one highly amused light green eye. "I look forward to it."

She snorted. He would. "So, other than I dance and you sit, do we have a plan?"

He returned to fiddling. "Well, we could cause a ruckus and get him in the aftermath."

She sat as abruptly as she got up. She placed her feet on his desk and crossed her ankles. "Exactly _how_ in a dance joint of this nature do you start a ruckus?"

"They have waiters, have one patron knock a loaded tray onto another patron, wah lah."

"How very predictable."

"You didn't ask for originality here. You have a better idea?"

She shook her head. "And if we can't-"

"We sneak out behind him and get him in the back."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"A feeling?" He paused again and looked up.

"A feeling, a hunch… yeah… and it's bad." She twisted her bangs together.

"We could kiss for luck."

Her eyebrow rose. "You haven't earned a kiss recently."

"Now I have to earn them. You're cruel."

"Deal."

"Bite me."

"Maybe someday."

"Tease."

She grinned. "Absolutely positively, you better believe it."

He rolled her eyes and she stuck out her tongue at him.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	15. Chapter 10

**Quality Time: Plans**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:**Cid contrives a way for Rikku and Gippal to spend some quality time together. Part Ten: Rikku and Gippal learn that the best laid plans never survive the first contact with enemy and the meaning of hard work.  
**Author's Note:**This was actually the first chapter I wrote. I had to tinker and make it longer. LOL Anyways, this was actually Mission Impossible (the alley bit) and this chapter is where the title of the story comes from. YAY! Enjoy.

"You know, I like your father's idea of quality time together." Gippal lounged against a padded bench. His eyes were hooded. Rikku gyrated on top of the table. Her ankles level with his head. He reached out and ran a finger along one as she pivoted. "You should wear heels more often." His lips barely moved as he spoke. He tilted his head and eyed he ribbons wrapped around her legs. She was doing well on this whole dancing thing, since she hadn't had much time to learn. Of course, he was admittedly biased.

She slid down the bar in the middle of the table, hands over her head. "I don't think so. The only reason you like this is you get to sit there and do nothing. I'm doing all the work." She barely moved her lips as well. Her reasons for wearing heels were very practical, but now wasn't really the time to share.

He tried to keep his face from being disgruntled. He was doing hard work. It was hard work to just sit there and not reach up, grab her and pull her into his lap. There was a whole bunch of things he'd love to do with her once he had her there. He shifted in the seat and pasted an amused expression on his face. He wasn't going to give her a hint of what he was really thinking, of how _frustrated_ he was just to sit still and watch her wiggle in the most _distracting_ ways. "Very sexily I might add." Which was a reason to enjoy the situation a little bit, no matter how frustrating it was. How often did he get to see Rikku back arched, and sweat standing out all over her skin, pushing her small breasts up on a table no less, which afforded all sorts of views that he normally didn't get to enjoy. It was hard work to be able to look _up_ her skirt and not be able to do anything about it. So, it wasn't the same as her being naked, but Rikku in a skimpy outfit gyrating to heavy percussive music was just as sexy and had rewards of its own if he allowed his imagination to do some work. It wasn't like she hadn't given him _plenty_ to work with lately.

She parted her lips a fraction and ran her tongue along the bottom one. Her hair shifted with her movements, barely covering her breasts. Damn, she was beautiful, which just made him want to pull her into his lap all the more. Work, work. He sighed inwardly. He _liked_ Cid's idea of quality time. _He_ had better ideas of quality time, which generally included being completely alone, a bed being optional. He didn't need a bed, a bed might be comfortable but completely unnecessary. His eye glazed over.

She shifted her hips back and forth and slowly stood up. Stomach muscles taut. "What's our target up to?"

He refrained from growling. He didn't want to think about the target. He focused his eye past her on another Al Bhed seated at another table within his line of sight. Rikku lifted her leg above her head. "The same thing I am, appreciating a view." He returned his gaze to Rikku, the only person he really wanted to look at. It was hard not to drool.

She grabbed the bar, wrapping the leg around it and spun about for her own look. "Shit."

"What?" He shifted his gaze again. Nothing had changed with the target. She'd seen something he couldn't in his range of vision. That was the problem when she was standing _on_ the table and he was slouched on the bench next to it.

"Paine and Yuna just walked in." She kept up her movements, swinging around the pole and arching back towards him, hair trailing along the tabletop. A golden waterfall glowed in the lights.

He blinked. _What the fuck? _He turned his gaze back to the target.

"Shit." He cursed and brushed her bangs back as she turned around him.

She jerked her body up to the bar, pressing her front against it. "What?"

"He's moving." Gippal muttered and watched as the guy started working through the crowd. He was trying to be casual and failing miserably. Why were Yuna and Paine here at all?

"Well?" Rikku asked. She twirled around and around the bar.

"First time we've gotten close to him. We have to take him out." It was time to end this farce.

She risked a glance at him. Their eyes met. Underneath his calculating, he appeared hungry. He wanted to pull her to him and eat her, but even now work came first. She shivered. She hated work sometimes. He'd been touching her casually the entire time and the movements of the dance were meant to make her horny she was sure of it. The dim light of the club softened the planes of his face and made his eye gleam. The feather light touches had sensitized her skin that she tingled and wanted to gasp at every one. Damn her father, damn the stupid job, forget it all and go and do something worthwhile, like glue herself to Gippal's body and not let him go _all night long_.

She did her own calculations. They had a few plans. Plan A was loud. Cause a fight and get their target in the confusion. But with Yuna and Paine in the club there was the risk of being seen. Plan A always carried the risk of being seen. It was still halfway safe since no one should put them together with the fight. Plan B was quiet and didn't involve the two of them directly at all. Plan B would also get them out of the club without being noticed. Rikku gritted her teeth. She didn't_like_ plan B. It wasn't as _fun._ It didn't allow her a chance to work off some of this _tension_. Didn't involve as much mayhem and they hadn't talked it over as much. It was supposed to be the _backup_ plan. "Plan B then." She muttered and managed to make sitting look as if it was part of the choreography.

Gippal had already moved around the table. He wrapped his hands around her waist and helped her slide off the top. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear. "Follow my lead." He kissed her cheek and pulled her away from the table. She tucked her body into his side and slipped her lips over to his. They walked this way through the crowd, kissing and touching and making quiet conversation. It was mostly Gippal telling her where to move or moving her with his hands if his lips were otherwise occupied. She giggled though and made flirtatious eyes. It would have been much more fun if they were able to give in to the heat in his eyes completely. She hated appetizers without dinner and dessert.

She couldn't appreciate it as much as she wanted as she tried to keep an eye on their struggling target. Somehow Gippal maneuvered them out the back door first. He tugged her a little ways down the alley, out of the range of the light. "Yuna probably spooked him." Rikku murmured as he pressed her against the wall.

Gippal chuckled. "Yeah, since she's so intimidating."

Rikku giggled. "I'd be scared."

He picked her up. "Wrap your legs around me." The hunger had moved to the forefront. Now he could do what he wanted. He had liked Plan B much better. It was so vague he could improvise as much as he needed.

Her eyes widened and she licked her lips. "Is this part of the plan?" She did as he asked though.

"Mmmhmm." He leaned down and kissed her. She moaned as he parted her lips with his tongue and she promptly forgot _everything,_ the target, Yuna, Paine, the plans. There was Gippal and only Gippal. Her eyes closed.

She tasted as sweet as she always did. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he spread his legs so he could support them better. Her tongue rubbed against his and he stroked her exposed skin. There was so much more than usual. Her legs tightened around him. He cupped a breast, warm, firm.

Her gasp almost drowned out the opening of the door.

He broke the kiss and ran his lips down her neck as an excuse to look towards the door. Her head tilted back and she moaned. Her hands twisted into his shirt. She wasn't playacting anymore. He'd never been playacting in the first place.

The target stood outside the door. Perfect. "Target in position." He murmured into her ear, and the microphone set into the earring. "Secure on my mark. Mark."

She tilted her head down and grabbed his chin. She pressed her lips to his and devoured him.

Neither paid attention to the group of Al Bhed spring from the shadows and surround the target with guns raised and a knife to his throat. Neither saw them quietly secure his arms and legs and neither noticed when they led him away.

Their tongues fought with each other. Gippal reached up and fumbled pulling the earring out. He dropped it to their feet. His hands sought her stomach and rubbed the muscles. She moaned again and ground her hips into him.

Electricity jumped through him and he tore his mouth away from hers. "Rikku."

She panted and licked her lips, some of the now returning. He twisted his head and sucked the bottom lip into his mouth. She responded and slid her hands under the collar of his shirt, scraping her nails along his skin. Forget plan A. Plan A was _boring._ Plan A was too loud, too noticeable. Plan A didn't involve Gippal's warm lips or hard body or his _hands._ She writhed against the stone and scraped his tongue with hers as it invaded her mouth again. Forget plan A. She liked plan B. Plan A didn't melt her insides and cause an ache to run through her feeding and releasing the tension all at once. _Damn._

"Gippal." She gasped as soon as she had room to speak. He met her eyes and deliberately teased her breast. She stopped breathing for a second. He nibbled on her bottom lip.

Here was one way she_never_ wanted him to treat her in public. This alleyway was public enough and there was no one else in it. He seemed to realize this at the same time.

"We should move." He murmured and kissed her again gently.

If they moved, plan B would be over. She whimpered and clung to him. She buried her face in his neck. "I don't want to." She sucked his skin into her mouth, tasting him, laving her tongue along it.

He groaned. "Yuna, Paine could-"

She closed her eyes. She didn't want them catching her in this position. Yet, would it be so bad for them to see her and Gippal together? She inhaled shakily and leaned backwards and looked into his eyes.

He cupped her face. "We're aren't supposed to be involved at all." He reminded her.

She dropped her eyes to his chest. "Right." She stroked the back of his neck. It was hard to remember they were living double lives. She only wanted to live one, one in which Gippal was her passionate lover all the time.

He stroked her cheek and forced her to look back up. "A few more minutes." A few more minutes to be together, to touch, to kiss, to hold on to each other before real life pulled them apart again, the life where Rikku was inexplicably angry with him most the time. He wanted to put off going back to that. Screw the consequences.

She smiled and met his lips. For now, perhaps, they could pretend just a little bit. It couldn't hurt too much, right?

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	16. Interlude 6

**Quality Time: Interlude 6**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Interlude 6: Cid finds out that Gippal took Rikku to the club and reacts.  
**Author's Note**: Someone wanted to know and I forgot to put this in LOL. So, whoever it was, this is for you.

Rikku calmly told Cid where they had captured the criminal he had sent them after. She kept her eyes on the window past his head. It was a close enough approximation to looking at him so that he wouldn't know she was omitting things. She got to the second or third sentence of her dry report before he interrupted.

"You went _where?!"_ He roared at her.

Rikku bit her lip and was glad of the table between them. "It was that club Gippal went to." Her eyes narrowed. "You know, the one _you_ told me he investigated on his own." What had he expected them to do? It had been a successful find. They'd caught him.

Cid's fists clenched. "I didn't say that-"

"All I want to know is if you had Yuna or Paine on our tails. They walked in the middle of the investigation and could have ruined everything."

"I would _not_ send ladies to a- a-" It hadn't mattered when it was Gippal and the boys his age. They were there for a job and could keep their heads, but his daughter…

Rikku crossed her arms. "Pops, we aren't _ladies_."

Cid glared at her. "I did not say you could go there, young _lady._ I am your _father._"

Rikku's jaw jutted out. She hadn't asked his permission to do anything since she was fifteen years old. He should know by now that she was an _adult_ who could make her own choices. Gippal, her father, her brother, she was going to go insane. "Did you have any _better_ ideas for catching that idiot?"

"No."

"Then stop shouting about the means!" Rikku blew a deep breath out her nose. "Yuna, Paine, do you know anything?"

"No."

She growled. "And I can't ask because I would have to admit I was there. Great." She stood up. "Just, could you keep them busy too? You've done so well with Gippal and I. I'm sure your scheming could find _something_ for Yuna and Paine to do while Gippal and I are out doing our, whatever this is supposed to be." She waved a hand. "You aren't still the Al Bhed Elder for nothing." She stalked out.

Cid ground his teeth. He should turn her over his knee. Damn fool girl took after her mother a bit too much. He pushed away from the table. He had some yelling to do at a boy who should know better, taking his little girl to a strip joint.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	17. Interlude 7

**Quality Time: Interlude 7**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Interlude 7: Gippal calls Rikku Cid's girl for the millionth time and Rikku reacts, violently  
**Author's Note:** I know. Two at once! The horror! Well, I don't want to get on the internet tomorrow. I need a day away. So I'm posting both today, plus I didn't have them both done on friday. LOL. See you all Tuesday for chapter 11!

Gippal's face was a broad grin. He turned from talking to Paine as soon as he saw her. "Cid's girl!"

Rikku's eyes narrowed and her face reddened. She kicked his ankle. His eyes widened. It wasn't like she'd kicked him that _hard, _but it was the fact she _had_ kicked him. He took a step back. She crossed her arms stood with him toe to toe. "I _have a name._ Use it!" Her eyes flashed.

"Wha-?"

She screeched in frustration and kicked his ankle again. "Name. Use it! Now!"

"Rikku!" Yuna put her hands over her mouth and look appalled.

"Not you," she twisted at the waist and pointed at Yuna. "Him." She pointed at Gippal. "He's known me since before we could _walk_. He, by all that is holy and dark, can _use my name!"_

Tidus rubbed the back of his neck. "Calm down, it's-"

"It's my name. He_never_ uses it when it's important and don't you even say Cid's girl is a cute little nickname like me calling Yuna Yunie or I will take your sword and stick it up your ass Tidus!"

Gippal grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "You're arguing with me. So, pay attention to _me."_

She kicked his ankle again. "You know it! I know you know it. So just use it! Over use it, wear it out, but at least use it! I'm not my father's little girl anymore." She kicked his ankle for the last time and brushed past him into the temple.

Gippal's head turned and watched her walk away. "Um, did someone wake up on the wrong side of bed today?" He sighed and shouted after her before she got too far. "Rikku!"

Paine blinked.

"And you know, me forcing you to say it doesn't make it worth anything!" Rikku screamed back.

Gippal threw his arms in the air. "I guess today is just _not_ my day."

"It's not!"

"I should just go shoot myself." He started after her. He wasn't about to give up this fight without some sort of resolution or at least until it became utterly ridiculous.

"Sounds like a _great_ plan." Rikku stalked into the temple. "And then you'd expect me to kiss it and make it _all better._"

"Is there a _reason_ you're cranky?"

"You called me Cid's girl. That's reason enough!" She crossed her arms and stopped in the center of the temple. She turned. "Cid's girl this, Cid's girl that. I'm _sick_ of it."

He stopped in front of her. "You know, you could have just told me. There was no need to get violent."

"I did tell you!" She shouted and waved a hand in his face. "I've been telling you for months. I told you the first time we reunited. I have a _name._ I shouldn't have to kick you for you to listen."

Paine blinked. "Rikku, you're yelling."

"He told me too." Rikku pointed at Gippal.

"I told her too." Gippal said at the same time.

Paine looked at the ceiling. "Fine, carry on." Gippal opened his mouth to start shouting. Paine wasn't finished. "Like two year olds."

"I didn't say you could kick me." Gippal decided to ignore Paine.

"I don't care! You weren't listening."

"There has to be better ways for you to get me to listen."

"I disagree. Any other way would guarantee you wouldn't listen at all!"

"Would too."

"Not likely."

"I would!"

Yuna looked mutely at Tidus. Tidus sighed as Rikku and Gippal delved further into a 'yes/no' type of argument. It was up to him to do something. He marched forward and stuck his hand between them. "All right. Gippal, you call Rikku by her name. Rikku won't kick you. Got it? Got it. There. Problem solved."

The two combatants stared at him and Gippal finally nodded. Rikku tilted her head. "You know, someday you might make a good parent." She said.

Tidus scowled. "Might?"

Rikku smiled.

Tidus crossed his arms. "What do you mean by might?"

She shook her head and kept smiling.

"Rikku!"

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	18. Chapter 11

**Quality Time: Mission Two**  
by PrettyGothGirl

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Cid has contrived a way for Rikku and Gippal to spend some quality time together. Part Eleven: Cid evaluates how his self imposed mission is going and gives them a new job.  
**A/N:** As of this moment, this is the last chapter I have written. I don't know what that means for this week. :-/ Anyways, it's theoreticalpixie's birthday. Happy Birthday! And Happy New Years everyone else. I hope you're all having a good time.

Cid gave them a week before he called them back to the Fahrenheit. He needed it to cool down. He watched them carefully. It was more an evaluation to see how his 'project' was going and to decide whether or not he should continue.

He wouldn't continue if it were obvious that the two hated each other. He wasn't a cruel man. He wanted what was best for his little girl and for his people. He smiled. Gippal what was best for his girl and them as the next two leaders was what, he felt, was best for his people. If they did show positive signs of working together or at least on the same plateau as when he gave them the assignment. He'd give them another one, wait and watch.

"Well done, well done." He rumbled. He wasn't exactly happy about the means. He had to admit that they had done well though. He and Gippal had had words. It hadn't helped that Gippal had been more amused than angry back. "Not a whisper that you had a thing to do with it." Cid stroked his chin and nodded. "Good job."

Rikku slid down into her seat and flushed. She glanced at Gippal and shifted in her seat. Gippal leaned back in his chair and looked at Rikku. His eyebrow rose at her flush and she shook her head rapidly. "Thank you, sir." Gippal grinned. "It was a _team_ effort."

Cid nodded.

Suddenly Gippal yelped. He sat up straight and glared at Rikku. "What was that for?"

She shifted away from him and then almost immediately shifted back, closer. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You _kicked_ me. I've already been kicked by you _once_ this week."

"It's not like it hurt!" She turned her head away.

"Actually it was _four_ times, and it did hurt by the fourth time you did it!" Gippal reached down and rubbed his ankle. "What did I do to deserve a fifth bruise?"

Cid wanted to sigh and put his head in his hands. It appeared that nothing had changed. This might take longer than he thought.

"Nothing." She crossed her arms.

"Then _why_ did you kick me?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Yet." She amended. She sat up.

Cid coughed to cover laughter.

Gippal glared at him and turned his attention to Rikku. "Kicking is not preventative medicine." He leaned closer to her.

Rikku's eyes dropped to his lips. She licked her top lip and looked back at him. "Says who?"

Cid perked up. Wait. Maybe something had changed after all.

"Me."

"You. Since when did I listen to _you?_"

"Maybe if you listened to me more often…" Gippal trailed off.

Rikku sputtered but she didn't pull away from Gippal. Her lips pressed together and she raked Gippal over with her eyes. "Your mouth isn't always the one talking." She said. Gippal's jaw dropped. Rikku smirked. "So, exactly what am I supposed to be listening to?"

Gippal's mouth opened and closed.

Cid wanted to howl in laughter, in triumph. This, this was new, a definite change. He'd always known they were attracted to each other. He hadn't known how deep it went. Cid redid the math in his head and increased the chance of success by several percent.

Gippal raked her over as well, lingering a little too long at certain places. "Well, your mouth doesn't always do the talking either. Where should _I_ be listening?"

"At least I don't think with something other than my brain on a regular basis." She hissed.

"My brain does plenty of thinking."

"Yeah and so does-"

"Rikku!" Cid barked. While it was entertaining, it was starting to hit the line. Rikku's mouth snapped shut and she flushed.

"Sorry Pops."

He rubbed his temples. "Sometimes I forget how thorough your salvage ship education was." He muttered. Damn it. He didn't know how to raise a girl. Rikku sank back into her chair and reddened further. He waved a hand and sighed. "Not yer fault. Shoulda known better, put you on a ship with more women." He shook his head rapidly. Now wasn't the time for regrets. "You turned out fine, so no harm done." She smiled weakly at him. Gippal glared at him. Cid sighed. "Oh don't mind yer old man."

"You're not that old Pops." Rikku defended staunchly, even though he knew she called him a grouchy old man on a regular basis. She meant it affectionately though. Cid wanted to bite through his tongue at times. He hoped Gippal never came to him for serious advice about girls. He knew as little as the boy did, especially about his own daughter.

Cid reached over and grabbed a new sphere. "This is yer next assignment." He turned he red sphere around and around in his hands. "It's a bit harder than the last guy, not as many clues." He said. Rikku groaned. Gippal cracked his knuckles. Cid shoved the sphere across the table. "So, ya might have to do more digging."

"Anything you can tell us that you couldn't commit to a sphere?" Gippal picked it up and made a show of examining it, though he didn't play it yet.

Cid shook his head. "Same deal as last time, it runs twice."

Rikku sighed. "And then explodes or dies. Sure thing, Pops."

"I don't expect you to catch this one as quickly. In fact, I don't even want you to." He said. Both looked up and stared at him with expressions of bafflement on their faces. Cid tapped the edge of the table. "This is all about quiet, and all about pacing. You don't other targets put on alert that someone is looking for them. Get a string of arrests too quick word will get out and then the rest will go further underground." He paused. "We aren't just talking about individuals, we're talking about organizations."

Rikku bit her lip and nodded. "The bandits."

Gippal exhaled in a large whuff.

"Exactly. The bandits. Yevon and the Youth League may not be willing to do anything concrete about them, but we can."

"It's an Al Bhed leading them. Isn't it?" Gippal rolled the sphere back and forth.

Rikku hissed and put a hand on top of his to still his movement and then snatched the sphere away.

Cid ignored it and nodded. "I think so."

"Anything from Rikku's kidnappers?" Gippal asked. It was a more than reasonable question.

"They got their mouths shut tighter than a rusty lugnut." Cid stretched. "So be careful, take care of yourselves and most important, don't get caught or heck, even noticed." Cid stood.

"We won't, Pops."

"That's my girl." Cid grinned, walked around the table and pressed a kiss to Rikku's forehead.

Rikku turned pink but she smiled. Cid patted her head and left them there. Besides, if they worked slow. They'd be able to spend more time together and that is exactly what they needed.

Or so he felt.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	19. Chapter 12

**Quality Time: Better off Rhetorical**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Cid contrives to have Rikku and Gippal spend some Quality Time together. Part Twelve: Rikku and Gippal discuss the new job and continue their childish courtship rituals.  
**Author's Note:** Filler chapter meet public. Public meet filler chapter. Umm, while I have some ideas, any suggestions that you guys have will be wonderful. Love scenes from action movies or love scenes that could be from action movies. (I.E. Kissing while picking a lock. LOL

Rikku glared at her father's back. The kiss on the forehead she could understand, but did he _have_ to pat her on the head like she was a cute little puppy dog that had just done 'beg' well or something. She gritted her teeth. No wonder Pops wanted her to get together with Gippal. They were two of a kind.

Gippal pried the sphere from under her hands. She let it go and he fumbled with it for a few seconds. He ended with it clutched to his chest. He looked at her a long moment. She inhaled, let out a long breath and shrugged.

He raised his eyebrow. "So, you won't bite me if I ask you to sit on my lap?"

She blinked. "Why should I sit on your lap?"

"Because I want you to." He smiled at her. It was supposed to be a winning smile. It wasn't working so well.

She batted her eyelashes at him. "You don't always get what you want."

He considered that for a moment. "Well, in that case-" He reached over and scooped her up and placed her on his lap before she could even squeak. "I won't ask." He settled his chin on her shoulder.

Her mouth opened and shut for a few minutes. She finally closed it with a click of her teeth. She crossed her arms. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you like me, because your father asked us to work together and because I'm just an all around winning type of guy." Gippal grinned. "And because you like me."

"You're an arrogant jackass without manners and that question was best left unanswered." She jerked her shoulders. He jerked his chin with her so she wouldn't choke him.

"I'm hurt." He said and put his chin back right where he had it.

"Not yet."

Gippal decided it was better to play the sphere than answer that. They watched it twice and without exactly realizing what he was doing, Gippal rubbed Rikku's stomach in circles. He blinked when it was over and asked. "Would you like to break the sphere now?"

He could hear Rikku grinding her teeth. "Yes." She said. He wasn't sure how, considering her teeth were still clenched shut. He passed the sphere over and she threw it on the ground. He let her go and watched as she jumped up and down on the pieces. All the while his brain worked on what little information they had.

"I hate him. I hate him, I hate him." Rikku muttered as she ground the sphere into a fine sparkling powder. "No name. Here's the crime, look into it. You'd think things would get better the second time but no."

Gippal decided Rikku was extra cute when she was mad. The color rose into her cheeks. Her eyes seemed greener. Her hair tossed catching the light. This didn't bode well for their relationship. He grinned as she took a deep breath, brushed her bangs from her eyes and sat down. She folded almost in half as she tucked her knees under her chin. She wrapped her arms around them and closed her eyes.

He watched her think.

"It just seems so senseless." She muttered. "Who's profiting from this?"

"I don't know." He leaned back and put his feet on the table. "Is it gil that they're profiting from?"

"You don't steal hovers just for the thrill of it."

"Why not?"

"Not at this level." Rikku added. "I mean, why not steal chocobos? Why hovers? There has to be gil in it."

"Or it could be revenge." He paused. "Or they just love stealing hovers." Or Rikku just liked gil.

She sighed and just looked at him. "For which they would have to make a _profit_ from otherwise they'd just have a whole bunch of hovers they can't do anything with because they're _stolen_."

"Okay, then where are they going?"

"To you maybe."

Gippal blanched. "I wouldn't-"

"I _know_ you wouldn't buy stolen merchandise. I'm talking in parts. You're always complaining you don't have enough parts. You take apart_commspheres_ because you don't have enough parts."

Gippal flushed now. "That's not me!"

She rolled her eyes. "I mean a part is a part is a part right?"

"Not always."

"But you guys use a lot of interchangeable parts that _could_ be hover parts."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Why are you so determined to implicate me in this?" He tried to keep from exploding.

"I'm not." Her heels slid off the chair and onto the ground. "I'm just trying to figure out where the hovers are going."

"How about thinking we don't have enough information and going to find some _first._" He crossed his arms.

"We can do that." She crossed her own arms.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I just don't see any harm in speculating."

"Rikku!"

"Well, Pops could be getting them or Rin." She narrowed her eyes. "It's not all about Gippal, Gippal, Gippal you know."

He worked his jaw for a few seconds. "You have a point."

She smiled sweetly at him. "You'd rather it be about you though."

"Sometimes."

Her lips twitched.

"But not this time." He added. "It would look really, really bad don't you think, if the person Cid put in charge of looking into this type of shit was actually involved in it in any way?"

"Bad for Pops, not necessarily for you. You'd just be witty and sneaky." She paused, tilted her head. "Unless it was unwittingly and then you'd just look like a fool."

"Gee, thanks."

"But so would Pops."

"And so would you."

"Nope. I'd be smart because I'm the one who figured it out." She grinned and stood up rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Of course, and anytime you come off looking smart is perfectly all right with you." He rolled his eyes.

She stopped rocking and bit her lip. She turned around and looked out the window. "I guess so." She said. She looked over her shoulder. "Wear something sexy and not so," she paused, "Gippalish. We're going to be hanging out with criminals." Her eyebrow rose. "See you tonight." She stalked out the door.

Gippal stared after her feeling like he'd just missed something, something important and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was.

--

**_review are love, love me?!_**


	20. Interlude 8

**Quality Time: Interlude 8**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All standard disclaimers apply  
**Summary:** Cid contrives for Rikku and Gippal to spend some quality time together. Interlude 8: Gippal is at a loss staring into his closet.  
**A/N:** For Shelliebelle who pointed out that Gippal wasn't incensed at Rikku's whole "Dress sexy" comment. :D I am also taking requests, suggestions, etc.

Gippal did something he didn't do very often. He stared into the depths of his closet, one hand keeping the door open and the other clenching and unclenching at his side. He was at a loss on what to wear. Normally, this wasn't a problem. He'd just reach in and choose whatever came to hand because he knew he looked good no matter what he was wearing. It appeared however, that Rikku wasn't impressed.

He thought she was sexy. It had never occurred to him she might not think he was. And he didn't want to admit it, but it stung. He was Gippal! He had girls make eyes at him all the time. Rikku made eyes at him even! Fluttered her eyelashes and looked at him from under half closed eyelids. He knew that he was the only guy that Rikku made such eyes at. And if she wasn't making eyes at his face and body…

Well, stripping naked wasn't an option. He'd already done that and all he'd gotten out of that was a faint blush. All though it hadn't exactly been his choice to have her see him naked.

It wasn't fair. He'd been blatantly ogling her every chance he had and she didn't notice him. Even that first…

He blinked. How could he have forgotten that? She had said he was mouthwatering as usual. It must mean something that he was mouthwatering. He snorted. Right. It was girl talk. Girl talk he didn't want to take time to decipher. All he knew, this meant he was going to have put some effort into his clothing. Now why he'd forgotten to do it after her blatantly posing for him well… he was a guy and the whole kissing, peeling him out of his shirt later distracted him.

It was a good excuse. He was going to cling to that one. It wasn't he'd forgotten, he'd been distracted. Yes. That was good. Hopefully no one would ever ask, no one being Rikku. He certainly had felt sexy at the time.

He stared into his closet more. Not that it helped his current predicament, which should seem simple but wasn't. What to wear? His eyes narrowed as he watched in vain for his clothing to miraculously reproduce. What were those things that Rikku used? Dresspheres? Well, not that she used them out with him, but they were sounding pretty handy about now. And why did Rikku have this dressing sexy down to an art when he who was naturally sexy (he refused to believe otherwise) couldn't figure it out. Was this dressing sexy thing a girl art? Guys could dress sexy. He knew he could dress sexy. He was certain of it. He had excellent taste or else he wouldn't have chosen Cid's girl.

His brain changed coarse.

Which was another thing. What was he supposed to call her now? Sure, he understood that she wanted him to call her by her name. He even had the bruises to prove it. So, yeah, he would call her Rikku, though he couldn't guarantee he would remember all the time. He winced. Oh yeah, that was going to be fun. She'd just kick him or punch him or something again. It was just a bad habit. Well, her kicking him should help 'kick' it. He groaned at the bad pun, even if it was only in his own mind.

So, Rikku wanted him to call her Rikku. But, but what did this mean for the future? He didn't want to call her Rikku, just Rikku forever. He had other things in mind he wanted to call her and not all of them were sanitary. He reached into the closet and started pulling out clothes, throwing them onto his bed. She was so difficult. He wanted to have a pet name for her, something he called her and no one else, but how could he even dare to use one when she threw fits over him not using her name. It was all part of being a couple and he wanted and he thought she wanted to be a couple. He could be wrong. It had happened before, but it was so rare he wasn't willing to actively think about the possibility. Besides, she was showing signs of definite interest. She got upset and angry over the very idea of them pretending to be a couple. She kissed him! She peeled him out of his clothes. She said she enjoyed it. She flushed at him naked, definitely signs of interest.

He was going to give her a pet name whether she liked it or not. It wouldn't be Cid's girl, but it wouldn't be something for public consumption either.

Mind made up, he stalked to his bed and looked at the array of clothes thrown over it. Now back to the first problem, what to wear? Maybe something with tight pants…

--

_Next time on quality time... the new Captain Tight Pants... wait, Gippal's not a Captain, that's not going to work. Oh well. Anyways, next time Gippal in tight pants! As usual, reviews are love, love me?!_


	21. Chapter 13

**Quality Time: Almost only counts...**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Standard Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Cid contrives a way for Rikku and Gippal to spend some quality time together. Part Thirteen: Gippal tries to be casual about his sexiness in his tight pants but fails completely.  
**Author's Note:** So, yet another filler chapter, of sorts, call this a tribute to the mindless details that only I seem to love. Fun tidbit: I started this to_Reality Check by Stigmato Inc_. Beware the wandering POV. Sorry. And taking requests, suggestions and so forth!

Gippal threw as much casualness into his voice that he could muster. "Is this sexy enough for you?" He leaned against the hotel room door, arms crossed. The essential study in casualness, it didn't make his palms sweat any less.

Rikku turned from the window. He knew it was her by her long golden hair, posture and the exposed length of her back over a tiny skirt. A back he longed to lick up and hair he wanted to close the world off around them. He froze though when she faced him. It was looking at a stranger. Oh, he knew it was Rikku. She couldn't hide her bright green eyes, but he knew someone who didn't know her very well would be at a complete loss to her identity. He took her in as she took him in.

She had downplayed her eyes and emphasized her lips with a bright red color. He swallowed. Of course, he wanted to kiss her all the time anyways, so she put on red lipstick. But it was the designs painted across her face and as he looked down, he realized they were painted down her front and some around her arms and down one leg that really created the illusion of looking at a stranger. At their core they were geometric, like circuit patterns and then towards the ends they suddenly curled into flourishes ending in leaves and flowers, like the artist couldn't make up their mind about what they were doing. It was fascinating and mildly disturbing because if you looked too long you would swear they moved.

Rikku sighed internally. He was always sexy enough. That was the problem. He was too sexy. His looks outweighed his personality at times. Oh, she liked his personality except when he was being a pain in the butt, which was often anymore. She didn't remember him being quite so annoying. Of course, he hadn't been quite so sexy either, especially right now. His dark shirt short sleeve clung to his muscles and he'd put a vest on over it and… her eyes dropped to his pants. Her mouth watered because they were tight and looked like leather and how did he look from behind? She ripped her eyes back face and there was the true problem. He still looked like Gippal. Now, this wasn't really a problem, problem, just he hadn't thought this disguise idea through very well. That meant she had work to do. Good thing she thought ahead. Well, she had work to do on him anyways, thus the hotel room meeting.

"Almost." She said. It broke whatever trance he'd been in.

He jumped and stiffened. "Almost!"

She crossed the room and dragged him inside. "You still look too Gippalish." She glared at him over her shoulder and then threw and half pushed him down on the bed. His mouth opened and closed for a second and she took the opportunity to straddle him. The leather had warmed to the temperature of his skin and felt smooth along her legs. Her blood heated and she half closed her eyes.

"I am Gippal, of course I look like me." He grabbed her hips and then really noticed what she was wearing. He blinked. "Is that supposed to be a dress?"

"It's not supposed to be a dress. It is a dress. Hold still."

"What's holding it on?"

"Wishful thinking." She unbuckled all the straps over his vest and shirt.

He stared at her. You could see all the way past her belly button and he knew there was nothing holding it on across the back. So, what was holding the front part in place other than the buckled strap at her neck? "I'm serious." He helped her take off the vest. He was still too stunned to protest between her makeup, the dress and her response to his question. Besides, if she was going to undress him, who was he not to help?

"Sadly, I know." She rolled her eyes and pulled his gloves off. "Arms up." She pulled the shirt over his head and he shivered as she ran her nails down his front.

He raised his eyebrow. "I thought you said I wasn't sexy enough."

She raised her eyebrow back. "I said almost." She sighed. "And you're still wearing your signature eye patch." She slipped it off.

"Hey!"

"Stop being such a baby." She turned her head and threw it onto the bed and Gippal saw a few more earrings sparkling in her ear than he remembered. He bit his tongue. Rikku hated needles. He figured she wouldn't be happy if he pointed out the obvious and reminded her of something she probably had cringed through. She looked at him and shook her head. "We're supposed to be undercover."

"I know that." He was trying his best not to pout.

She leaned in and tilted her head, kissing him. He closed his eyes and rubbed her skin, finding out that he could put his hands under the top of the dress. He teased the undersides of her breasts with his thumbs, the skin soft and warm. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, the barrettes on his sideburns the first things to go. Her mouth opened and he deepened the kiss, running his tongue over her teeth and rubbing it against hers. His thumbs skirted across her nipples. She pulled back and licked her lips. He could feel her breathe against his damp lips. She played with his hair more. "You are sexy, you know." She murmured. "I like the pants."

He smirked. "I thought you would."

She fiddled with his hair a few more seconds, moving it around. Then reached over and worked out his earring and took away the top hoop. She shimmied off his lap and strutted over to the bedside table. "And I thought you wouldn't get the idea of disguises too."

"Hey, if you have a plan it's best to inform me of the details before I come." He flopped back onto the bed.

"I don't plan. I sort of make things up as I go along. I just understand the need for disguises. We aren't supposed to be noticed." She glanced at him and it turned into a long gaze. He ran the tips and fingers up and down his abs and smirked as her eyes followed them. Just a little lower and… She blushed and turned back to the table grabbing the edge to hide her weak knees. "And if you show up looking like you, we'll be noticed. We're famous."

"So why is Cid having us do this again?"

"Because he wants us to get together. I thought you had figured that out."

"Well, now that it's out in the open." He put an arm behind his head. "Yeah, I figured." He wouldn't say aloud that he agreed with Cid. He wanted them to get together as well. And if Rikku didn't agree with Cid's method of doing things, well, oh well. "Is it working?"

She dangled new earrings over his nose. "Put these on." And then ignored the question. She thought the answer was obvious, but he had to ask. She rolled her eyes.

He sighed, grabbed them and sat up. It figured she wouldn't answer. "I don't know how I should feel about you dressing me." He fiddled with them.

"I partially undressed you. You want me to finish?"

He widened his eyes and grinned. That answered the question partly. "Sure."

"Well, not right this minute." She stuck her tongue out at him and headed into the bathroom. She didn't shut the door and returned a few seconds later with a stack of what looked like paper and a wet towel.

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

She set the papers on the bed and sorted through them. "It's like wearing a lilac shirt and eye patch. You wear something ridiculous or exceedingly interesting, no one notices what you look like, instead they focus on the lilac shirt and eye patch." She wiped down his chest and smoothed a large piece of paper over it and replaced the towel.

"And my wardrobe corresponds to what you are doing, how?"

"The tattoos shocked you." It sounded like a complete change of topic, but wasn't.

He blinked. "I- um." He licked his lips.

"Which was the entire point, now hold still. Dachi has better taste than Anikki, but if you protest next job I'm going to Anikki."

"They look strange, I mean, good, but strange." He knew it wasn't the best compliment in the world. He looked down her body again. He wondered what she would do if he traced the path the designs made with his fingers. In an odd way, they made her look dangerous. While she was dangerous she usually didn't look it. He wondered if that confused people or made them underestimate her. He, knowing the power of her right hook, wasn't fooled.

"And no one will know it's me underneath them, not unless they look hard."

He nodded. "Especially Yuna or Paine."

"They come off with nail polish remover."

"But are applied with water." He tried not to sound too disbelieving.

She grabbed a bottle he hadn't noticed and held it in front of his eyes. Her nail polish matched her lips and had more of those strange designs, and even little gems. He looked closer and saw the gems scattered across her skin.

"Oh." He said. She pulled the paper on and blew on the design. He shivered and tilted his head back. "Shit, Rikku."

She grinned and blew on his nipple.

"Now you're just being mean." He couldn't suppress the groan though.

"It's those tight pants." She smirked and wiped down another area of his skin before applying the next paper, matching it up carefully with the first one. He stayed silent enjoying the feel of her hands wandering across his skin and the way her blowing made his skin tingle, pucker and his blood hot. It was exquisite torture, made worse by the fact she would lightly rake her nails at times to hear him gasp. The only thing that would have made it better was if she used her tongue. The thought of it made him want to groan. He swallowed it.

She wiped the liquid in the bottle across his skin. "I made sure yours could be worn under your normal clothes." She said softly.

"What about you?"

"I've taken a liking to the warrior dressphere. It's driving Paine nuts. So all I have to do are the face and the one side that goes across my hip."

"Clever."

She grinned and turned back to his clothes. "Hmm, vest yes, shirt… no." He shrugged it on and didn't bother to zip it back up. Rikku got up and dumped more jewelry next to him, including a new eye patch.

"Thanks." He paused. "I think."

"Just put them on, then you can go get lost in the mirror and preen." She rolled her eyes.

"And you can admire my butt in the tight pants."

She licked her teeth. Oh how she wanted to do that. "Since you're giving me permission, sure."

He tugged the eye patch into place and knew he'd be adjusting it in the mirror. "You're sure we don't have time to get naked."

"No nudity."

He grinned. "Hey, fair is fair." He headed to the bathroom and looked over his shoulder. True to form Rikku was admiring his butt in those tight pants. "I think we have time."

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "We need to start tonight, while we're young."

He sighed. "You've seen me. I want to see you and touch you."

She flushed under the tattoo and groaned. She covered her face. "Just- just-"

"Tempting?"

"Hell, yes."

He smirked. "So, I am sexy enough."

She threw a pillow at him and he dodged into the bathroom laughing.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	22. Chapter 14

**Quality Time: Closet Torture Method**  
_By PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Rikku and Gippal start their investigation and end up in a dark cramped space.  
**Author's Note:** I really feel like this could have been written better... but I'm not sure how. sigh Hugs to all readers! _Quite the Couple is hosting the Best of Rikku/Gippal Awards. All are welcome to join. Please, go, look, nominate! Thank you! Link is at my Profile_

Without any information to go on, they were back to where they had been last time; trolling bars for tidbits of tidbits of clues. It was going to be tedious work.

Rikku snuck a glance at Gippal. He caught her at it and smirked squeezing her hip. His other hand rested near his gun. It was a quick look before he returned to watching the streets, eye not pausing for more than a moment, alert, predatory. She rubbed her hand along the base of his spine and followed his example. This section of town had sprung up within the last few years and in comparison with the rest of Luca it was a slum. The narrow streets were loosely fitted slates, the buildings piled on top of each other. Alleys were wide enough for a single person to walk through. Rikku shivered and moved closer to Gippal. Their legs rubbed together as they walked and it pressed the knife on the inside of her boot into her thigh. She felt a little safer.

"Cold, doll?"

Doll? She gave him a hard look. "A little, _honey bun."_

He didn't wince, though his lips twitched. "I'd call you killer woman but that sort ruins the whole point of the undercover thing of a ma jig whatever." He changed course and maneuvered them towards an open door with the sound of many voices coming out of it.

"Undercover thing of a ma jig whatever?" She blinked.

"Yeah, that. I told you to bring a coat." He said as they reached the hearing of those closest to the door.

"I forgot." She pretended to pout. "You're supposed to keep me warm."

"I do my best." He leered.

Rikku flushed and hid her face in his arm. "You were the one who wanted to go out."

"Only to hear you stop whining about it. We're out and you're still whining."

She reared back and tossed her hair. "I am not." She stomped her foot.

There was an empty stool next to the blitz game. He helped her onto one and ordered from the bar for both of them. The bartended filled their order without giving them a second glance. Gippal turned and pushed a lock of Rikku's hair behind her ear. She smiled at him and then spun around finding all the exits and the few windows.

"The ladies room is that way." Gippal murmured and slid his arm around her waist, one hand under the straps of cloth that didn't quite dignify the word top in his opinion.

"I don't have to go." She leaned back against them.

Gippal started to talk hovers. A topic that would bore most women, unless they were Al Bhed. He talked about what he would do with a better one, the merits of different builders, how he wanted to improve the one he had and how they were so expensive. She offered her own suggestions, desires and improvements and told him quite bluntly that he could afford a more expensive hover if he worked harder.

"I do work hard, babe." He nibbled the side of her neck. "Very hard."

She sighed. It was supposed to be a 'tired, I've heard this before' sigh, but it felt more like an 'oh, that feels good' sigh. Her eyes almost closed. "I know."

"Your father really pushes me."

"You aren't the only one he pushes."

Gippal ordered more drinks and they improvised a conversation on their supposed jobs, something grounded in reality, mechanics and excavating. There were a lot of little couple of families Al Bhed businesses so they could be talking about any one of them. He told her stories based off his workers and she told him stories based off working with Anikki and Dachi and working on her old excavation ship. It was the type of talking they used to do back when Home stood and they hadn't traveled the world.

"You need to get into port more."

"I try." She frowned. "I don't think father completely approves of you." She twisted to look up at him. "He likes you, but I-" She pouted. "I don't think he wants us to be together."

She could feel him trembling. He was trying his best not to laugh. She swallowed her own grin. Yeah, okay, so that was the most blatant lie they'd said this evening since Cid was pushing them together as much as possible. She kissed the underside of his chin avoiding his lips. They would be here all night if she kissed his lips and she slipped from the stool and headed towards the restrooms and then walked right past them. Even if she had to go, she wasn't going to go here. She had standards.

She walked the length of the hall, past the other restroom and the employee's only door. She checked the handle of the last door. It jiggled. She glanced down the hall. It was clear. She pulled her picks out of her hair and picked the lock. She opened the door and sighed. It was just a supply closet. She shut it gently and wandered back to the employee's door and tried to listen.

There was a conversation or a game or something going on and she couldn't hear very well. She strained to hear a coherent word. Nothing but murmurs, there had to be more than one thing going on in there then.

Gippal rounded the corner and she put her finger to her lips. He paused. Still nothing. She walked over to him and leaned against him.

"Lost?" He murmured.

"There's something going on the other side of that door and I can't hear." She grimaced.

"The walls are thin."

"It's too noisy." She shook her head.

He looked over at the last door. "And that?"

"Just a supply closet."

He nodded. "I have an idea." He grabbed her hand, led her into the closet and shut the door.

She blinked as he put an arm around her waist and tugged her against his chest. The closet was so small there wasn't any other way to stand. She licked her lips. Earlier when he'd been behind her and talking into her ear it was just his voice. She could handle his voice. Her back had been pressed to his chest and it had been easy to ignore. All the other scents in the bar had drowned out his it had teased the edge of her awareness. Now, her nose was buried in his scent and his chest was right in the range for touching.

She tried to take a step back, stumbled and grabbed his shoulders. His arm tightened around her. Sweat built under her palms and her heart pounded. She leaned her head forward and it rested against his neck. She closed her eyes. It didn't matter if they were open or not. It only made things slightly darker. She tried to focus on the talking in the next room, which was slightly clearer. Yet, she could hear Gippal's breathing. She tried to hold still, but it made things worse. She was intimately aware of how close they were, the slightest brush the hair on his arms brushing hers. Her stomach tightened. She shouldn't. It-It- oh to hell with it. They were in a dark closet and there were plenty of things she could do to him in a dark closet. He never seemed to have problems kissing or touching her.

She tilted her head brushing her lips across his neck. Electricity jumped between them and made her tingle down to her toes. She smiled and kissed his neck right over his jumping pulse.

"Rikku." He murmured.

"Mmmm." She parted her lips and tasted him, salt and skin. She trailed her fingers down and under the vest and stroked his skin, smooth, warm with the hard muscles underneath.

"What are you doing?"

"Not shirking." She ran a thumb across his nipple.

He hissed. "I'm trying to listen."

"I'll be quiet." She said, lips moving against his skin.

"You're distracting me." His voice protested but his head tilted back and his hand rubbed along her spine.

"Subterfuge." She said before nibbling into his neck.

He didn't respond in any recognizable words. She dragged the tips of her fingers on the edge of his chest and heard his breathing hitch. Pressed up against him, she could feel his reaction to her, hard against her belly. Those pants really were tight. She rubbed against him and her imagination filled in what he looked like naked. It made her mouth water. His fingers dug into her back.

She pressed open mouth kisses up his neck, letting her hands wander down. They skirted his belly button and she ran them under the waistband of his pants. His muscles clenched and he jerked his head over, smashing his lips to hers. His tongue delved into her mouth licking her up. She grabbed the edges of his vest and clung as she tangled her tongue with his tasting the alcohol and underneath it him.

He tore his mouth away, biting her bottom lip. "You really know how to kill a man."

"I thought you were listening."

"I've heard enough. Let's go."

"Just, you know, let me check outside the door first."

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	23. Interlude 9

**Quality Time: Interlude 9**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** All of this is starting to cause a rift in Rikku's friendships with Paine and Yuna.  
**Author's Note:** Lots of Quality Time this week, trolling for information is so boring and doing "time passes" seems dull so, ahem, INTERLUDES. shifty eyes And yes, Quite the Couple is hosting the Best of Rikku/Gippal 2007 awards, all are welcome to nominate and vote even if you don't have an LJ account. Please participate! Link at my profile.

Paine leaned against the rail, her arms in her habitual cross. Some days Rikku wondered if it hurt Paine to hold them at her side like everybody else.

"So, you're going out again tonight?"

Rikku pulled her brush through her hair. "Yep." She paused and frowned. "Why?"

Paine shifted. "Cid asked us to do something for him and Yuna and I were looking forward to your help."

Rikku put her brush down and turned to face Paine. "I can't."

"You've been out every night for the past week. You can take a night-"

Rikku raised her hand. "I can't. Pops asked you and Yuna."

"He asked all three of us."

"I was in the room. He wasn't talking to me." Rikku picked her brush up.

"That's convenient."

Rikku held her brush next to her hair and debated her next words very carefully. She had an appointment with Gippal and criminal catching. Yuna and Paine had to have nothing to do with it. It was an Al Bhed affair. Sure, Cid asking them to do something for them was crossing the lines a little, but it was sphere hunting related and not criminal Al Bhed related. Plus, with Tidus about there were still the three of them. "You can handle it yourselves." She ran the brush through her hair and then tossed it on her bedside table.

"You-"

"Tidus is around. He's dying to help. Take him. I can't Paine and that's the end of it." Rikku met Paine's eyes and then walked past her down the stairs. Cid was sitting at the bar. Her eyes narrowed. She called that convenient. "Hey Pops."

"Don't stay out too late." He scowled at her.

"Back by second hour."

"That's late."

She rolled her eyes. "That's closing time." She and Gippal could hit five bars by that time. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'm not going to be out all night."

"Cid." Paine interrupted.

"What?"

"We wanted to do that job tonight."

"Then do it." Cid nodded. "Good as night as any."

"Rikku's going out." Paine left off the 'to have fun' prepositional phrase, but it hung in the air like heavy dust.

Rikku rolled her eyes. As if, it was going to be work, remembering the lies from the truth and wearing a dress with heels. It wouldn't be so bad if they could get drunk. Then it'd be less work or even better, just go to a bar, shoot a game of pool, throw a game of darts, knock back a few drinks and not worry about the state of the Al Bhed.

Cid spun about. He looked at Rikku and then looked at Paine. "So? Rikku's got other things to do."

"You asked all-"

"I asked Yuna." Cid interrupted. "You said you'd help." He paused, scowled and glanced at Rikku. "Are you going on that date or are you going to make me wait years for grandchildren? You don't upset a respectable boy like him."

Rikku sighed. "I cannot believe you're using that word in the same sentence with him. I'm going. I'm going. Pushy, pushy." She threw up her hands and stalked out the door. Besides, she wanted out. She could see Paine girding herself for a polite snit fit and Pops would bellow and she wanted no part of it. Paine was going to have to learn that Pops gave orders and she followed for the most part and that was just the way things had to be.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	24. Interlude 10

**Quality Time Interlude 10**  
_By PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Paine has a question for Gippal, who is gradually filling his own grave.  
**A/N:** Yes, MORE. >> Still taking requests, suggestions, etc. Best of Rikku/Gippal at Quite the Couple. Check it out!

Typical day, typical stop from Yuna and company, that's what Gippal, was beginning to think them as, Yuna and company. He shaded his eye with his hand, squinting as they came closer. Yuna swaying, Paine sauntering and Rikku bouncing. He grinned and waved. Rikku waved back. He wasn't offended. Waving was beneath Paine's dignity and apparently Yuna wasn't the waving type of person.

"Hey Ci-" He started. Rikku glared at him. He smiled and scratched the back of his neck. "Rikku."

She nodded.

Paine scowled and glanced between them. "Are you one of them?"

Gippal blinked completely lost. "One of them bwa-who?"

Yuna bit her lip and avoided looking at Rikku. Gippal glanced between them. Or, Yuna and Paine weren't happy with Rikku. Ho boy, this could get interesting.

Rikku sighed, crossed her arms and turned her head away. "Pops has ordered me to date and you know, is typically setting me up on lots of them all at once and," she turned her head to look at him, "Paine wants to know if you are one of the guys I'm dating. She seems to think that it's_fun._"

"Cid is setting you up?" Gippal widened his eye in mock surprise. "Man, that's-" he paused, 'typical of Cid come to think of it."

"Yeah, he's setting me up." She sniffed. "It's not like I couldn't do it myself, but no."

"I don't think it would be a good idea to argue with your father's methods."

"You're always on his side." Rikku stuck her tongue out at him.

He stuck out his tongue back.

"I could catch a man on my own." She muttered.

"I believe you."

Her eyes lit up and she tilted her head. "You do." A smiled played about her lips.

He smirked. "Sure you could," he reached over and pushed her a little. "You know, when you grow up a little."

She flushed, flipped her hair and walked past him, deliberately hooking her foot out and pulling his legs out from under him. His arms flailed and he tumbled to the ground, landing on his back.

"Jackass." She hissed and stalked into the temple.

He stared at the sky, blinking and trying to figure out his mistake. This wasn't at all what he meant when he said she could yell at him. She wasn't doing a lot of yelling, in fact she was doing next to none. She was being physical. He'd rather she'd shout. He'd have less bruises. And he didn't know what he'd said or done wrong this time. He struggled to sit up. "What did I do?" He shouted after her.

She stuck her tongue out at him again over her shoulder.

Paine snorted. "I guess not."

Gippal glared at Paine. He could date Rikku if he wanted! Other things were interfering with a formal dating relationship thing, though he was getting to see Rikku in a lot of dresses. "Rikku! Tell me!"

"When you're older!"

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	25. Interlude 11

**Quality Time: Interlude 11**  
_by PrettygothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Rikku is making a list, checking it twice and Tidus is nosy!  
**Author's Note:** These interludes are making me Gippal. Still taking requests and such. Oh, and to see Rikku's list check my post for this part at my fic journal!

Rikku was making a list. She lay stomach down on her bed, pen tapping her lips. She waved her feet back and forth in the air. She was having a hard time coming up with more and so was doodling little hearts around the edge of the page.

The bed sagged as someone plopped down next to her. "Whatcha doin?" Tidus asked.

She squealed and pulled the notebook under her. "Nothing!" She felt heat rush to her face.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Tidus made a grab for the edge of the notebook. "Let me see."

"No. It's mine." Rikku tried to wiggle away, but there wasn't a lot of room on the bed. He gave a huge tug and the notebook flew out from under her and into his hands. "Tidus, give it back."

He grinned held it up in the air out of her reach. "Let's see what you're trying to protect."

He glanced at it, eyes narrowing as he realized it was written in Al Bhed. He didn't read Al Bhed as well as he spoke it. He mouthed the words slowly and then his grin turned huge. "A Gippal improvement list? Aren't all the men that Cid is setting you up with enough? And you want Gippal. Look at all those hearts." He snickered.

Rikku flushed deeper and went up on her knees. "Tidus, that's not nice. Give it back."

He dodged out of the way. "I want to see what Gippal needs improving in. It's a short list." He paused, read through the items, his Al Bhed speed-reading increasing with use. "No, it seems to be two lists. Rikku! In a closet?"

She covered her eyes with her hands. She had not written that or anything like that!

"Oh, calling you by name consistently, first on the list, but I like these last items better. You have a dirty mind."

He was a dirty liar! She peeked out from between her fingers and then tackled him, snatching at the notebook. He laughed and rolled out of the way. "And did I actually see sex on there. How do you know he needs improvement in that area? Is there something we need to know?"

Rikku sputtered. "I don't know that, give it _here._" She lunged and managed to tear it from his grasp. She checked the list over and smoothed the page. Tidus rolled onto his stomach and grinned.

"You and Gippal huh?"

"Not me and Gippal." She glared at him.

"You know, I can sort of see it. I like number two. He definitely needs work on treating you like an adult."

Rikku hugged the notebook to her chest and sighed. "He does sometimes, if there isn't anyone else around."

"But holding your hand?" He blinked. "Number six."

"Iwanthimtoholdmyhand." Rikku mumbled and flushed again. "It's romantic. You should hold Yuna's hand more."

"And I know I saw kissing on there."

"He's good at that." Rikku said, though that's not what she meant when she put it on the list. She froze. "Not that I know or have been kissing him or anything."

Tidus stared at her. "Uh huh."

"Nothing has happened." She flushed more.

"You are a terrible liar." Tidus grinned and pushed his hair from his eyes.

She looked away. "Okay, maybe once or twice but don't you say a word."

"My lips are sealed."

"Not even to Yuna!"

He turned solemn. "I won't say anything."

Rikku exhaled and nodded. "Thanks."

"So, you and Gippal huh?"

"I wish."

"And these other men, they don't exist." Tidus made a vague motion with his hands.

"I'm dating them. Pops orders."

"You're still a terrible liar."

"I'm putting this away now." She said, stood up and with as much dignity as she could muster walked to her bedside table and put it in her 'secret' drawer.

Tidus chuckled behind her.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	26. Interlude 12

**Quality Time: Interlude 12**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary: **Gippal doesn't want to get in trouble with Rikku and then precedes to do so, immediately.  
**A/N:** This is 4 words away from chapter status. :P LOL Requests, suggestions, etc are welcome!

Gippal was trying his best not to do anything to get himself in trouble with Rikku. And since he hadn't figured out what did get him in trouble with Rikku, as a result, he was a nervous wreck. She still wasn't telling him things. She was still expecting him to pick up on little infinitesimal clues and-

Nooj cleared his throat. Gippal jumped. "What?" He asked, covertly rubbing his palms on his pants, or he hoped it was covert.

Nooj lowered his voice. "If you don't want us to know your interest, stop staring at her."

Gippal felt heat rush to his face. "Who?"

Nooj sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Rikku."

"Cid's girl?" It slipped out.

"I heard that." Rikku shouted from across the clearing.

Gippal jumped again and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry." He muttered and glared at Nooj. Great. All it took was a few sentences by Nooj and here he was, in trouble with Rikku, again. Nooj had the gall to merely look amused. Gippal sighed.

"She's not going to hurt you." Baralai said.

Gippal stared at him. "Yes, she would. Just- never mind." He kicked at the ground with his boots. He didn't want Rikku to get mad at him, yell at him or manhandle him in front of Nooj and Baralai. It would be humiliating. Yuna, Paine and Tidus didn't matter. They didn't have these ideas about love that say, Nooj had or weren't as contained of people like Baralai was. They didn't have expectations about his maturity level, and Rikku screwed with his maturity level. He didn't want them to know how much Rikku already had him wrapped around her little finger, because he was wrapped around her little finger. Especially since he hadn't done anything about the whole her interrupting him in the shower incident or did the making her learn to table dance made up for it? Was there some sort of comparison chart for embarrassing moments and adequate revenge?

Baralai shook his head.

Gippal shrugged his shoulders. "It not like she abuses me." He paused. "Too much."

"Well, you abuse me too." Rikku said from his elbow, his blind side elbow.

He jumped, and promptly glared at her. How did she sneak up like that? He would think her peach perfume would warn him a little. But the wind was in the wrong direction. He hissed. "I do not."

"There are many kinds of abuse." She said, blinking her eyes slowly.

Baralai's brow furrowed.

"Okay, saying if I abuse you, you abusing me back doesn't make things okay."

"Our relationship has always been mutual abuse." Rikku rolled her eyes. "I swear, when we were three-"

He interrupted. He knew this story. "You punched me first!"

"You called me a whiny poop head. You deserved to be punched. You didn't _have_ to punch me back."

"Just because we abuse each other had nothing to do with that."

"It had everything to do with it and still has everything to do with it. And let's remember my size as well. I'm smaller than you and female. It's not polite, gentlemanly or good manners to punch me. Bully."

"I was three!" He threw his hands up. She always did this, brought up the past to prove a point now. It made no sense. "This is ancient history, why are we arguing about it?"

She sniffed. "I was just proving a point."

"What point?"

"We've always abused each other."

"All right then. You stole my blocks and toy hammer."

"I was one! You took them back." She paused. "After you bawled and your mother told you to take them back."

"You hit me over the head with said hammer."

"And I'm sure I had great fun."

Baralai looked between them. "You two need help."

Rikku raised her eyebrow. "Are you volunteering?"

Baralai shook his head rapidly.

"I don't need help. She needs help." Gippal muttered. "To stop being so female."

"I _like_ being female. I was _born_ that way. You can't change it." She stomped her foot. "You- you just want me to think and be like a male, except when it suits your purposes."

Gippal's eye widened. Oh shit. "I do not. I did not say that. Stop putting words in my mouth."

"You didn't have to say it. You've implied it for years."

Neither noticed Nooj and Baralai edging away and retreating with dignity to where Yuna, Paine and Tidus were on the other side of the clearing.

"I have not!"

"Months then!" She scowled.

"Have not!"

"Have so. I'm female when you want me to be and that's-" She snapped her mouth shut.

He leaned down. "That is nowhere near the truth. I like you perfectly well as a female all the time."

"You don't act like it!" She waved her hands. "I know I'm not particularly feminine Gippal. I can't apologize. It's how I was raised. You know why I am the way I am, why can't you just accept it and stop saying you wish I was _less_ female."

"I don't say that! All I'm saying is I don't understand you because you're female." He quieted his voice. "I like you because you're a girl and you're you."

Rikku suddenly flushed, opened and shut her mouth quickly and then glanced over her shoulder, looked back at him with an 'oh shit' expression. She crossed her arms and he steeled himself for whatever was coming next. "You're just jealous."

His jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Pops has asked all these other men to take me out and he hasn't asked you!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

He wanted to reach out and shake her. "I am not!"

"Are so!"

"I'm sure he hasn't gotten around to me yet." He smirked. "He's saving the best and sure thing for last."

"And how are _you_ a sure thing?"

He smirked. "Because I'm me."

She reached over and shoved him. He shoved her back, laughing, then ran away.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	27. Interlude 13

**Quality Time: Interlude 13**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Yuna finds a backbone for another five minutes and speaks out.  
**Author's Note:** Geez, PGG, how many of these have you done for this week? You're asking. My answer... SIX. That is one for everyday this week. :P Nyah. And Yuna, Yuna, some times I wonder about her. LOL

Yuna fiddled with her fork and pushed her food around on her plate, glancing at Rikku. She bit her lip, pushed more food around and looked at Rikku, looked away. Pushed more food around, took a bite- the cycle continued until Rikku, wiping the last of her syrup up with a bit of toast set her utensils down and spun on her stool to face Yuna.

"Spit it out."

Paine stopped picking at her food and turned her head. In fact, the entire bar got quiet, Barkeep and Darling pausing in their duties to watch.

"You're going out tonight, aren't you?" Yuna asked.

Rikku nodded. "Just like I have been, Pop's orders."

"Well," Yuna pushed her toast about more. "We hardly ever see you outside of work." Rikku waited. Yuna continued. "And well, it's fun but it's still work and we used to do things together outside of it." Yuna threw her fork down. "We don't play together anymore."

"Pops-"

"And I don't like that either. You normally stand up to him about your life, and now you're just letting him tell you what to do, who to see and where to go." Yuna set her face and almost pouted.

Tidus nodded. "She's got a point, Rikku."

Rikku squirmed in her seat. "Well, you can stand up to Pops to a certain degree and-" She winced. "He is more than just my father."

Paine snorted.

Anikki shook his head. "Rikku's right. If he was asking her to date these men as vydran that's one thing." He peered at Rikku. "He invoked Elder's authority."

Rikku shuddered. "Yeah, and I can't back out of it." She sighed. "Don't worry, he'll run out of boring tasteless men soon. Or so I hope." She muttered. Criminals were boring and tasteless, not that she was dating them but- oh this was getting so confusing.

"It doesn't have to be every night though!" Yuna crossed her arms. "Does it?"

"Pops is overly enthusiastic. He knows he won't be getting grandkids out of Anikki."

Anikki huffed. "Maybe eventually!"

Rikku rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to Pops about doing less."

"We could go somewhere tonight!" Yuna looked eager.

Rikku bit her lip. "That's rather short notice. I don't know."

"We haven't been out in ages and no boys allowed. You should have had enough of them by now. Come on Rikku, please." Yuna widened her eyes.

"Hey!" Tidus glared at his girlfriend. "No boys?"

"We'll have a no girls night here. Invite Gippal." Dachi smirked.

Tidus instantly grinned. "I withdraw my objection."

Rikku inwardly debated. It wasn't Pops she had to worry about really. All she had to do was tell Gippal and she could- oh to heck with it. "All right, tonight."

"But what about-" Anikki squawked.

She glared at him. "I'll talk to Pops about setting it up again in a few days. It shouldn't be a big deal."

"Meaning, it isn't Gippal and she doesn't care." Paine said without any inflection. Tidus snickered in agreement.

Rikku flushed. "I wouldn't say that!"

Paine shook her head. "Minus four respect points."

"Why am I losing respect points?" Rikku hopped off her stool and crossed her arms.

"For lying."

"These dates shouldn't be a big deal! They're informal and you know, chatty." Rikku shrugged.

"You'd rather be out with Gippal and if it was Gippal you would care." Paine's look was level.

Rikku rolled her eyes and flipped her ponytail. "Sure, because that egomaniac would definitely show me a good time. Oh please, Paine."

Tidus choked and Dachi pounded his back.

"He may be jealous of all the men Cid is setting you up with, but you're hurt that Cid won't set Gippal up with you." Paine said.

Rikku flushed. The problem was Cid was setting her up with Gippal and no one else. She was having plenty of 'good times' with Gippal. All this lying was going to give her ulcers. "I have to go talk to Pops." She marched out from the cabin.

"See. She's running. Now we know I'm right."

Rikku turned her head and stuck out her tongue at her.

"Rikku and Gippal sitting in a tree-" Tidus warbled.

"I'll kill him if he kisses her!" Anikki snarled.

"He's already done that." Dachi said. "Remember?"

"Dachi!" Rikku shouted and started to race back down the hall. "That was a secret!"

"I don't want to." Anikki groaned.

"And I was right about that too." Paine nodded. "Minus four more respect points."

Rikku skidded to a halt. She growled, threw up her hands. "Forget it. I'm leaving."

"She said nothing happened!" Yuna wailed.

"And you believed her." Tidus snorted.

"Not really."

"Good. You're learning."

At that point, the lift closed and thankfully drowned them out.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	28. Interlude 14

**Quality Time: Interlude 14**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Rikku takes her aka Yuna's concerns to Gippal, who is being a typical male.  
**Author's Note:** Ah HAH, here is the problem. Rikku is female and Gippal is male! Things are never going to work out if they remain their genders! So, they must become... umm... oh well. Okay, taking requests and suggestions and so on! Also, Best of Rikku/Gippal, check it out, nominate, all are welcome even if you don't have LJ. Link is at my profile. Support our writers!

Rikku sat on the edge of his desk and crossed her ankles. "Maybe we should go out less." Gippal didn't look up from his technical drawing. He hmmmed in the back of his throat. She twisted her body and rested her weight on one arm. "Yuna talked with me. We have to be going out too often if Yuna is actually saying something."

"Mmmmm."

"She never says anything. She just smiles, agrees and moves on. I mean, sometimes she gets angry, but it's over the important things like the importance of Summoners or if someone is being an idiot around Kimhari."

"Mmmmhmmm."

"I mean, the world has to be in peril before Yuna gets angry. And, she isn't angry with me yet, but-"

"Uh huh."

"Gippal, are you even paying attention to me?" She waved a hand between him and his work.

He raised his head and blinked. "Sort of."

She sighed. "What did I say?"

He paused and pressed his lips together. "Ummm."

Rikku made a sound between a gargle and a shriek. "You weren't!"

"I'm busy. It's working hours. I need to focus." He sighed. "Can't we talk about this tonight."

"No, because I committed to a girls only night tonight. So, we have to discuss this_now._"

"Tomorrow night?"

Rikku tapped her fingers on the desk. "Can't. It's Wakka's birthday which I told you last week."

"The night after that?"

"It won't take long."

"It does when you babble."

"I don't babble!"

He snorted.

"It won't take long if you actually listen, instead of me having to repeat myself half a dozen times."

"You look cute today."

She flushed, smiled and then frowned. "Don't change the subject." Her eyes narrowed and completely true to female nature stayed on the changed subject. "And don't I look cute everyday?"

"No, some days you look pretty and others sexy and some beautiful and many gorgeous."

She tried not to chew her tongue. "You have an answer for everything. Argh. There you go, having me off the subject."

He smiled.

"All I was wondering was if we could or should go out less often. I don't see why exactly we shouldn't go out as often as we do. It's not like I don't work with Yuna and Paine every single day, but-"

"And there is always a but." Gippal muttered.

"In the effort to salvage friendships, I was thinking we should cut back our investigation."

"And your excuse of Cid's ordering you out?"

"I could say I'm running out of men." She shrugged.

He shook his head. "We're actually getting somewhere though. Let's give it another week and then if we haven't found anything more out, we'll cut back and reconsider our tactics."

She exhaled loudly. "All right, that sounds good."

He tilted his head. "So, if I'm not going to see you tonight or tomorrow. Does this mean I get a kiss now?"

Rikku leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

He blinked. "That's it?"

She grinned at him. "Listen to me next time." She giggled, bounced off the desk and started for the door.

He growled, and vaulted the desk. She heard his boots his the floor and laughed, dashing towards the door. He overtook her and slammed the door in her face. She spun on her heel and licked her lips. He grinned down at her leaning on his hand using his body weight to keep the door shut as she pressed her back against it and tugged futilely on the doorknob, all the while giggling. "I think you owe me a better kiss." He said and leaned down.

"No. I don't!"

"Then I'm taking one." And he did.

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	29. Chapter 15

**Quality Time: A Taste of Jealousy**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Rikku gets a taste of jealousy and she doesn't like it.  
**A/N:** Ahem, Matrix Reloaded. Awesome scene. I was going to add a kissing scene on the end and then couldn't think of a good reason. LOL Oh well

The woman approached them. She was tall with the type of beauty that made Rikku nervous. She leaned closer to Gippal and put her face in his neck watching her. The woman's eyes flicked between them as Gippal shifted his weight towards Rikku. The woman smiled flashing straight white teeth between dark red lips.

It was the smile that made Rikku remember her. She was the girlfriend of one of the men they were trying to cultivate. She'd never been given a name beyond sweetheart or darling. 'Darling' tilted her head and let her ice blonde hair slide over her bare shoulders. She stepped into their personal space and raised her eyebrow. "You seek information," Darling leaned closer to Gippal, "about hovers."

Rikku tightened her grip.

Gippal smirked. "Yeah, hovers, lots of them."

She clicked her teeth. "Follow me."

Gippal looked at her and raised his eyebrow. Rikku shrugged a shoulder. She didn't like it but it was the first seemingly solid source of information they'd been given. They followed Darling to the men's restroom.

"Get out." Darling snapped at those inside. Their eyes widened and they scrambled out the door. Gippal turned to her and kept his hand on Rikku's back. Darling grimaced and peered into a mirror. "Men can be fickle. So longing for something new and untried they think we don't notice when they take it." She spun on her heel and stared at Rikku. "Of course, you wouldn't understand this. It has never happened to you." She pointed at Gippal. "He is faithful and devoted or so it seems for now."

Rikku stiffened and tossed her hair. "He hasn't strayed if that is what you are talking about."

"Hmph. Yet. Men as a whole are disgusting."

"But you'll take him back." Gippal stroked Rikku's back.

"I always do, because I need him." She snorted. "More than he needs me or so he thinks. But we are here to talk about information, not about men." She lowered her voice talking more to herself than them. "He betrays me and so what does it matter if I betray him." She lifted her chin. "I require payment."

"All right."

Darling looked Gippal dead in the eye. "I want you to kiss me like you kiss her."

Rikku stiffened and gasped. "Fryd?"

"He loved me once. He," she nodded at Gippal, "loves you and you love him. Anyone who cares to look can see it and I want to taste love again, even for a moment."

Rikku closed her mouth and pressed her lips together. No. No, and a thousand times no. Her stomach knotted and she swallowed several times. Sweat formed in her palms and she couldn't look at Gippal. She didn't want him kissing anyone but her even when she wasn't sure of what he meant to her and what they were doing she didn't want him kissing any other girl, especially not the way he kissed her.

But they needed this. They needed this information. They wouldn't be able to proceed without it. Emotionally, she hated the thought. Logically she knew this was the only way. She looked up. Gippal was watching her. She inhaled and nodded. Gippal reached up and stroked her cheek. Her eyes closed and she leaned into it. The rough calluses on the tips of his fingers gently brushed her skin. It disappeared and so did his warmth. She opened her eyes. He'd taken a step away from her and faced Darling.

Rikku's jaw clenched as Gippal touched Darling's hips, he tilted his head down and kissed her gently. Rikku bit her tongue to keep from crying out. He brought his head up and stepped away.

Darling stared at him for a moment. "I don't think so."

Gippal's eye widened and he licked his lips. Darling turned and started to leave. "Wait." He said. "One more chance."

Rikku started and forced her hands to stay at her side.

Darling turned. "One more chance, but-"

Gippal closed his eyes. His muscles turned rigid as he steeled himself. He inhaled sharply and opened his eyes. "All right."

He hovered over Darlings mouth for a few seconds, before closing the distance. Rikku bit her lip as Gippal slid his hands into Darlings hair, pulling her head back. He parted Darlings lips with his tongue and invaded her mouth. Rikku clenched her fists at her side. She had to swallow repeatedly and her nails dug into her palms. Darling's eyes closed and Gippal used a hand on the small of her back to bring her closer so that their hips touched. Rikku panted, her heart pounding and her field of vision narrowing. She knew it was only a few minutes, but the kiss seemed to go on forever.

Gippal broke it, stepping back slowly and letting Darling go, using the side of his hand to brush her cheek and a lock of hair back. Darling's eyes opened and she smiled. She looked over at Rikku by turning her head. "Yes, he loves you very much."

Rikku smiled fighting the muscles in her face. She wanted to smash Darling's face in, see that dark red lipstick mix with bright red blood. Gippal moved back another step.

Darling lowered her eyelashes. "There is a man who calls himself Yoorvin. He owns a few of the newer clubs in the district. He deals in hovers and is making himself filthy rich. He is the one you want to talk to." She half smiled. "It was an experience."

Gippal waited until Darling walked out the door before he went over to the sink and spit. He turned on the water refusing to look at himself in the mirror. He cupped his hands under it and put it in his mouth, swishing and spitting before scrubbing at his mouth.

Rikku licked her lips. "Gippal?" She slowly unclenched her fists. Shit, was he angry at her? He could have said no, but he knew as well as her that they needed that information. Shit, shit, what had she asked him to do?

He straightened up and used the mirror to look at her. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the bathroom and out the backdoor into a narrow alley. He stopped, grabbed her hips and pressed her against the wall. She stared at him, eyes widening. His eyes were dark and he gazed at her intently. She shivered at the heat in them. His mouth hovered a few millimeters above hers. "It wasn't like kissing you at all." He murmured and nipped her bottom lip.

Rikku relaxed, grinned and squirmed against him. "How so?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"She was too tall." He pressed a hot kiss against her lips. "She didn't smell like peaches and taste like cinnamon." He grabbed her hips to keep her from wiggling. "And she was like an icicle."

Rikku laughed, for some reason the icicle comment was suddenly extremely funny. "Good."

"Good?"

"Because you're never kissing her again." She deliberately missed his mouth to kiss the side of it.

"Thank the sands."

"Or anyone else."

"Good." He inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry." He said. She didn't say anything and he stroked her stomach. "For- for not getting it right the first time and forcing you to see me do that twice."

Her stomach twisted again. "I-" She inhaled and played with his earring. "I didn't like it. I don't like seeing you with anyone else."

"You got jealous." He smirked.

Her eyes flashed. "Yes and if you ever kiss anyone else again I'll- I'll-"

"Kill them?"

"Exactly, but in a really nasty manner." She nodded. "Then I'll kill you."

He snickered and pressed his forehead into her neck. He turned his head and pressed a kiss against it. "I'll make sure it won't happen then." He looked up and met her eyes. His smirk turned into a smile. "And besides, I want to kiss you in ways I'll never kiss her."

Rikku blinked and then her mind caught up with him. She flushed, but her legs tightened around him and she moaned in the back of her throat. "Dirty jackass."

He laughed. "You're the one with the dirty mind." He leaned closer. "Let me show you what I mean."

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	30. Chapter 16

**Our Buddy Yoorvin**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Cid contrives a way for Rikku and Gippal to spend some Quality Time together. Sixteen: Cid gets some surface information and Rikku and Gippal try the direct route.  
**A/N:** This is sort of a mix between a chapter and a interlude I guess. Plotty plot plot. I hope to get back to super sexiness soon. LOL Oh and xXx inspiration.

Cid threw a packet of pictures down onto Gippal's desk. "Your buddy Yoorvin is doing well for himself."

Gippal picked them up and began looking through them. "He's not my buddy."

Cid frowned. "Not his real name either. This ain't the small time operation that I thought it was." He didn't sound happy about it.

Rikku looked over from her seat at the windowsill. "Is it me or does the name Yoorvin have a very close resemblance to Yevon?"

Cid and Gippal didn't answer her. Cid sprawled into a seat across from Gippal's desk. "He owns at least three clubs. They're gil makers. Everyone in them got two things in common." Cid rubbed his chin. "They're filthy rich and criminals."

Gippal smirked. "We'll fit right in."

"Except for the criminal aspect." Rikku muttered.

Gippal turned about. "How so? If I recall both you and I were declared criminals by Yevon. They wanted to kill us and everything." He meant to look at her face, but his gaze caught on the bare length of leg and her fingers dragging up and down her calf.

Rikku tossed her hair. "We aren't criminals anymore."

He jerked his head and turned back to the photos. "Detail." He muttered. He held up the up the picture of one of the clubs. The recessed door protected by a deep columned porch. There were a few windows, thin tall slits in the walls. It reminded him of one of the temples.

* * *

It looked more like a temple at night when the darkness hid the crude materials used to build it versus the solid stone and mosaic tile that Yevon built their temples out of. Yoorvin didn't bother with electric spotlights but used gas lamps whose flickering flames played with the shadows and deepened the temple impression more.

Yoorvin was also more careful than other club owners. Gippal grimaced and handed his gun over to the bouncer just inside the door. He tightened his grip on Rikku's hip, his fingers sliding under the fabric of the skirt part of her dress. It wasn't the same one as their first excursion, but it was skimpy enough. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to see what he had decided to dub the 'on by luck' dress without asking. On by luck because he still couldn't figure out what had kept it on and he had had the intense desire to strip her out of it in that damn closet. Still had that desire to be honest. He steered her towards the bar and ordered them drinks.

She accepted hers with a smile and turned around so her back pressed against the bar. He moved so he was angled to look like he was leaning on her, but didn't turn around. She cuddled up to him, rubbing against him. He swallowed hard. "That's them." She said after a few minutes. "In the middle, some sort of raised room that overlooks the entire floor.

"Any ideas?"

"Fresh out."

"There's always the direct approach." He said and took a few swallows of his drink. Rikku liked the direct approach he'd noticed. Jump in and don't worry about the landing until you get there.

"I'll back you up."

His eyebrow rose and he leaned down. "With what?" He murmured into her ear. There had been a weapon's check at the door and she hadn't surrendered anything. She shivered and reared her head back to look at him, lips curved into a smirk. She pressed a hand onto his chest.

"Trust me." She said and glanced at her arm with the sleeve. He bit back the observation she'd snuck a knife in, maybe two. This was Rikku, she didn't go anywhere unarmed if she could help it, even to the bathroom. She went up on tiptoes and sucked his earlobe into her mouth for a second. "Plus, you didn't give up the gun in your boot or the knife under your bracer."

His breath hissed. "Ba_by_." Now she was playing mean. He also didn't want to think about how she knew exactly what weapons he carried.

She licked his ear and then bit it. "Not getting any closer to a good nickname." She hissed and moved down, pressing her face into his neck. "Don't get hurt."

He finished his drink and set it down on the bar. "Wouldn't dream of it." He grabbed her chin, tilted her head back and kissed her. He let her go, walked towards the stairs and took them energetically. Since he owned a temple, he noted that the stairs were pretty much in the same place as most temple stairs and that the club as a whole was as large as the main floor of his temple without the walls that defined the rooms. He brushed past the guard on the top. "Hey, I need to talk to Yoorvin." Gippal stopped right in the edge of the room. He grinned, and cocked his hips. "Yoorvin. I heard you were-" He stopped as several weapons pointed in his direction.

Yoorvin glared at him, but his ire seemed aimed more at the man behind Gippal. "Wait."

The guns lowered.

Gippal smirked. "I heard you were the guy to talk to about hovers."

"Leave."

Two more men got up and moved in front of Gippal. The guns rose and cocked.

Gippal looked over his shoulder and watched as Rikku slid a knife against the front of the guard's throat. The guard stiffened.

"Leave, but we just got here." She purred. "Weapons down." She paused. "Please."

Yoorvin didn't move. Gippal released the knife in his glove and placed it against the side of the guy on the rights next. "Haven't you heard it ain't polite to refuse a lady?"

Yoorvin waved his hand. The guns lowered. "You have balls."

Gippal flipped the knife around and stepped aside as Rikku shoved the guard into the room. "More than what's good for me."

"You still need to leave."

Gippal crossed his arms. "We aren't welcome. We got that message."

Rikku placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed her body into his side. "Tell him the information, sweetie."

Gippal looked at her, their eyes met and he nodded. He met Yoorvin's eyes. "I guess you want Cid looking over your shoulder." He shrugged. "Not my problem. Come on, blossom." He turned and started down the steps.

"Hey."

Gippal turned. "Yes."

"Tell me about Cid."

"Are we in business?"

"Depends on what I hear."

Gippal shrugged and walked back in, his arm over Rikku's shoulder. "Cid's been interested in crime syndicates lately. Word among the families is he's now interested in you."

"And you come to tell me this, why?"

Rikku ducked out of Gippal's embrace. She smiled. "If you spread the business around it makes it harder for Cid to track and we need business. It's just a matter of gil."

Yoorvin leaned back and put his feet up on a table. "Nothing personal, just business." He eyed her figure.

Rikku turned her head and smiled at Gippal. "Just good business." She reached inside her dress and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Say, ten million gil business." She held it up between two fingers and looked at Yoorvin, raising her eyebrows.

"I think we can talk." Yoorvin gestured to seats nearby.

Rikku reached back and grabbed Gippal's hand. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. "That's what I like to hear."

* * *

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	31. Interlude 15

**Quality Time: Interlude 15**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Rikku and Yoorvin's second in command get into a little bargaining cat-fight.  
**A/N:** So, this really should be added to the end of the last chapter but... sigh yeah. I didn't have it finished and I feel really bad about not having a full chapter and then again, I think i need some more interludes between them. So... here we are the first interlude that job related. Oops. Apologies on the length.

Rikku handed the paper to Yoorvin and took the opportunity to look him over and decided he was typical for an Al Bhed. He didn't stand out and he didn't blend in, ruggedly handsome looks, bald and enough muscles to make her think he did manual labor, worked out or played blitzball. She nestled against Gippal and stroked his cheekbone. Yoorvin (and they must find out his real name) couldn't compare to her man.

Yoorvin quickly read the paper. "You know hovers."

Gippal ran a finger along Rikku's thigh. "Hovers, ships, soldier machines, canons, guns, anything mechanical that can turn a bit of gil."

Yoorvin passed the paper to a female associate. She glanced at it. "Ten million gil is not worth the aggravation." She folded it and set it on the table. "Eleven million gil would make me consider it."

Rikku met her eyes and wondered what it was about criminals that attracted beautiful women. The woman wasn't as beautiful as Darling, she wasn't as polished or perfect. She had a more dangerous beauty to her. She glared at Rikku, her eyes sparking, cheeks and jaw taut with badly hidden emotion. Rikku ran a finger along Gippal's neck. "Ten million gil is more than fair." Rikku countered.

She tossed her hair and leaned back into her chair. "Nothing about business is ever fair, little girl." She crossed her legs.

Rikku narrowed her eyes. It had probably been a mistake to give a starting price. "Woman enough for your man. Ten two."

Yoorvin and Gippal shared an amused look.

"Yes, mine. Ten seven and a half."

"Wouldn't want him anyways. Ten five."

"Good." She nodded.

Yoorvin interrupted. "Now that the ladies have settled price, we party."

Rikku slid her gaze away from the woman and smiled up at Gippal. He smirked back at her. "Just the way we like things."

--

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	32. Interlude 16

**Quality Time: Interlude 16**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Rikku wants five more minutes and Yuna isn't giving her any of it.  
**Author's Note:** So, if you say QT aloud it sounds like cutie. (Long story) Who knew? Well, now we all do. LOL Also, I now have a DeviantArt page (yes now I'm there too...) and if you would like to see some of the outfits from Desert Rose I've posted drawings of them there! In case anyone is actually interested. If not... forget I said anything. I will eventually get to cutie :P I want to work with a different medium on those though! So... onto the story!

Rikku was in that black warm haze just before dropping off into true oblivious sleep. She could hear things going on downstairs, the door opening and closing and people talking. She didn't really want to put her mind to labeling them but she could tell who they were without too much effort. The recurring timbre of voices and clinking of glasses clued her into who was around. It was nice background noise to her doze that was rapidly becoming sleep. She didn't even mind the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. At least, she didn't mind until someone poked her shoulder.

Rikku groaned.

"Rikku." Yuna hissed.

"Noooo."

"Get up. Uncle Cid wants to see you."

"Five more minutes." Rikku raised her head and cracked her eyelids open. "Five more hours." She corrected, closed her eyes and flopped her head back down.

Yuna poked her shoulder again. "He said right now."

"I just got to slee_ep_." Rikku heard the whine in her voice. She reached up and grabbed the pillow and shoved her head under it. "Nooooo."

Yuna grabbed the pillow and threw it over her shoulder. "Get up."

Rikku lifted her head up and pushed hair from her face. "Five more minutes." Yuna hadn't even brought something with significant caffeine count, like coffee or chocolate or even tea. She glared at her and this time pulled the covers over her head.

She heard Yuna tap her foot and sigh. "Rikku. It's your father."

"I don't care. I'm not awake."

Yuna shoved her shoulder this time. "You're talking to me! You're awake."

"But I don't want to be." So there. Rikku stuck out her tongue. Not that it mattered. Yuna couldn't see her. "Go away."

Yuna tugged on the covers. "Get up! It's no one's fault that you were out late but yours."

Rikku grabbed the covers better and grumbled. No. It was Yoorvin's and Gippal's and her father's fault. She didn't want to be in bars till the wee hours of the morning and then having to write shit down while she could still remember it. She didn't like bars or drinking nearly that much. The music got monotonous after a while no matter who was playing. And drunk people weren't high on her list of interesting conversation partners. Hanging out with Gippal was fine and fun and dandy, but conversation wasn't high on her list of anything she wanted to do with him. Conversation involved far too much talking and not enough of everything else.

Yuna tugged harder. "Rikku."

Rikku sighed and opened her eyes. "Fine." The faster she got up, gave Pops the information, the faster she could go back to sleep. She sat up and swung her legs over the side. "I'm up." Her heart pumped faster and she felt a little lightheaded. She rubbed her eyes. Great, adrenaline, now she wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the day. She reached over and opened the drawer with the stack of papers for Cid.

Yuna coughed.

Rikku looked down. Oh, right. She'd fallen asleep in her underwear and nothing else. She shifted the sheet to cover her breasts and opened another drawer. She grabbed a nightgown off the top and slipped it over her head, tugging down the hem with one hand as she stood up. She flicked her hair over her shoulder. It would have to do. Rikku decided it was best to ignore Yuna wringing her hands on the other side of the bed. So, she padded downstairs in her bare feet and over to Cid, holding a mug of coffee at the bar.

"Is that for me?" She asked.

Cid raised it up and took a sip before answering. "No."

Rikku growled low in her throat and shoved the papers at him. The mug paused midway between Cid's lips and the bar's surface. He looked at the papers in surprise. He set the mug down and began rifling through them. He raised his eyebrows and looked over at her. She decided to explain. "If you down a bottle of hard liquor in four swigs, any lady is who widens her eyes and asks appealing questions is going to make you talk too much, even if she does appear taken." Rikku mumbled. She swiped the mug from the counter and cradled it to her chest. The warm bitter smell of coffee awoke her senses more than any shove to the shoulder. "I'm going to take a shower." Maybe the combination of hot water pounding on her back and caffeine would wake her up sufficiently so she wouldn't _beat_ on Yuna, or else…

--

_Reviews are love, love me?!_


	33. Interlude 17

**Quality Time: Interlude 17**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Gippal returns to Djose to find more than one crisis on his hands.  
**Author's Note:** I'm trucking along in writing here. Actually I'm working on more icons than I should because iconing is just as addictive as writing, perhaps moreso. Yes, there will be a chapter soon. Patience, please.

It was far too early when he stumbled into Djose, actually it was more like a little late. Gippal was sure he'd had one drink too many because his head was swimming and the sun was far too bright and high above the horizon for the time he wished it was instead of the time it actually was. So, he could hope that the fact his employees were out and about and actually working was an illusion so he could go and pretend it wasn't mid morning lay down on his bed and get some sleep.

He didn't notice anything odd until he reached the end of the bridges. He stopped and stared and for the first time he was grateful that he was too tired and slightly too drunk to feel anything other than the intense desire for sleep he wasn't going to get.

Smoke billowed out the temple doors, people ran in and out, covering their mouths or adjusting goggles and masks before diving inside. 

And all he could do was stand there and stare and wonder why exactly there was smoke billowing from his temple and ponder the fact he should be doing something about it and unable to conjure the energy to move from where his boots were growing roots into the flagstones.

"Gippal," Someone shouted and a masked figure ran towards him, stopping within a few inches. He took off his mask and rubbed his face and that was the only way Gippal recognized him, Balfour, one of his crew chiefs. Gippal blinked slowly and turned his gaze back to the temple. Balfour peered at him a moment and his lips twitched into a ghost of a smile before he became serious again. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Gippal blinked again. "Oh."

"It's mostly smoldering, so smoke and no real flames. It's almost out."

"Uh huh."

Balfour nodded. "It's good that the temple's stone or we'd have more problems than we do."

Gippal looked at Balfour, his eyes watering slightly from the smoke and lack of sleep. "More problems."

Balfour's jaw tightened. "That job for Rin, the one we shouldn't have because Cid's people know more about that type of thing than we do and are set up to handle it. Well, it's wrong. It's not our fault, appears Rin's engineers miscalculated and no one caught it. Rin's furious and he's refusing to pay to do it over and insisting we do."

Gippal nodded and didn't say anything. He didn't see the problem yet.

Balfour's brow pinched. "Which means, we'd have to eat the cost."

Gippal's body jolted and he started, which started his brain working. He thought it through and his jaw clenched, cheeks sucking in and out. "We can't do that." He hissed.

"Not with smoke pouring out the temple doors, no."

"We can't _afford_ that." Gippal growled. "We don't have the parts or the materials for it."

"And the machine we were doing it on broke on the last one." Balfour grimaced.

Gippal groaned. He was the only one in the complex that knew how _to fix_ that machine. He rubbed the back of his neck. If he was more awake, he was sure he'd be furious. "Damn it," was all he could manage.

"And he wants it yesterday." Balfour finished. "Next time, boss, could you take that call?"

Gippal bit his tongue on another curse. He shifted his weight forward and hoped his feet would follow before his nose hit dirt. Fortunately, it worked. He staggered a bit before he got back into a smooth motion, but it worked.

Balfour put his mask back on. "So, who is she?"

Gippal's mind blanked. "Huh?"

"Your girlfriend, who is she?" Balfour repeated. "You are _dragging_ boss."

Gippal's mouth opened and closed. It wasn't what Balfour thought at all. Gippal would have preferred sex to drinking and information prying, though Rikku wiggling on his lap most the night had been... nice. "No one." He muttered, thus confirming in the mind of Balfour that he had a girlfriend.

Balfour snorted. "That hot and that sexy. Come on, you can tell me."

One of the guards looked over at him. "Long night, boss?"

The other grinned. "Does she let you sleep at all?"

"Wish I had a girl that good in bed." The first muttered. Gippal wasn't sure he was supposed to hear that.

Gippal stopped and turned to Balfour. "Does the entire temple think I have a girlfriend?"

"Consider the facts, you're out almost every night. You usually aren't back until early morning. You smell like a woman's perfume and lessee, that lipstick mark one night was a good clue." Balfour nodded. "So, yes. You have a girlfriend."

Gippal flushed. "But-"

"Personally, I don't like my girls quite so demanding." Gippal could tell Balfour was leering under his mask. "But obviously you must have your reasons."

Gippal flushed more. He entered the temple, Balfour on his heels and pestering him for details and to stop being selfish. No one was going to steal his girl away from him. They just wanted to know. Give him some advice or ideas to make sure Gippal kept things under control.

Rikku had better not ever catch wind of this or his name would be mud. Gippal felt the back of his neck heat. He was too tired to deal with this. He needed coffee, lots and lots of coffee. In fact, he could replace his blood with coffee and it wouldn't be enough. He was going to need his wits about them and in the absence of wits, caffeine was going to have to do.

--

_reviews are love, love me!_


	34. Interlude 18

**Quality Time: Interlude 18**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** If Gippal is getting the third degree, think about poor Rikku... who can't get away from Tidus.  
**A/N:** Okay, so the next one is a chapter I promise! LOL Poor Rikku. :)

Tidus dropped back to walk beside Rikku, who due to her tired state was lagging behind. He put his hands behind his head and looked over at her. "So-" He started and then didn't say anything for a few minutes.

Rikku's chest felt like a lump of lead. She knew she shouldn't give into Tidus' leading question, but she couldn't seem to help herself. She groaned both in tiredness and in dread of what was coming and looked over. "So what?"

"So, this last guy must have been pretty nice." He grinned. His entire posture stating he knew it was the same guy as the beginning and was just teasing her for the sake of teasing her.

Rikku scowled at him. "He was horrible, awful, the worst yet."

Tidus looked up at the sky. "I don't know. You _were_ out all night."

"I couldn't get away. He was _talking_ and _drinking_. I was being _polite._"

"I somehow don't think it was that at all." He grinned.

Rikku sputtered. "I was there! I would know."

"You know, if you want me to believe you, you should cover the hickey on your neck."

Rikku's hand slapped to her neck and her eyes widened to they almost took over her face. "What? I- I- I don't have a hickey on my neck. My neck is covered! How could you see if I _did?"_

"When you were walking around in what you call pajamas, you had a hickey on your neck." He rolled his head to look at her. "It was pretty obvious. I'm surprised your ruse is holding up this long."

Rikku glanced up at Yuna and Paine. "It's not a ruse."

"It is so. It's definitely a ruse for something." His eyes narrowed. "But since you haven't crossed sex, or anything off your list. It can't be for anything on it, particularly the last bit."

Rikku flushed and sputtered more. "You've looked at my list!"

"You've been busy. I was curious." He shrugged.

"That's private!"

"Then hide it better."

Rikku ground her teeth. Having Tidus around was like having a second brother, a nosy intrusive slightly older brother who took it into his head that he had to keep an eye on you. She'd broken Anikki of these habits years ago. Now it looked like she was going to have to do this _again._ "Don't look through my stuff."

"Oh come on."

"I'll break your fingers."

Tidus sighed. "Anyways, how is Gippal treating you?"

"Tidus! I swear. Nothing is happening between Gippal and I. Nothing. See my lips move. Hear sound coming out."

"See me not believing you."

"Then keep your voice down." Rikku snapped and glanced at Yuna and Paine again. They weren't paying any attention, or so she hoped. "And I haven't been going out with Gippal. I wish I was going out with Gippal. There'd be less talking and less drinking-"

"And more kissing and sex."

"And I'd be getting more _sleep!"_

Tidus snorted. "I doubt it."

"Fine. Don't believe me." Rikku crossed her arms and jutted out her bottom lip.

"You're less cranky when you get sleep." Tidus muttered.

"I'm _not_ cranky."

"Yes you are."

"And even if I was, you _don't_ have to point it out. I'm _tired._"

"Which is why you're cranky. Plus, you aren't getting what you want from Gippal which makes you more so."

It took several seconds for the second statement to penetrate Rikku's brain. Her mouth opened and shut. "What?! Where did you get that from?"

"Well, you aren't crossing things off your list."

"I haven't had _time_ to cross things off and if you haven't noticed, we haven't been seeing each other recently for me to figure out how to manipulate him into doing the things I want him to do."

"Manipulate? This is getting more interesting all the time. And you have been seeing him, I bet my share of this run's profit that he is the one who gave you the hickey."

"I do _not_ have a hickey." Rikku blushed again.

"You haven't been seeing him with us around, but you have been seeing him. And that's the problem. Too much togetherness in private and not enough in public." Tidus nodded.

Rikku moaned. Why did Tidus have to be so close to the truth? How did he get so close to the truth? "Is this day over yet."

"No. Longing for Gippal?"

"Longing for _sleep._" Rikku scrubbed her eyes, and longing to get away from Tidus and his uncomfortable remarks.

Tidus grinned. "Sleep with Gippal." 

He was tenacious as a- as a- as a Guado! "Argh." She threw up her hands and stomped away. Tidus chuckled and lengthened his strides to catch up with her. Rikku kept marching right past Yuna and Paine. "Keep your boyfriend away from me." She growled.

Yuna blinked.

Tidus put his arms down. "Hey!"

Paine shook her head.

"She's cranky." Yuna murmured. 

"Tell me about it." Tidus said back and grabbed Yuna's hand. "Maybe I should give her some time to cool down."

Yuna smiled up at him. "Maybe you shouldn't rile her up in the first place."

"But that's no fun."

Paine looked over at him. "No fun is not telling us what you two were talking about."

"Don't you dare!" Rikku shouted over her shoulder.

"I can hurt you." Paine said.

"So can she." Tidus pointed at Rikku.

"What he said!" Rikku turned and put her hands on her hips.

"Yuna, protect me." Tidus hid behind her.

Paine sighed. "Oh well. Keep her secrets. I'll figure it out eventually."

Tidus grinned. He was sure she would and then the teasing would never stop. He chuckled. Rikku didn't stand a chance.

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	35. Chapter 17

**Quality Time**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Rikku and Gippal get a taste of what things could be like if circumstances weren't against them and they weren't so stubborn.  
**Author's Note:** (glares at characters) That's right. Stubborn! This wasn't supposed to be a chapter, but then Gippal wanted to look and next thing I knew I was 40 or so words away from my limit so I just filled it in. Anyways, this hopefully gives me some time to work on the next chapter, which is back to the main story.

Rikku and Gippal stared at each other across a hotel room. He leaned against the doorjamb. It was the only thing keeping him upright. Her shoulders slumped and she blinked and blinked again.

She rubbed her eyes and slumped more. Why were they here again? "I- I can't do this tonight. I got maybe twenty minutes sleep."

"Lucky." He muttered.

Her head jerked up. "You didn't get any?"

He shook his head. "One crisis after another as soon as I walked in the door." He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. Rikku took a step forward and fell onto the bed. Her eyes closed and it was only the fact that she was in the worst position and all her clothes were digging into her that she sat up. Gippal staggered across the room, missed the bed entirely and fell into a heap on the floor. He leaned against the bed. He moved his head to look at her. "I say we sleep."

"That is the best sentence I have heard _all day_." She said. Gippal grinned. She sighed. "But there's only one bed."

His eyes closed, and his head started to droop. He jerked upright and forced his eyes open. "And this is a problem because? It's big."

Gippal always had an answer for everything. She was far too tired to argue with him. She pushed herself to her feet. "Fine, I get the bathroom first."

Gippal stared at the door, his eyes opening and closing as he listened to the water run and her moving about. It didn't take her that long. She exited, still fully dressed. Her hair spilled across her shoulders, free of restraints. He held his hand out. "Help me up." She eyed it. She glanced at him. Was he going to try and pull her down onto him or not? She bit her lip and grabbed it. She braced her body as he used her to pull himself to his feet, groaning all the way. He let her hand go. "Thanks."

She smiled, relieved. "No problem."

He walked around her into the bathroom. The door shut behind him. Her fingers flew as she threw off her clothes, throwing them into a haphazard pile on the nearest chair. Dressed in her underwear she pulled back the covers and rolled underneath them. She was going to be asleep before he got out. This was a really stupid idea. She shouldn't be anywhere near a bed with Gippal when things were so haphazard. Tidus was right. They were spending far too much time alone. But here she was doing it, rationalizing it due to a need for sleep and the desire to bash Tidus' head in, and Paine's right next to him because she was being sarcastically pushy. Rikku groaned and rolled to her side on the extreme edge of the bed. She was stupid, stupid, stupid. She closed her eyes.

The bathroom door opened. She wouldn't look. She would not look. She wouldn't.

She cracked her eyes open and relaxed minutely. He still had his pants on. She relaxed a little. He dropped his shirt on the floor and moved around to the other side of the bed. Her spine itched, the back of her neck tensing. She rolled over to watch him. Unable to bear the fact he might be watching her without her knowing.

He sat on the edge of the chair, leaning over to take off his boots. He tossed them somewhere near where hers had ended up and unbuckled his belt. He stood up, shucking his pants and answering the age-old question of boxers or briefs at the same time. She got a short glimpse of gray boxer-briefs before he slid under the covers and reached over to turn out the light.

She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the fact she was in bed with Gippal and they were both next to naked. It didn't work.

He stared at the ceiling a few minutes, inwardly cursing the fact he was exhausted, cataloguing the amount of Rikku's clothing on the chair, coming to the correct conclusion and wishing he had the energy to take advantage of the situation.

Less than five minutes later, they were both asleep.

* * *

He woke up a lot warmer than normal. It wasn't a feeling he was adverse too. Being born in the desert and then leaving it made him attached to being warm and thus he didn't want to stir. The reason for the additional warmth of more than the covers he could barely feel over him was nestled back against his chest, his arm around her waist, her hair somehow managing not to get into his mouth but stream across his neck. He raised his head and looked down. Rikku still slept, her eyes closed and lips shut as she breathed evenly through her nose. His lips twitched upwards. She looked cute and sweet.

He straightened his legs to ease the tension from them from being tangled with hers most the night. Their legs rubbed together, his slightly hairy ones against her smooth skin. He couldn't feel anything but skin under his arm, which made him think she was wearing as little as he'd thought last night. His body liked that notion, liked the very idea of being curled around Rikku and was telling him so, insistently. He inhaled, shifted out from behind her and eased her down to the bed. He glanced at her still face.

He hadn't had a chance to look at her. He'd touched her often enough, teased her skin, caressed the underside of her breasts, but he hadn't _looked_ at her. He brushed her hair away from him and next to her back. His fingers caught in the tangles and loops. She'd seen him naked and had yet to return the privilege. Now, he could rectify that a bit. If she caught him at this, he was going to be slapped. He propped his head on his hand and grinned. It would be so worth it.

He tugged the blankets down to her hips and sighed in contentment. She was gorgeous. It didn't matter that her breasts were sunk a little into her chest because she was lying down. Her pink nipples were tight and round, peaked from the cooler temperature. His eyes swept the long column of her throat, where the curve met the shoulder and the hollow. All places he wanted to lick and kiss. He caressed one of her breasts, thumb rubbing over the hardness of her nipple. She moaned deep in her throat. Her eyes fluttering open as she wiggled against the bed.

"Gippal?" She said, voice thick with sleep.

He leaned down and kissed that curve of her throat, inhaling her scent, sweat and a bit of musk that was the smell of her. "Morning gorgeous."

She reached over and slid her hand into his hair. "Gorgeous? I like that one." She yawned. "But I'm all morning messy." She stretched, arching upwards and groaning.

He swallowed hard. She had to stop doing things like that. He was a man and he _wanted_. She tugged on his hair and he moved so he could look in her face. "You still look gorgeous to me." He murmured trying to get past the sexual haze she constantly put his thoughts into.

She propped her body up with her elbows and pressed her lips to his. He claimed her bottom lip, nipping it with his teeth. He pulled away before he could give into the temptation to slide his hand off her so he could hold his weight over her, press her down with his lower body and deepen the kiss, which would lead to other things, like sex. And if they were going to have sex, he really needed to take her out on a real date first or ask her to be his girlfriend. It was only right. She smiled at him without a clue of his thoughts and lowered her eyelashes. "Enjoying the view?"

"Immensely." He grinned and brushed her lips with his.

"Good. What time is it?"

He scowled, consulted his inner clock. It refused to answer. "I don't know." He looked over his shoulder, muscles stretching. The complimentary clock on the bedside table unmercifully displayed the time. His eyes widened. "Shit."

Rikku tried looking over his shoulder. "What?"

"It's past mid morning, make it more like midday." He eyed the clock. They'd slept over twelve hours. No wonder he felt well, rested.

"Oh Spira," she whispered, her own eyes widening and face paling. "Anikki is going to kill me." She started to roll out of bed.

Gippal's arm moved over and trapped her where she was. She could fight him, but a glance at his face made her stop. His eye danced and he was grinning. "It's a little late to be worrying about that."

She frowned. "What do you mean? I didn't tell them where I was going. They're probably frantic by now."

He rolled his eyes. "They know you can take care of yourself. Besides, if it's noon, there's no way I'm going to get any work done today and by the time we both bathe, dress and get something to eat there won't be time for you to do any work _either._ So, there's no rush."

She stiffened and glared at him. "Who said I was going to bathe?"

"I did." His eyebrow rose. "Plus, you've got that nifty transmitter to the Celsius. You can call Anikki, reassure him that you were out late but were too tired to head back so you rented a hotel room, which is the truth."

Truth to tell, he was getting a little tired of lies. He was tired of Rikku touting she was out with other men when she was with him. It made his stomach knot, even if these men didn't exist. He didn't like being jealous of figments of her imagination.

She stared at him. "There is no way to win with you. I know it. You know it, especially when we're mostly naked. So, fine." She paused in her semi-annoyed muttering and bit her lip. "We could spend the day together."

"All right."

"And I'll ask Shinra to see if he can jury rig some sort of way to route the radio through the commsphere system so you can call Djose."

It slipped out before he could censor it. "They'll assume I'm with my girlfriend. They won't care."

Her jaw dropped. "Your _what?!"_

His mouth formed an appropriate curse. He flushed and couldn't meet her eyes. "The entire temple thinks I have a girlfriend." He grimaced. "Persistently and invasively spout that they think I have a girlfriend. They won't stop picking on me." He whined.

Her mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before she giggled. "Oh good, you too."

His head snapped up. "Me too?"

"Tidus. Paine." She flushed. "Mostly Tidus." She looked away. "So, who is the supposed girlfriend?"

"They didn't say." Gippal swallowed, wondering where this was going. "And I didn't ask." Rikku'd almost killed that woman over a kiss. He didn't want to think what she might do to a girl that the temple _theorized _was his girlfriend. "I don't think they have any ideas." Damn it. It wasn't like any of it was real. Just like the guys weren't real. Oh fuck. He couldn't ask her not to feel what he was feeling. Emotions were dumb.

She relaxed a little. "Okay." She met his eyes. Her smile trembled. "You want the shower first?" She reached up and cupped his cheek. "I promise I won't run away."

He sighed. "All right. Since you've promised." He turned his head to kiss her palm. He rolled off the bed, stretched and picked up his clothes.

She watched him curling up into a little ball. The door closed behind him and the water started running.

She had two more things to add to her list.

* * *

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	36. Chapter 18

**Quality Time**: **Innocent Question**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

**Summary:** Cid contrives to have Rikku and Gippal spend some quality time together. Part Eighteen: Rikku has a question and it leads to some interesting answers.  
**A/N:** Happy Birthday Lost and Never Found! (I actually think that's one word. Oh well). Okay! Really long time since we posted any of this. I hope we remember what we're doing. This chapter's inspiration is Gone in 60 Seconds (the Angelina Jolie version). :D Fun times.

Rikku shifted in her seat and put her legs up on the dash of the hover. She stared straight ahead unaware how Gippal's eyes automatically drifted over to look at them. He swallowed, flushed and looked back out ahead of them.

"So, what do you think is better, having sex or stealing hovers?" She asked in one of those 'I've just had a thought voices.'

He blinked and his mouth opened and closed a few times. "What?"

"What's better, having sex or stealing hovers?" She looked over at him. She began to play with the ends of her scarf.

"I don't know." He frowned. His forehead furrowed. "I haven't ever stolen a hover."

"So, you've had sex." Her fingers stopped moving.

Gippal mouthed a few curses. This was one of those 'he did not want to go there' type of conversations. "No. I haven't had sex either." He snapped his mouth shut. His face heated. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Just making conversation."

That wasn't to him a good reason to be having this type of conversation. However, there was little else to do, he decided to go with it. "Given that I haven't ever done either of those activities. I can't compare them." It made perfect logical sense to him. No experience. No argument. This was Rikku though and he should have known better.

Her eyebrow rose. "In a purely theoretical sense, what's better?"

He gritted his teeth. She wasn't letting this go. The tenacity of a Zu wasn't always a compliment. "Let me think about it."

"Think away." She started to play with her scarf again, dragging the ends of the fringe across her lips, her shiny pink lips that begged to be kissed. And her long lean legs pleaded to have him drag his fingers along them. Must turn tables, change thought path. Do something and besides, she had managed to get his virginity out of him and hadn't volunteered the information herself. Sneaky brat.

"Okay, what about you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What about me?"

"Stolen a hover or had sex or had sex while stealing a hover?" It was best in his mind to cover all the options.

She giggled. "No. No. And No."

He watched the group of hovers across the way. "Well, there's your answer."

She slapped his leg. "You didn't answer at all."

"Yes I did." He grabbed her hand.

"Did not." She wrenched her wrist around to escape him.

"Did so." He made another grab, overbalanced and almost ended up in her lap.

She shoved him back into his seat. "Did not. Tell me what it is."

"Obviously, the answer is C, having sex while stealing hovers."

"That wasn't one of the options." She crossed her arms.

"Who says?"

"I do! I'm the one who asked the question. I'm the one who gives the options and there was no option C."

"Well, there is now."

"Two options. You cannot mash them together and make a third option. It does not work that way."

"Yes it can."

"Besides, it's not a believable option."

"You said theoretically."

"That is not what I meant and you know it."

He ignored her. "So, if they both have a rush associated to them. Theoretically," he lifted a finger. "The rush would be multiplied if you were doing both at the same time."

She glared at the finger like she wanted to break it into several pieces. He put it down. She snapped her teeth. "I still don't think it's possible."

"You don't have to be driving the damn hover to have sex while stealing it." He waved his hands about. "You're the one that started this perverted conversation."

"Are you calling me a pervert?"

"Not out rightly saying it. I can if you want." He looked at her. She didn't say anything, her jaw working and her arms still crossed. "You're a pervert."

"I am not."

"Hah!"

"You're the one whose mind jumped to the different ways you could have sex on a hover while stealing it. Clearly, you are the pervert not me."

"Gorgeous, I am a _man._ That is a prerequisite of the species." He gave in and ran a finger down her thigh. She licked her lips and grabbed his hand. She picked it up, and was about to drop it when he switched their grips. He rubbed his thumb along hers. "You liked looking at me naked."

"You had your hands under my dress." She countered, but didn't try to take her hand back.

"Hmm, yeah. You've got amazing breasts and there wasn't really anything in the way."

She flushed bright red and squeaked. "Gippal."

"And you enjoyed it too."

She sank into the seat. "I'm dying. I'm dying. I'm going to die and it's going to be all your fault." She tried to hide behind her hair and once again the braids weren't big enough.

"I also think you have this thing for semi-public places."

"I do not!" She stiffened and glared at him.

"Alley, closet, front porch."

"The porch was all you."

"Other people's bedrooms. You're just as perverted, as I am, darling. I like it." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

She stilled and stared at him. "You do?"

He grinned. "Yeah. I like you don't get squeamish about sex. You still blush but that's just cute."

She growled. "I am _not_ cute."

He leaned towards her. "Oh yes you are. Lots of braids, little round button nose, big eyes, little dimple right here." He meant to press his lips against it, but she turned her head and their lips met. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, nipping at it with her teeth. He tugged her into his lap. She tugged her hand free and pulled his shirt out of his pants sliding her hands underneath to caress his stomach. He groaned and delved into her mouth with his tongue, groaning more when she gave it the same treatment she gave his lip.

She tore away, lips red and puffy, eyes glazed. "Take it back." Her fingers curled, nails digging into his skin.

"Cute."

She snarled and bit his lip. "Wrong."

He grabbed her hips and ground her against him. "Sexy too." He licked her bottom lip and delved inside her mouth again. He pulled back, panting. "Just the way I like them."

She moaned and melted into him. "You say such sweet things sometimes." She muttered. She turned her head and kissed his neck. He stroked her legs. He _needed_ to stroke her legs.

Sometimes? He rolled his eye. He'd have to work on saying sweet things all the time then. Well, except when he wanted to get her riled. She was gorgeous riled. His head turned to give her more room and then took in their position. He grinned. "I think I see the problem with having sex while stealing a hover."

Her head rose and she licked her lips. "What's that?"

"The controls would get in the way." He kissed her because she was there.

"Mmm, well there you go. There is no option C."

He sighed. They were back to the beginning question. Then he grinned, but this time their positions were much more interesting. "Option A. Option A is more rewarding and in the end probably more comfortable."

"That depends."

"And where did your mind just go?"

"I'm not telling."

"I tickle."

"I kiss." She grinned and did just that.

* * *

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	37. Interlude 19

**Quality Time: Interlude 19**  
by PrettyGothGirl  
**Summary:** Cid contrives to have Rikku and Gippal spend some quality time together. Interlude 19: The two take a baby step forward, but even that baby step raises suspicions.  
**A/N:** Happy Birthday fae_of_the_rose! And also for calixa, as I promised, more. *waves* Okay, I've considered, reorganized my "outline" and managed to get something I hope is relatively 'set' up to chapter 32 (yes, 32). However, I still need ideas. If you have ideas that you want to see or recommendations of sci fi/fantasy/action movies/books/comics/whathaveyou with cheesy romance/action scenes (action scenes with sexual tension are good), please share. In other words, _I'm taking requests._

Tidus scuffed his shoes along the mosaic. "I can't believe we lost." He murmured. The entire group of Gullwings and Gippal were at the dock the Celsius usually parked. Hair plastered to her head from the blitzdome, Yuna leaned her head against Tidus' shoulder to try and comfort him.

Rikku slouched her shoulders. "We were so close, too."

"If that Blappa hadn't grabbed me-" Anikki shook his fists.

"We know. We know." Dachi rolled his eyes. "You would have made a come back and saved the day."

Paine rolled her eyes along with Dachi.

"Yes!"

"Big words." Paine looked at Anikki levelly. His arms gradually came down and he lowered his head.

Rikku sighed again. "But you didn't." She shook her head.

Gippal reached over and rubbed the back of her hand with his. "Don't worry, you'll get 'em next time."

Rikku turned her head and smiled. It lit up her whole face and made her eyes glow. "You're right."

Dachi looked down at their hands, then up at their faces and then down at their hands again. His brow furrowed a little and he frowned considering what the action could mean.

"Besides, it's the Psyches. They're tough. They're Al Bhed." Gippal smirked. "You don't have any advantages against them." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Rikku's lips twitched. "Oh, I'm sure I could come up with _something_ if I needed to."

Gippal narrowed his eyes. "No."

She giggled. "Why not?"

"Because I said so. Get whatever you have going on in your head out right now. Absolutely not." Gippal crossed his arms.

Rikku's bottom lip jutted out. "You aren't the boss of me."

"Rikku." Gippal growled. Rikku's grin broadened, if that were possible.

"Stop teasing the boy." Dachi cut in.

Rikku batted her eyelashes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Boy?" Gippal turned his glare to Dachi.

Yuna lifted her head off Tidus' shoulder. "I want ice cream."

Tidus brightened. "That sounds good."

Yuna let Tidus go and hooked her arm through Rikku's. "Ice cream makes everything better." Yuna said and started to drag Rikku away.

Rikku looked at Gippal over her shoulder and under her eyelashes, walking away with her cousin. Her hips were swaying more than was necessary. "You're right Yunie. It does."

Gippal stared after them. He abruptly shook his head and took off after them. "Almost everything." He muttered under his breath.

Dachi shook his head. What was going on between Rikku and Gippal that a simple touch would make her so happy? Whatever it was, they had the hots for each other bad, though they'd always had the hots for each other. Dachi decided more observation was required.

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	38. Chapter 19

**Quality Time: Chapter Nineteen  
A Woman's Intuition**  
By PrettyGothGirl  
**Summary:** Cid contrives to have Rikku and Gippal spend some quality time together. Chapter 19: Gippal discovers the location of some of the hovers, he has a hunch and decides to check it out himself. Rikku worries.  
**A/N:** _I'm taking requests._ So, this was the chapter I was stuck on for about six months, I finally said the hell with it recently and this is what it is. R/G Best of 2008 Nominations are still going. Check it out and help us out!

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Rikku put her hands on her hips and looked around.

"Positively sure, before you ask." Gippal frowned.

Rikku looked around again. "This is the Moonflow and I don't see any hovers." The amount of hovers that Yoorvin's gang had been taking would be an obvious group on the riverbank. One hover would be obvious on the riverbank. The shoopuf was still the most reliable transportation across the river.

"You aren't looking in the right place." Gippal slid his arms around her waist and put his head on top of hers. "Look down."

"Down is the ground and the water." She leaned into him, wiggling to get comfortable.

"Exactly."

"Are you being vague to be annoying? Just tell me already."

He grinned. "They're under the water." He let her go, sliding his hands along her skin. She sighed, her eyes closing. He stepped away from her and began to pull his shirt over his head.

She turned, her mouth open to say something about letting her go. The hem of his shirt caught on his chest. She snapped her mouth shut. Damn it, he had way too many muscles that needed to be touched. She ran her eyes down his abs and licked her lips. She shook her head quickly. The shirt kept moving upwards again. "Not that I _mind_ you stripping, but _why_ are you stripping?"

He pulled it over his head, dropped the shirt to the ground and adjusted his eye patch. "I'm going to check the dump site out and you're going to stand guard."

She was going to what? She was not a puppy. Her eyes narrowed and she poked his chest. "Hey, I'm the blitzball player, not you. I can go check it out and _you_ can stand guard."

He grabbed her hand and pressed it against his chest. "Too late, already decided."

"Decided by who? You?"

He smirked. "Yeah me. I have a hunch and I want to check it out."

"Then tell me and I'll check it out." She flattened her hand. His heart pulsed under his muscles and bones. It was a strong heart. One she liked and one she wanted to keep beating. Her stomach tightened, something didn't feel right about this.

"If I'm in there longer than five minutes, I want you to come get me." He tilted his head to the side. She opened her mouth and he pressed a finger onto it. "No arguments. I'm the leader remember."

She closed her mouth and scowled. It was almost as an afterthought that she kissed his finger. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Five minutes." She narrowed her eyes. "No more."

He grinned and waded into the water, disappearing completely once he reached the edge of the shelf.

She bit her lip. There really was no point for her to be standing guard on the shore. In fact, it would look rather silly for her to be standing around. She kicked the dirt. Why did he have to be so vague, annoying and bossy anyways? Telling her to stay out of danger wasn't the type of bossy she appreciated. Okay, if somebody came around, say like the gang who had hidden the hovers here in the first place, it would be rather dangerous. However many against one odds and all, the safest course would be for her to run away. Preferably running away into the water so she could warn Gippal and not leave him in a lurch.

She started to pace. How long had it been?

She needed to distract herself and try not to think about the fact that Gippal was under the water possibly running out of air. Damn it. She played blitzball. She was used to five-minute half times. She could hold her breath for ten minutes if she had too. He was not qualified to do this and why couldn't he just stand aside and let her work?

How long had it been again? This was the longest five minutes of her life. What was going on down there?

She really needed a topic change. She glanced at the water again. He'd touched her in public. She grinned. It hadn't been a big touch, but it hadn't been him pushing her around either. This definitely needed to be encouraged, given positive enforcement, _rewarded_. It was small step in the right direction and she wanted him to know she welcomed it. She just wasn't sure how. She started to gnaw on her lip again.

She hadn't been lying to him when she said she wasn't very good at being girl, but she was a girl and he was just going to have to deal with it. She groaned and rubbed her forehead. Now would be once again the time to have someone to talk to about all this. If only Yuna wasn't as clueless as she was and so damn attached to Tidus that she didn't need to tell him what she wanted. And Paine was always Paine, no help whatsoever. Did the girl even have a sex drive? Maybe Tidus would know what to do. She paused and shook her head. And then he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. She was on her own. She swallowed hard. She didn't want to be on her own with this. Life would be so much easier if Gippal would just take what she knew he had to want. He touched her and kissed her enough in private and around strangers.

Oh for fuck's sake, this wasn't helping her anxiety at all. Had it been five minutes yet?

She no longer cared. She stalked into the water. Gippal could deal with her be a few minutes early. Not that she could remember the exact time he went into the water anyways.

It took a few minutes for her too see him through the light refracting in the water. He floated, leg hooked under a hover skid, eyes closed. Her heart stopped. Had she waited too long? Her heart started again, pounding in her ears as she clawed towards him not caring about the extra oxygen she was using. She had to get to him, before it was too late. She'd known something like this was going to happen. She'd known. When they got back to the surface, she was going to scold him, then hug him, lecture him, then kiss him and so on. Why couldn't he just trust her skills and abilities for once? She grabbed his face, smashed her lips to his before trying to pry them apart with her tongue. They separated and she blew in a good lungful of air. Was it enough? Would it work? Her heart raced as fast her mind. Was she too late? She didn't know what else to do!

He stirred, eyes opening. She went limp in relief. She wanted to sigh or wrap her arms around him and kiss him silly. They didn't have time for that. The little bit of air she had given him would last only so long. She swam downwards, keeping a hand on his body the entire time and tugged his foot loose. It hadn't been badly caught and then she pushed him up towards the surface.

She followed, kicking strongly until she caught up with him. They broke the surface together. She shook water from her ears and turned to face him.

He burst out laughing. "Yo- you're face."

Her jaw dropped and her stopped again for another crucial moment and then felt like it sank to the bottom of the river. He'd been faking. She'd been so scared she was going to lose him just as things were beginning to right and it was all a lie. Her blood pounded through her veins. She snapped her mouth shut and started to swim to shore. He was playing with her, again.

His laughter died off. "Rikku?"

Good, at least the jerk realized something was wrong this time. "I'm going home." She said. The words were as tight as her throat.

He didn't say anything, like there was anything he could say. It was a vindictive thought. Sorry wasn't going to cut it this time. She reached the shallows and strode out. She walked away as fast as she could. He might have longer legs but she would always be quicker.

She didn't say goodbye and she didn't look back.

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	39. Interlude 20

**Quality Time: Interlude 20**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_  
**Summary:** Cid contrives to have Rikku and Gippal spend some quality time together. Interlude 20: Gippal tries to talk to Rikku, and Shinra gets suspicious.  
**Author's Note:** Rikku and Gippal aren't doing too well with this keeping things a secret. Since, it is so short, I shall have to post more soon. :) If you haven't yet, you should considering nominating in Best of Rikku/Gippal 2008. Taking requests! And does anyone know if Underworld 3 has any good 'love' scenes?

It was supposed to be a joke, just a simple funny joke. How had it gone so wrong?

He'd tried going after her. His things though had been on the shore and by the time he'd gathered them. She was long gone, not even the scent of her perfume remained. He wasn't a tracker either to be able to read bent grass and know which way the hawk flew.

Three days ago. Three days since he watched her back getting smaller, her hair bronze from all the water saturated in it.

He straightened his shoulders and picked up the commsphere. It was just a call. He could do it. Again. He pressed the sphere downwards.

Shinra answered, again.

"Can I talk to Rikku?" He asked. Damn it. He felt like a broken sphere, doing and saying the same things over and over.

"I don't know. Can you?"

Gippal struggled not to glare at the brat. "May I, please?"

"I'm just a kid." It had to be Shinra's way of saying 'we'll see.' He turned away, said something, waited and turned back. "She's not accepting calls," Shinra paused to get the unspoken 'from you' across. "Right now, if ever again."

Gippal sagged into his seat. "Thanks Shinra."

Shinra shrugged and the commsphere died.

Gippal sighed. How was he supposed to make up for the problem when she wouldn't even speak to him? It seemed he was going to have to resort to a higher power.

--

Shinra couldn't tell from the angle he was at, but he thought Rikku was leaning back in her chair and glaring. That was the third time Gippal had called in as many days and Rikku hadn't gone out in three nights either. It didn't take a genius to make connection. _Something_ was going on between Rikku and Gippal and right now it wasn't good. It wasn't _his_ place to intervene.

Rikku became angry with Gippal so often, it wasn't worth the trouble. This time, it didn't seem like a normal Rikku rage at Gippal. Shinra stared at his computer. Maybe he should say something. He pondered and then shuddered. No. Rikku would then get mad at him for butting his nose in.

Just, in his opinion and in his observation, nothing was going to change unless she talked to Gippal. Shinra shook his head. He didn't understand girls. Gippal was trying, maybe he wasn't trying hard enough, but he was trying. Shinra decided more research was needed, though he was beginning to think Rikku and Gippal weren't good subjects.

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	40. Interlude 21

**Quality Time: Interlude 21**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_  
**Summary:** Cid determines a way for Rikku and Gippal to spend some quality time together: Interlude 21: Gippal appeals to Cid, Cid appeals to Rikku and Rikku lets loose.  
**A/N:** Welladay, I'm gonna have to start typing up some of the stuff I have completed soon. Please, check out the Rikku/Gippal LJ Comm quitethecouple, right now we have nominations going for the Best of Rikku/Gippal 2008 awards (ending March 1st 2009) going and a First line challenge. We'd love your participation. And I am taking suggestions or requests for this story. Thank you!

Cid stared at his daughter across the table, or mostly he stared at the soles of her shoes. She sat, her legs crossed at the ankles and her chair tilted back. The boy had asked him for a favor and had explained with nothing more than Rikku was mad at him and wouldn't speak to him. Cid repressed a frown. Things had been going well, Rikku's pessimism, which was unlike her, aside. He wanted to work his way up to the subject, give her a chance to bring up any grievances herself. But he shoulda known better.

She glared down her nose at him. "Since the _only_ reason you contact me anymore is about Gippal and," she made quote motions with her hands, "work. You might as well get on with it."

He blinked. "I don't-" He protested. Great, now she was mad at him as well. He loved his girl and he just wanted her to be happy. It wasn't fair that she would take her anger at Gippal out on him. Woman in a rage weren't always fair either.

She pointed at him, "All you contact about, you wanna report, you wanna discuss Gippal. It's all you ever see me about anymore. No. How is your day? How are the Gullwings? Who have _names,_ by the way. No. How are Yuna and her boyfriend? Nothing."

"Well-" He shifted in his seat.

"So, for your information," Rikku bit out the words, chin tucked down. "I'm pissed at Gippal and I'm not working with him. I'm not talking to him and I'm not _seeing _him again if I can help it."

"The boy-"

"He's not a boy. He's a _man_. He needs to figure that out and quit messin' around."

Cid slammed his hands down on the table. "Stop interruptin' me."

She crossed her arms. Cid sighed. When had his children turned into such sassy, disrespectful brats?

"Gippal's pretty upset about you not talkin' to him."

Her lips twitched upwards. "Good. I'm pretty upset at him." She jabbed a finger in a random direction before crossing them across her chest again. "He hurts me and lies to me, sets me up with all sorts of expectations. I have _had it_ with his antics. He was mean and cruel. My skills don't matter to him. My _feelings_ don't matter to him." She stopped to breathe. "And you don't get it and he _certainly_ doesn't get it. So I'm done. D. O. N. E. Done." She pressed her lips together and swung her legs down. She stood.

Cid couldn't help but smile. That was his girl. Stubborn to a fault when she was angry, things happened when his girl became angry, things that she might not expect, which could be all to the good in this relationship. "All right."

She stepped backwards. "All right?"

Cid rubbed his chin. "You might be done." He raised his eyebrow. "But I don't think _he _is."

Rikku snorted. "Sure Pops." She tossed her hair and strode out. "Sure." She drawled out from the doorway. "This I have to see."

The door shut behind her. Cid shook his head. It was a good thing the boy could be as stubborn if not more so that Rikku was. He was going to need all of that bullheadedness.

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	41. Interlude 22

**Quality Time: Interlude 22**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_  
**Summary:** Cid Contrives of a way for Rikku and Gippal to spend some quality time together. Interlude 22: Gippal corners Rikku and tries to manipulate her into doing things his way.  
**A/N:** Happy birthday Ninja_butterfly! Sorry, sorry, I meant to update this sooner. I have good excuses, though they shouldn't have kept me from doing what I love to do. Oh well. Anyways, yes, Quality Time... onward!

Gippal didn't know who to thank, the fates, the fraudulent Yevon, the sleeping Aeons, but he was thankful that Cid was not on Rikku's side. Gippal wasn't sure Cid was on his side either. But if the old man was willing to help, Gippal was going to take it and run like a chocobo out of hell. Cid might have a hidden agenda. Gippal at the moment didn't care.

Rikku was alone, that was the key thing, in the bar area of the Celsius. No annoying friends or family, no intrusive lisping Hypellos, alone. He stepped behind her and placed his arms to either side of her body. She wasn't going to even think she had a chance of running. She spun to face him. Her ponytail whipped his face and the draft of her perfume intoxicated him. The heat of her glare was nothing against the radiating heat of her body. He smiled. It was a half smile, but a smile, his first in days. "I didn't want to have to do this."

She blew bangs from her eyes. "Do what?"

"Corner you to get you to talk to me. I'm glad it worked." He flexed his hands on the bar.

She clenched her jaw. "But you're doing it anyways."

"I don't have a lot of patience." He said. She rolled her eyes. He tilted his head. "Or time."

He watched emotions shift across her face. Her brow furrowed, her lips pursed, eyes tightened, then her nose wrinkled, and then everything relaxed. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She didn't want to ask the question. However, curiosity would always get the better of her. "Time?"

"Time." He smiled. He just needed more time with her and he could make everything better. "We've been invited to a card game."

"You're horrible at cards." She tilted her head in mockery.

"Only when I play against you." He retorted. "We've been invited to a card game." He started again. She opened her mouth and he glared at her, overriding her before she could say anything. "By our buddy Yoorvin, tonight and it would look extremely odd if I showed up by my lonesome, considering how close we are." He smirked. "And how important you are to me."

"No." She crossed her arms.

"No?"

"I'm not going."

Damn it. He was going to have to manipulate her. "So, you're saying you can't do it."

She straightened. "I can so."

He grinned. "Ah."

"But I won't." She narrowed her eyes.

"So, you're going to tell Cid that you can't finish the job he hired-"

"Shanghaied."

He decided to ignore her interjections. "-us to do, for which he pays-"

"A pittance."

She had a point there. "-us to do and is for the good of the Al Bhed-"

"Who don't _care._"

Which made him wonder why he cared. Wait, quality spending time with Rikku, right. It was a very big reason to care. He had to keep his eyes on the prize, and it was a very pretty prize. "All because we had a fight."

"I've already told Pops that I quit."

"Gorgeous, we're in a little deep to quit."

She leaned forward. "Don't call me that." She hissed. "I have a name. I _quit_."

Interesting. That hadn't worked as well as he'd hoped. She was getting harder to manipulate. Flummoxing. Fine. He finally glared back. "There are two people on this team and I say we aren't done and I won't let you quit." He leaned in. "And I'm the leader, remember?"

"You can't make me do anything." She stood her ground.

"Wanna bet?" He licked his lips. "Because right now to get anywhere you have to go through me."

"I could punch you."

"But you won't." He was putting a lot of faith into that premise. She wouldn't punch him. She was Rikku and she'd promised to yell at him first. She hadn't yelled at him yet, so therefore, she shouldn't punch him.

"You deserve it."

"Never said otherwise, are you walking off this ship or going over my shoulder?"

She jutted her chin out. "You wouldn't."

"I don't want to have to do this."

"You said that already.'

"But-" He grabbed her waist, tossed her up into the air and over his shoulder. "A man's got to do, what a man's gotta do."

"Gippal."

He hefted her up and down. "You're really light."

"This isn't funny." She slapped his back. "Put me down." The next thump was a fist.

He headed towards the door. "Nope."

"I said-"

"Out of choices, gorgeous. Put up and shut up time."

"I am not-"

"I'll get kinky next." He warned.

She stayed silent. Hopefully she was mulling what that meant over. Damn, he wasn't even sure what he meant, but he'd do it. He would find some way to force her to stay with him if he had to, use every rule of manipulation he had against her. "I'll walk." She said quietly.

"I knew you'd see things my way." He set her down, keeping his hand on her hips.

She glared up at him. "Don't push it."

"You say that a lot, and I always do."

"And what exactly does that say about you?"

He grinned. "I haven't a clue, but I'm sure you'll come up with something." He shifted until he had an arm about her waist. She growled and tried to wiggle free, but he tightened his grip and steered her the way he wanted to go. She might kill him at some point, but what a way to go.

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	42. Chapter 20

**Quality Time Chapter 20: Mirrors**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_  
**Summary:** Cid contrives a way for Rikku and Gippal to spend some quality time together. Chapter 20: Rikku stares into a mirror and contemplates why she is here and Gippal wishes for a better mirror.  
**Small A/N:** Happy Birthday Amazonturk! This was supposed to be an interlude and it turned into a chapter. So, lots of chapters ahead! Pt. 1 of a Casino Royale twofer.  
**Large A/N:** Here we are at chapter 20 (you see that 42, ignore it). Thank you to all of those who have stuck with me to this point. You have all been supportive and at halfway/third-way through I want to clarify some questions/remarks I've received regarding the story ever since I started. Quality Time, to me, isn't about dating, romance or easy. If that's what you want to read, please go read Desert Rose. Quality Time is about relationships, specifically Rikku and Gippal's, and their pitfalls, false expectations, fear, bad communication, partnerships, trust issues and a major amount of blind lust in the context of cheesy/bad/funny/cliché romance scenes from action films. Relationships have holding patterns. This is where we are now. We shall progress. It takes _time_, especially when events conspire against them. For those of you who are willing to endure the journey, thank you for your patience and bearing with me, because this fic is a bear to write. It pleases me that you all take the time to read and respond, even if it is a supposedly negative review. I love you all.  
**Anonymous Review Warning:** Lack of email in anonymous reviews causes PGG symptoms of irritation and annoyance resulting in apathy over stated opinion in said review. If your opinion is important enough for you to comment, then I want it to be important enough for me to reply to. Thank you.

Rikku rested her hands on the edge of the sink and stared into the mirror. Why was she doing this again? Right. He'd threatened to get kinky. She sighed and her head dropped. Not that she'd known what that meant, but with Gippal… it could be anything. She wasn't willing to take the chance that she'd change her mind. Just one last mission, this was it. Besides, she'd been kinky _enough_ with Gippal and getting kinky with him might make her forget why she as so angry with him.

She shook her head. She wasn't going to forget. It was hard to forget when he was so stupidly _male._ He toyed with her feelings, lied to her _and _didn't respect her decisions. In her opinion, those were very good reasons to be angry.

She jerked open a drawer pulling out the thin sheets that held the tattoo part of her disguise, the case of little jewels and the bottles needed to make them stick. She set them onto the counter with a little more force than necessary. Hot tears welled in her eyes. He couldn't leave her alone. He pushed and poked and prodded and it _hurt._ She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She'd tell him everything if she thought he'd listen and understand. What was wrong with him? Hell, what was wrong with her? Why couldn't they just act normal without hurting each other?

She sniffled. She had to pull it together. She inhaled through her mouth, straightened her shoulders. She was being weepy. Damn it. It was all _his_ fault she was crying. Stubborn, egotistical… _male._ She splashed her face with water and patted it dry. Being angry was the only way she was going to be able to make it through the night.

It would help if he weren't male in other aspects, like his smell and his body and the way he kissed. The way his hands gripped her waist when he held her close, warm and strong. She shook her head and grabbed one of the papers. That train of thought wouldn't help anything. Stupid, stupid, they were both being stupid. She applied the tattoos, turning into a stranger.

The stranger in the mirror and her looked into each other's eyes. Damn it, they both still loved him.

Gippal knocked on the door.

"What?"

He opened it enough to stick his head and arm around to place a dress on the door hook. "For the evening."

Her eyes narrowed at the champagne colored scrap of fabric. "I have dresses." She had lots of dresses, a closet _full_ of dresses.

"And they're all lovely. I need you looking especially gorgeous so when you walk up behind me and kiss me on the lips the man across from me will be thinking about your cleavage and what's keeping your dress on and not his cards."

She blinked. That was such a male tactic. Well then. She pasted on a sweet smile. "I'll try."

He stared at her a moment. She couldn't read what was on his face or in his eyes before he shut the door. She turned back to the mirror and set out the makeup boxes. She'd have to play up her eyes with a light yellow dress. Bright red lips wouldn't match. She dipped her brush into a pale yellow and swept it across her lids all the way to the brow bone.

The door opened again. "What's this?" Gippal thrust a jacket into the room.

"A jacket." She flicked her eyes up to glance at him. She'd picked it out weeks ago and there hadn't been anything appropriate to wear it to, until now.

"It's fitted."

She raised her eyebrows. He'd gotten her a dress which meant he knew her measurements and how much of him had she'd been touching? Did he not expect her to know the same for him? "I _am_ intimately familiar with your measurements." She said. He clenched his jaw. "And I need you too look handsome at that table."

He turned and shut the door without a word. She smiled and dipped her brush into the brown. Stalemate.

* * *

Gippal shrugged into the jacked at tugged his sleeves into place. Damn, for a better mirror. He turned left and right. It fit perfectly, falling just so in the front and not bunching in the back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rikku leaned against the door spying on him. The sash of her robe loosely tied so that it fell a little off her shoulder. He tore his gaze away from that patch of skin. He adjusted his shirt before turning his head to stare at her. She was all the more desirable now that she was mad at him and he knew she wouldn't touch him.

She laughed and retreated into the bathroom.

He sighed. If things were well, he'd have chased after her and kissed her delving his hands under her robe. He fiddled with the zipper tab of his shirt collar. If things were well…

This was stupid, all of it. He gritted his teeth. Normal people talked out their problems or screamed at each other. How come he and Rikku couldn't get this? Why didn't they just talk? It was almost like they were running so much from and to each other they didn't have time. That and Cid's little plans didn't help. Damn Cid. If he hadn't…

Gippal shook his head. Yeah, he'd be in Djose and Rikku would be gallivanting all over the world and he'd never see her. He'd never have worked up the courage to kiss her or hold her hand or stroke her hair.

He'd make things well. He'd set things straight. Shake the answers of out her. But first, he had to do well in this card game.

He glanced at the bathroom door. This would be her chance to escape. Would she actually come?

He exhaled. She would. He had to trust she would. Trust, isn't that what relationships were about, trust. Despite the fact the two of them were idiots at all of this. If nothing else, she'd show to embarrass him or hurt him in some manner.

If only she knew how easy that could be.

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	43. Chapter 21

**Quality Time: Sweet Distracting Revenge**  
_PrettyGothGirl_  
**Summary:** Gippal's plan for distraction doesn't work out as well as he hopes, as Rikku works in some just vengeance for his treatment of her.  
**Author's Note:** Happy Birthday Pearlrose86! I'm trying to be more disciplined with my writing/hobbies. We'll see how long it lasts. LOL  
**Anonymous Review Warning:** Lack of email in anonymous reviews causes PGG symptoms of irritation and annoyance resulting in apathy over stated opinion in said review. If your opinion is important enough for you to comment, then I want it to be important enough for me to reply to. Thank you.

Yoorvin bounded across the room to greet Gippal. "My friend," Yoorvin smiled. "I was so hoping you could make it to my little get together." It felt like a severe understatement in Gippal's estimation. Yoorvin had transformed one of his clubs into the height of Bevellian elegance for the night. Gippal grinned and held out his hand. Yoorvin grasped his forearm.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said.

Yoorvin looked around him. "And where is your lovely lady?"

Gippal grimaced. "Her ship ran a bit late."

Yoorvin shook his head. "To live at the whim of the tides is not my way. I like to keep my feet on solid ground."

"As do I," Gippal paused. "And where is your lady?"

Yoorvin rolled his eyes. "She desires to make a 'fashionably late' entrance. Women." Gippal began to sweat. Maybe his distraction idea wasn't so great after all. Too many things could go wrong between Rikku's attitude and Yoorvin's woman having a similar idea. Perhaps it was too transparent of a ploy. Unaware of Gippal's inner musings, Yoorvin grinned. "But we're free to be ourselves until they arrive, eh?" He capped Gippal on the back. "Make yourself comfortable."

"A drink would go down well right now." Gippal grinned to cover his panic. He needed one, badly.

"Yoorvin slapped him again. "Have one on me." He turned and waved at the bartender, pointing at Gippal before he hurried to greet the next guest. Gippal half turned to see whom it was, Darling's ice pale eyes widened. She tightened her grip on her escort's arm, blood red nails bright against the black of his sleeve. Gippal nodded at her. He turned to the bar before Yoorvin noticed, insisted on introducing them and he didn't want to have to have his lips anywhere in the vicinity of Darling again. Even a polite kiss on the hand might be enough to get him killed if Rikku found out. He didn't particularly care about Darling's health. His own health was slightly more important, so the fact he'd save Darlings life was not essential to his calculations.

He leaned against the bar and ordered. His eyes wandered across the room gauging the competition.

Cid would be impressed. Cid _better_ be impressed. A room full of the Al Bhed criminal elite from black market racketeering to base banditry, these were the minds that planned it all. Gippal let the conversations float past him in a jumble noise. He didn't listen for words, but for the tone and intonation. The group to his left was from the bar where Rikku and he had gotten it on in the closet by their voices. Then there was 'Darling', Yoorvin, of course as he was the host, and then there were three other groups he didn't know. Though one was wearing the insignia of the group who had kidnapped Rikku. There was one little detail he hadn't told Cid about. He had his own plans on how to make them suffer for the audacity of kidnapping the Elder's only and precious daughter.

The bartender pushed his drink next to his elbow and Gippal smiled down into it. Gippal picked it up and took a sip before nodding at the waiting man. The tender smiled and went back to his other duties.

The room quieted and Gippal turned until he could see the reason. Yoorvin's woman paused at the entrance, posing in a brilliant red gown. Yoorvin grinned, hurried over to her and brought her hands to his lips. "My love." He turned, tucking her arm into his. So he missed the small glare she gave him. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you would take your seats we can begin."

The groups separated, the players gathering around the table. The pecking order became clearer as seats were jockeyed for and taken. Gippal hadn't bothered to even try for what would be considered a good seat, a seat that was somewhat defensible. He sat with his back to one of the two entrances, all according to plan.

The dealer cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, the game had a five million gil buy in. Earlier you all deposited your buy in into the special accounts created by Yoorvin. A transfer of two and ha half million gil will regain you a seat the table. You each have one buy in option." He turned his hands over in the ritual of all card dealers. "Let's begin." He cut the deck and dealt.

The game was on.

* * *

Gippal stared at his cards and tried to make something of the crap that was his hand. Or, he'd have to decide whether or not bluffing was preferable over folding. He rearranged his cards. Nothin'. He looked up, staring at the door across from him and not really seeing it for a moment until yellow and movement attracted his eye. He shifted his focus and froze.

Rikku had decided to show up after all.

His mouth turned dry. Under the soft glow of the lights Rikku's tanned skin shimmered, her lips glistened and her green eyes practically glowed. The pale yellow of the dress didn't contrast with her skin. It enhanced it. The short hem brushing the tops of her thighs as she walked, making her legs seem longer than they should be. He didn't know what she'd done with her makeup but she looked exotic, wild and untamable. Her hips swayed as she walked around the table, her eyes locked on his. The dress moved as she did, the draped neckline exposing the sides of her breasts, then her cleavage as she turned.

The dress would look better in a puddle on the floor. The thought flashed through his mind right as she leaned over and kissed him. It was hard and hot. Her hand cupped his face. He leaned into it. It didn't matter how many people were watching. It didn't matter that she was angry with him. All that matter was she looked absolutely stunning, she smelled amazing, sweet, and spicy with an undertone of alcohol and she was kissing him. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, nipping at it slightly with her teeth. It didn't even hurt. She let it go and pulled away. "Good luck, honey."

He blinked, trying to think past the perfume and kiss haze. "You were supposed to come in from behind me." He reminded gently. That had been the plan.

Her eyelashes dropped and she ran her thumb over his bottom lip. "I'm so sorry." Her voice almost dripped with sweetness. He shivered. The dark sweep of her lashes couldn't hide how bright her eyes were with her temper. She straightened and with a last caress of his chin, spun on her heel and strutted away. He watched her back, with its bare tattooed painted skin, the lines and dips and swells of it.

The power she had over him seemed to fade away the further away she walked. His jaw gradually clenched. His fingers tightened on the cards.

They'd had a plan. He forgot or chose not to remember that it in truth he had had a plan. It had been, in his opinion, a decent plan. It wasn't a perfect plan, but decent. His eyes flicked back to his cards. Come in from behind, kiss him, distract the others and go. Instead, he had been the one distracted.

"Sir?"

Which was why he had had the plan. She distracted him far too easily and he couldn't, shouldn't have been distracted this night.

"Sir!"

He jerked and stared up at the dealer. The man looked back, eyebrows raised.

Gippal dropped his cards. "Fold."

Rikku was letting her personal feelings interfere with their work. She was better than that. He knew it. He pushed the cards away. So, why did he still want to kiss her senseless?

He never did notice that all the other men looked as stunned as he had or how every other woman's face had turned angry. Gippal was too busy contemplating his new hand of cards and deciding on how best to get back at Rikku for setting all his careful plans awry.

_reviews are love, love me?!_


	44. Chapter 22

**Quality Time: Gut Punch**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_  
**Summary:** Yoorvin reveals his plans, Gippal admits he's a traitor and Rikku gets in her metaphysical punch to the gut.  
**A/N:** And now, xXx. Yummm. Vin Diesel. Not much to say about this chapter. Last week, I discovered that in the anon review box, there is no longer a place to put your email and I'm almost positive that if you put it in the review normally, the site will take it out. I'm not happy about this at all, since to get my email you have to have an account here. Please, if you do give me an anon review, try to leave me your email even if there are lots of spaces between the main name and your email provider. Thank you. Otherwise, my email is in my livejournal profile. So, onwards!

Yoorvin leaned over and kissed his love's cheek. "You ladies go have fun."

'Love' gave Gippal a long look, she touched 'Darling's' arm and hooked her arm with Rikku's.

Rikku smiled at Yoorvin. "Yoorvin."

Yoorvin smiled back and half bowed. "Aziza."

The ladies drifted away. The men watched them leave.

Gippal grinned at Yoorvin and swirled the top of his glass to make the liquid slosh. "Your card game went well."

Darling's man interrupted. "I don't see the point."

Gippal looked down into his drink and looked at the man sideways. Yoorvin tilted his head back and looked down his nose.

"It is a new age, think of the opportunities." Yoorvin raised his voice until he could be heard around the room. The chatting groups quieted and turned towards him. "What is standing in our way?"

Gippal stopped swirling his drink. "More like who." He didn't say it loudly.

Darling's man whipped his head towards him. "And what would _you_ know if this?"

"My operation might be small, but I've got connections." Gippal smirked. "As for Yoorvin's plans, nothing, other than the hope they're mutually profitable for all of us."

"The Al Bhed elder and his cronies." Yoorvin finally answered his own question. "And without Heiden we would not know of this threat at all."

Gippal nodded. He really should thank Rikku, but Gippal didn't want to bring her into this conversation in any way shape or form.

The eyes narrowed and Yoorvin took a step towards the gathered groups. "We, the Al Bhed, have always prided ourselves on being closer than family. And we must live up to this ideal if we desire to survive."

"And shall we have a leader? This 'family' of yours, are you volunteering for that position Yoorvin? Shall we imitate the rest of the Al Bhed there?" Another man stepped forward, his hand on his empty belt. Gippal noted the motion.

"Already, we are ready to fight." Yoorvin gestured. "This is what Cid wants. He desires us to be divided, so that we may be easy to destroy."

Gippal stilled. Cid was not going to be pleased about this.

"We won't lay over and die like spineless flans." This came from another leader.

Yoorvin continued. "Together, we could stand up to the strength that Cid represents. Free enterprise unrestricted by his rules and regulations."

"This is a fool's errand. Cid allows us to do what we want, how we want." The fourth man's voice was loaded with scorn.

"For how long?" Yoorvin asked. "How long will it be until the pressure of the human's fledgling government has him doing more than looking in our direction? Would any of you want to face his daughter or his niece?"

Gippal had a hard time keeping his lips from twitching. Yoorvin didn't know Cid well at all if he thought Cid would be pressured by any human government, Cid would do what he wanted, when he wanted, right by human standards or not. That was Cid's way. He had the best interest of the Al Bhed in mind as their leader, whether or not his decisions were the best ones. Hell, Cid had made plenty of bad decisions. Witness the destruction of Home. That would be a sore subject for years. It didn't make him any worse of a leader. In fact, Gippal found it a bit comforting that Cid could make mistakes in his people's eyes. As a kid, he'd wondered if he was the only one that questioned Cid's ways, well, other than Rikku and Anikki.

"His daughter ain't so tough." The bandit leader laughed.

Gippal tilted his head. "She won't be caught off guard like that again. You can guarantee it."

"More mysteriously gotten information." Darling's man glared. "If one didn't know better, I'd think you were workin' for the venerable," he sneered, "Elder Cid."

Gippal sneered back. "He doesn't pay half as well as one boost does. There's no profit in working for any of his family."

"You're just a dirty worm."

Gippal smirked. "Yeah, but for which side?"

Darling's man stepped back. He frowned, evidently unsure of how to respond to Gippal's arrogant acceptance of being a traitor.

"Think of it gentlemen, a family." Yoorvin rubbed his chin. "A family made up of many families all working together for one goal, gil."

Gippal clapped Yoorvin's back. "Count me in." He nodded at the bandit's leader and left the group. He'd think more about it later and maybe he would warn Yoorvin about not dabbling in things that would really get Cid's attention and quick action, like slavery. It hadn't been a bad thing when the human's accidentally wandered into territory that the Al Bhed considered theirs and gotten themselves in dire straights. 'Working' their way home was a good deal all things considered. That is if they ever got back to where they belonged, most did, eventually. Now with the humans' partners in building a better Spira, it was an idea best contemplated and cast aside.

He wanted to find Rikku. He wanted out of here. Cid needed to know what Yoorvin was planning and all the other crime gangs he'd dragged into the mess. Things were getting complicated. As for what _he_ needed, well that would be taken care of when he saw Rikku.

The heavy bass of the usual music in Yoorvin's clubs thrummed through his body as he left the calm oasis of the card room. Before he turned Yoorvin in, he was going to ask him about the secret to his soundproofing. It was incredible.

He scanned the room. Rikku lounged near the door, almost posed. Surrounded by people, none of them the ladies she left the room with and still very obvious in the fact she wasn't part of their group.

The short dress lengthened her legs to near impossible proportions, exposing skin he wanted to stroke. It shouldn't be different from everyday, but in an odd way it was because the dress was something he had chosen and she wore it for him. There was a lie in that somewhere. A lie he didn't care to examine too closely. She flipped her hair and it dragged across her shoulders and exposed her neck. His eyes were drawn to that movement, mesmerized.

It got him through the crowd and by her side. She watched him under her lashes, gauging him. He grabbed her hips and drew her to him. He tilted his head. Their lips touched, barely brushing. Did she still taste like strawberries? He pressed down, parting the seam of her lips with his tongue. Before he could delve further, her tongue darted out and curled around his, delving into his mouth. She ran her tongue between his bottom lip and his teeth. He pulled her closer, until he could feel her body against his. There was too little fabric separating her breasts from his chest. He tightened his hands and curled his tongue around hers. Her hands delved into the hair at the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes to focus on the heat, on the pressure, on the feel of her pressed up against him.

He drew away from the kiss slowly, eyes opening. Her expression was what he expected and needed. Her eyes hooded, lips parted and swollen. Her cheeks slightly pink. She still cared. She still needed him. His fingers relaxed.

Then she blinked and it was gone. "Did you enjoy that?" She asked. He wasn't _stupid_ enough to answer that question, if he could answer that question. His brain still hadn't turned back on. It didn't require an answer. She smiled. "Good." It faded. "Because it's never happening again."

She tried to move away. If he'd been holding her softly she would have managed it. His hands clenched on her hips. He stared at her. There were no words. None. The air left him. She couldn't have hurt him more if she'd punched him. He could not lose her. He'd waited, two years he'd waited holding his peace, biding his time as she'd sought adventure all over the world. Even as he'd wanted to grab hold of her and nail her down because saving the world had been his job. He'd been furious (and scared to death, which had made him angry) when he found she'd gone off and taken on Sin. But, he'd held his peace. She was how she was and he'd admitted to himself after he calmed down that saving the world was a Rikku thing to do. It'd helped she wasn't around then. Then she'd been kidnapped and every single instinct he'd been repressing had sent him hounding to her rescue, even if she didn't need rescuing. Then Cid has his crazy idea, and then there was their fight and now this. He couldn't live in a world without Rikku. All because of a stupid joke that had pushed a button he hadn't known existed and still didn't know what it was.

They wouldn't be having this problem if she'd do as she promised and yelled at him.

Here it was, the moment to settle this. So they could be angry at each other about _something else_ and still be working together.

Movement over her shoulder caught his eye. The group that had kidnapped Rikku moved together towards the door.

The moment passed.

He inhaled, his body and brain working again. He looked into her eyes. "We'll discuss this later."

"Discuss." She said as he wrapped his arm around her, steering her towards the door. "What is there to discuss?"

He thought, if she had to ask the question didn't deserve an answer. The street loomed. It was going to be a fun conversation. He licked his lips.

Strawberries.

* * *

_Heiden: German for heathen_

_Aziza: African for gorgeous_

_reviews are love, love me?!_

PS: Dr. Mario, I'm not sure how to answer your question. For this chapter they're in Luca, for the first chapter they are somewhere, out there on Spira probably isolated. Other than that. I have no idea.


End file.
